En este momento, que es lo que quieres?
by yatta
Summary: Etto... pues de venganza en venganza no podrìa estar mas dulce el asunto y un lindo gatito negro de ojos verde aparece quien será?. yaoi! dejen rewiew! lemon en el 12! COMPLETO!
1. Todoku hazu mo nai

****

* IMA NANI GA HOSHII DESU KA *

* En este momento que es lo que quieres?

(¬_¬) * CAP –1 * (^_^)

(=TODOKU HAZU MO NAI=)

(=No espero llegar=)

MADE IN YATTA´S BRAIN

Ya habían pasado varios años desde que vivía con sus tíos, cuando acabaría esa tortura?, simplemente no tenía respuesta para eso, simplemente indefinido, eso no contestaba nada, un indefinido que lo hacia tan infeliz, solo el recordar que pronto estaría de nuevo en el único lugar al que pudo llamar hogar, solo que realmente no lo podía llamar así, las vacaciones llegaban junto con su infelicidad, y la única persona que lo podía liberar de seguir en una vida como esa era un prófugo inocente de la justicia, ja! su vida tal vez no podría ser mejor, ya había pensado varias veces en escapar de casa pero, a donde iría? Hermione, no podría a pesar de que ella también vivía en el mundo muggle, Ron su mejor amigo, como si su familia no fuera lo suficientemente numerosa ya, siempre pensaba en lo mismo, la misma lucha mental todas las vacaciones, ese era el único lugar que tenía por ahora, pronto sería mayor de edad y podría decir adiós a los Dursleys, un ultimo año en Hogwarts y gozaría de completa libertad.

-OoO-

Ya era de día, una semana para iniciar clases, era raro no recibir cartas de sus amigos para reunirse para ir a comprar lo que necesitarían para la escuela, ni hablar tendría que ir él solo, bajó como ya era de costumbre, de seguro una mirada helada por parte de su tío Vernon lo esperaba y ni hablar de tía Petunia quien hacia unas caras de desagrado que te hacen sentir como en casa, Dudley como siempre agarraba la mayor parte de la comida y dejaba al pobre de Harry con casi nada, lo bueno es que ya estaba acostumbrado, solo una semana debía esperar y ya no sabría nada de su adorada familia, al menos eso quería creer, a decir verdad no sabía mucho sobre esas cosas, entre deberes y aventuras no se había molestado en ver ese pequeño detalle de su vida, un muy importante detalle, por que no lo había investigado antes? Baka!! Se dijo así mismo, es mi vida!!! Mi vida!!!! Después de que se le paso la paranoia se sentó a desayunar, gracias a dios nadie lo tomaba en cuanta algunas veces y Harry no se había dado cuenta de que no había ya nadie en la casa.

Pero esa sería una tarde que jamas olvidaría...

La verdad era que se estaba tomando sus pharmaton y pues de memoria no podía estar mejor, solo que una cosa como esa no la olvidaría ni siquiera alguien con Als Heimer, POTTER!!! se escuchaban los gritos del tío Vernon, Harry estaba corriendo desesperadamente hacia su habitación, bueno si a eso se le puede llamar habitación, ni siquiera cerro la puerta se fue directo a a su lechuza y desesperadamente le dijo que se marchara, esta pues viendo que su vida corria peligro no lo penso dos veces y dejo a Harry a su suerte, Harry volteo y ya estaba el brazo de su tío a punto de golpearlo, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de pensar en lo mucho que le había dolido por que ya venía otro golpe mas, estaba realmente molesto con Harry solo que la razón no estaba muy clara, que podía provocar tal comportamiento, sabía que su tío era terrible pero jamas se había visto tan inhumano como en esa ocasión, el chico de ojos esmeralda término por desmayarse del dolor su tío había quitado toda su frustración en Harry, pero lo peor aun no llegaba...

El pobre chico despertó, estaba completamente adolorido, quiso ponerse de pie pero fue imposible, una carcajada alcanzo a escuchar.

- Que bien la hiciste esta vez Potter

Su queridisimo primo, la persona que mas deseos de ver tenía, aunque con su ojo un poco hinchado realmente no lo veía muy bien además no estaba usando sus gafas a decir verdad con todo lo que había pasado no había en donde estaban y mucho menos si aun eran usables.

Tío Vernon había perdido la mayor venta en la historia de cualquiera de ese lugar al parecer un auto había caído del cielo y el cliente se asusto tanto que ya no quería saber nada de ese lugar, ahora como era que un auto podía llegar a ese lugar, el corpulento tío había recordado la vez que Harry se había ido en un auto volador, claro que le echaría la culpa a él, esa era la explicación mas lógica que podía encontrar, a decir verdad yo también, como pudo llegar ese auto allí, mmm... mmm... mmm... oh! ya me dolió la cabeza, prometo no volver a pensar tanto, en fin a nadie le importa como llego ese carro, hizo lo que tenía que hacer y si no hubiera llegado ese auto allí no habría fic eso es todo gracias.

Mr, mr, etto... ha, ha, ha... ya me desvíe, he, he...

Dudley se regocijaba del dolor que Harry sentía y no soportaba mas guardar el secreto, la sorpresa que le daría a Harry, anhelaba ver el rostro de Harry al oír la noticia.

- Sabes, te has hecho merecedor de un castigo impuesto por mi padre

Harry no le hacia mucho caso, no le iba a dar gusto a ese

- El castigo consiste en nada mas y nada menos que...

Ese maldito la estaba haciendo de emoción, pero no importaba lo que dijera pronto se largaría y no sabría nada de ellos

- Para que decirlo - interrumpió su propio discurso - por que no mejor lo miras

Harry volteo a verlo, la ventana tenía una reja 

- Y no solo la reja - sonrío su primo

Harry fijo su mirada en la entrada, también a entrada tenía rejas justo como una cárcel. 

Claro que Harry no lo vio exactamente por que no tría sus lente pero pues digamos que ustedes si je, je.

- Eres un idiota no traigo mis lentes no veo nada- dijo Harry un tanto molesto

Dudley, solo se quedo callado

- Bien como tus lente quedaron hechos polvo te lo voy a decir, hay rejas por todos lados, incluso en tu baúl, no saldrás de esta casa, jamas!!, no te podrás ir, no volverás a hacer tu estúpida magia, estarás como en una cárcel, eso es lo que te mereces, por tu culpa mi padre no podrá comprarme ese auto que vi ayer, y yo que lo estaba convenciendo, bueno Potter espero que te diviertas aquí solo, ja, ja, ja, ja...

Dudley salió de la habitación carcajeandose a mas no poder. 

Genial penso Harry ahora su maravillosa semana se había convertido en un desastre, no volvería a Hogwarts no se graduaría y por lo tanto no podría quedarse en el mundo de al que el realmente pertenecía, pensaría en escapar, pero ja, ja, ja, creo que se estaba volviendo un poco loco de desesperación pero, sus lentes habían pasado a mejor vida, sus cosas estaban bien cerradas, no tenía su varita y además no deseaba usar magia se le había prohibido al pobre después de todas las advertencias que le habían hecho sobre el uso de magia con muggles, uno mas y Azkaban ya no sería una ilusión, un poco drástica la amenaza pero funcionaba para Harry, aunque Azkaban no parecía tan terrible comparado con esto, estaba tan adolorido, su única oportunidad sería Hedwin ella había logrado escapar claro sin ninguna nota, eso era para pensar que algo estaba mal.

-OoO-

Había llegado el día en que Harry debía haber tomado el tren, mas como tomarlo si seguía prisionero y sin sus lentes era un poco borrosa su visión sus heridas estaban mejor, no tenía sus útiles tampoco, solo tenía los deseos de irse del lugar.

Total pensó, la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde si no me voy hoy será otro día, otro día que mas da otro maldito día aguantando esto, se fue a la cama e intento dormir tal vez así el tiempo pasaría mas rápido.

-OoO-

Hermione y Ron estaban en la sala común, ya empezaban a extrañar a Harry, era muy extraño aunque conociendo a sus tíos no tanto como que Draco Malfoy baile con un "tutu" por todo el castillo, voltearon a ver la mesa y él se estaba retirando, traía consigo una nota de seguro iría a la lechuzeria a mandar algo, ni Dumbledore había comentado nada sobre el tema, Harry no había llegado a Hogwarts a tiempo ese año.

A pesar de pasar tres días nadie iba a buscar a Harry, que clase de mal amigos tenía, ya rescátenlo al pobresito!!! mm... etto... esta bien.

Harry yo te rescatare!!!!! mmm... esperen yo no soy un personaje, mmm... entonces haré que alguien lo haga, je, je.

Harry estaba despertando una sombra estaba parada frente a él, suponemos que es la persona que lo va a salvar o será Dudley que llegó a burlarse como todas las mañanas? quizá sea el tío de Harry, aunque él realmente ni verlo quería después de la paliza que le había dado esperaba dejarlo irreconocible pero mi guapo Harry era reconocible aun, tía Petunia, naa...!! ella estaba en la cocina (_) quien es?

Draco vestido con el Tutu!!... mmm... poco probable, en fin

Se los diré en este capitulo? naa...!! la verdad no creo tengo que dejarlos en suspenso. mmm... bueno les voy a decir...

Dobby el estaba frente a Harry por su estatura aun que no veía bien su forma y voz eran bastante reconocibles

Harry=) Dobby sabía que alguien vendría a rescatarme

Dobby=) señor Potter, no asistió a clases hoy y Dobby se preocupo

Harry=) y mis amigos? por que no había venido nadie

Dobby=) un amigo suyo me envió señor, envió a Dobby a investigar

Harry=)quien?

Dobby=) no lo se señor, solo me dijo, no lo vi, Dobby no le dio importancia y prefirió venir a investigar

Harry=) Dobby no puedes usar magia en este lugar, quiero que me digas si ves mis lentes

Dobby=) señor Dobby los tiene en su mano

Harry=) Dámelos

Después del tiempo que llevaba en esas condiciones era la primera vez que veía tal cual esa posilga, Harry le agradeció a Dobby, y cual es el plan pregunto Potter

Dobby=) plan señor, Dobby no pensó en un plan pero, su amigo si

Harry=) dímelo entonces

Dobby=) debo regresar al castillo y reportar todo señor, mi misión era investigar y ya lo hice

Harry=) no puedes rescatarme de una buena vez

Dobby=) no Dobby lo prometio señor Harry Potter

Harry=) bueno por lo menos ya se que vendrán a rescatarme... 

Dobby=) señor debo retirarme

Harry=) si entre mas pronto mejor, rápido por favor Dobby

Dobby=) nos veremos señor Potter

Dobby desapareció de la habitación, que elfo tan inútil penso en ese momento bien podría haberlo llevado con el, pero noo!!! siempre cumpliendo con lo que decía a veces ese pequeño detalle de Dobby resultaba molesto como la vez... no esa no, y que tal mmm... tampoco... mmm... esta bien solo esta vez, maldito elfo eficiente aun así no lo había salvado, por ahora sin el uso de magia que podía hacer, se concentraría en abrir su baúl para cuando la ayuda llegara se fuera de inmediato.

-OoO-

Esta es la primera parte, en realidad no paso gran cosa, si estoy un poco frustrada por un fic por allí que esta sumamente corto y que hago otro fic corto ñaca, ñaca...

este fic se lo dedico a mm... mm... ya lo olvide ja, ja, ja... aquí a cuando los e dedicado. 

Y si es una Draco-Harry en el proximo lo veran ¬¬ bueno lo leeran "Anata ga kirai desu"

Moyoroshi... jane mata.


	2. Anata ga kirai desu

*** IMA NANI GA HOSHII DESU KA ***

*** En este momento que es lo que quieres?**

**(¬_¬) * CAP –2 * (^_^)**

**(=ANATA GA KIRAI DESU=)**

**(= Tu no me gustas =)**

**MADE IN YATTA´S BRAIN **

Bueno este capitulo si tendrá contenido Yaoi disfrútenlo!!

Ya habían pasado ocho horas desde que Dobby se había marchado, cuanto mas debía esperar para que lo rescataran y quien pudo haber mandado a Dobby, claro que estaban en clases y no podían irse así como así pero, Dumbledore él podría hacer algo.

Vaya! quien lo diría el gran Harry Potter esperando a que alguien lo rescatara, tal vez sin su magia no era nadie, no podía sacar su barita, y tenía que esperar a que lo rescataran, ja, ni en los tiempos de Voldemort tuvo que soportar una espera tan infernal como la que estaba pasando, dos días mas, cuanto mas!!!

Decidió que mejor descansaría todo estaba listo para marcharse cuando alguien llegara, la verdad no requería de mucho solo su baúl y eso era todo.

Creo que Askaban sería un mejor lugar no Potter?

Harry volteo, vaya, vaya, era nada mas y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, ese era su rescate? era una broma o que? donde estaban Ron y Hermione, como había entrado a la habitación? por que solo estaba riendo como tonto? tendré algo en mis dientes, ja, que voy a tener si no he comido bien en mucho tiempo, por que sigue allí parado como idiota, no es que no sea un idiota pero ahora lo parecía mas que nunca, aunque sería mejor preguntarle, 

Harry =) que haces aquí Malfoy?

Draco =) bueno era verdad, estas encarcelado

Harry =) no te molestes de seguro te agradan mas las clases que venir a visitarme

Draco =) no esto en verdad es divertido, no te preocupes todo esta arreglado nadie sabe que estoy aquí

Harry =) no me digas que vienes a ayudarme, ese es un mal chiste

Draco =) pues a parte de ese elfo que trabajaba para la familia y yo nadie mas lo sabe

Harry =) tu eres quien mando a Dobby?!!

Draco =) así es, yo soy tu rescate, mas vale irnos ahora 

Harry =) contigo a ningún lado Malfoy

Draco =) prefieres quedarte aquí, nadie vendrá por ti

Harry =) como estas tan seguro

Draco =) es obvió que tu no mandaste cartas a nadie no es así

Harry =) claro que no de haberlo hecho no estaría aquí

Draco =) eso pense, alguien mando cartas a los profesores se anuncio públicamente que no asistirías a clases, no por lo menos al inicio y que esperaban tu regreso en cualquier momento y esta prohibido mandarte cartas por orden de Dumbledore, por eso nadie a venido a ayudarte y nadie vendrá

Harry =) sabes quien mando esas cartas

Draco =) no, así que tu sabes si quieres venir conmigo o esperar todo el tiempo del mundo en esta pocilga

Harry =) pero... necesito mis cosas

Draco =) eso es fácil, un poco de magia y tu baúl quedara libre

Harry =) no!!! si usas magia me castigaran

Draco =) que mas castigo que este, no te preocupes no pasara nada

Draco usa su barita libera las cosas de Harry y las hace elevar para llevarlas mas cómodamente, bien vamonos dijo Draco.

-OoO-

Por fin delicioso aire del mundo mágico, a decir verdad igual de contaminado que el del mundo muggle pero con ese aire de libertad, aunque no muy libre con Draco a su lado, algo se tramaba, por que lo estaba ayudando eso si era como para dar miedo, quien lo diría de seguro se aprovecharía de la buena voluntad de Harry, claro quedaría endeudado de por vida y en algún momento Harry tendría que ayudarlo, de eso no había duda, no importaba en ese momento era libre y volvería a Hogwarts y eso era todo lo que le importaba, había mucha gente al parecer algo estaba pasando nunca vio el lugar tan lleno, Draco se detuvo, nos quedaremos esta noche aquí y llegaremos a Hogwarts en la mañana, rápido debemos conseguir una habitación lo mas seguro es que se agoten pronto, quien lo diría, sabía que en el fondo pero muy en el fondo Draco tenía un poco de amabilidad y sencillez, claro que era difícil de apreciar entre tanto "Draco" en fin quien lo viera siguiendo a Draco para conseguí una habitación, deseaba descansar en una cama decente curar una de sus heridas de seguro algo tendrían por allí para apresurar su recuperación, tomar un buen baño y dormir, lo siento Potter no hay habitaciones disponibles individuales así que tendrás que quedarte en mi habitación, QUE!!! en tu habitación, genial pensó, como si no fuera suficiente sopórtalo en el día, ni hablar suponía que Draco pensaba lo mismo y pues tenía opciones limitadas.

Ya estaban instalados en la habitación Harry había puestos sus cosa en un rincón no desempacaría solo sacaría un poco de ropa limpia y desecharía la que traía después de todo se marcharía temprano.

Una ducha caliente era todo lo que deseaba en ese momento, así podría descansar agusto y dormir, dormir... mmm... ahora que lo pensaba bien solo había una cama y como era Draco quien hizo todo posible suponía que tendría que ceder la cama, ni hablar pensó después de todo que mas daba una noche mas incomodo así que aprovecharía la cama mientras Draco no estuviera, entro al baño y se ducho, salió con una toalla enrollada en la cintura, estaba un poco cansado y se desplomo en la cama envuelto en una toalla, tengo que cambiarme pensaba, y luego se contradecía diciendo en un momento solo un poco mas cerro sus ojos, en eso escucho el ruido de la ducha abrió un poco los ojos era Draco quien estaba entrando al baño, aun no te levantes pensaba de seguro Draco era de esas personas que tardaban horas en el baño y salían como cuando entraban, volvió a cerrar los ojos solo otro ratito, algo lo despertó, abrió los ojos Draco estaba sobre él su rostro estaba sumamente cerca de él quiso apartarlo pero sus manos estaban aprisionadas por el mismo Draco él solo sonrió, no sabes cuanto tiempo espere para verte en una situación como esta Potter.

Harry =) que se supone que haces

Draco =) no creerás que me tome tantas molestias por nada

Harry =) todo esto lo hiciste para burlarte de mi?

Draco =) en parte si, en parte no, aun no lo comprendes Potter

Harry =) no se necesita comprender para saber lo que pretendes, suéltame!!

Draco =) claro que no, esto es lo que estaba esperando

Harry =) todo esto lo planeaste desde el principio no es así?

Draco =) hay cosas que yo no se, pero todo se acoplo a mis planes y eso es lo que importa, no te preocupes no dolerá... mucho

Harry no sabía que hacer él de seguro estaba bromeando solo se quería burlar eso era, solo, tal vez debía quedarse frío como una piedra él se cansaría y lo dejaría en paz, además estaba tan cansado, Draco no llegaría muy lejos, por lo menos eso esperaba.

Draco no quería soltar las manos de Harry temía que pudiera liberarse así que continuó así, comenzó a besar el cuello del chico, al ver que no oponía resistencia junto las manos para detenerlas con una y así poder usar una de sus manos, lo hizo y después deslizo su mano por el pecho de Potter lenta y delicadamente subía y bajaba su mano, jugueteando con sus dedos por la piel de Harry, un poco de nerviosismo se manifestaba en Harry cuando Draco acariciaba su estomago, siguió besándolo, su mano esta vez bajaría un poco mas, llego a los limites de la toalla y hacia como que la apartaría, fue cuando Harry quiso reaccionar pero Draco tenía mas fuerza en ese momento.

Por que haces estos se atrevió a preguntar Harry, Draco lo observo, siguió acariciándolo sin prestarle mucha atención su boca se deslizaba por el cuello de Harry mientras intentaba ponerse sobre él, estar por completo sobre Potter, dime acaso te gusto pregunto de nuevo, tal vez Draco no contestaría pero, debía preguntar, Draco lo miro a los ojos, sonrió descaradamente, tu no me gustas Potter, es solo y nada mas que deseo, acaso creías que te rescataría por nada, que me tomaría todas estas molestias sin obtener nada a cambio, lo que quiero es solo tu cuerpo no a ti, con su mano toco la cara de Harry, vas a ser mío Potter fueron sus palabras, su mano libre se deslizaba lentamente como avisando que bajaría, como diciendo prepárate para lo que viene, poco a poco se hacia espacio para que su mano entrara en la toalla de Potter, tal vez después de esto te llame Harry dijo burlonamente, Draco retiro su mano justo antes de introducir su mano la retiro deslizándose por las caderas de Harry, pienso cobrarte ahora mismo el rescate y empezare por tomar tus labios, Harry volteo su cara no le entregaría sus labios no lo haría, no le daría ese gusto, Draco se acercaba lentamente, cuando llegaste a mi habitación dijo, Draco se quedo escuchando, yo, pense que era una broma que me estaba volviendo loco, no podías ser tu, esperaba el rescate de alguien como Ron o Hermione, bueno interrumpió el rubio si te consuela ellos quisieron mandarte una carta pero Dumbledore hizo que las lechuzas no obedecieran no por lo menos cartas a ti, después siguió Harry me ayudaste por un momento pense que había algo de gentileza en tu alma algo de humanidad en ti, si te queda algo de esa humanidad por favor no lo hagas, no lo hagas te lo ruego, Draco no haría caso a tal petición, acaricio la mejilla de Harry lo haría voltear para robarle sus besos esos labios que ya hacia tanto tiempo había deseado probar, sintió que su mano se humedecía por las lagrimas que Harry liberaba, no solo estaba nervioso tenia miedo, temía a Draco a lo que le iba a hacer, sus labios ya estaban tan cercas, no lo hagas por favor repitió Harry en su ultimo intento desesperado, ya no podía ocultar sus lagrimas, lagrimas de miedo y humillación, sus ojos implorando que lo liberara, esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas que ahora eran nublados por las lagrimas, Draco acerco mas sus labios al rostro de Potter, beso su mejilla, fue bajando poco a poco deslizando si mano por el cuerpo de Harry lo libero siguió bajando, hasta llegar a su pierna la acaricio un poco mas Harry cerro los ojos en ese momento preferiría estar aun en la prisión muggle impuesta por su tío, después escucho que se cerraba una puerta, Draco se había ido al baño, Harry reacciono, se levanto de inmediato, buscaría su ropa, debía vestirse antes de que Draco volviera, Draco salió muy pronto traía su pijama, miro a Harry, ja, ja, ja, ja...

Se estaba riendo, Harry no entendía nada, realmente fue una broma.

Draco =) fue un buen pago, el Gran Harry Potter suplicándome, totalmente humillado

Harry =) eres un maldito

Draco =) un maldito que te dio tu libertad no lo olvides, mejor duerme que nos iremos temprano, otra cosa nadie deberá saber esto, yo no te ayude y tu no te humillaste ante mi te parece

Harry =) sabía que no podía confiar en ti

Draco =) puedes tomar el otro lado de la cama o el sillón me da igual la cama es muy amplia tienes mi promesa que no te haré nada por que de haber lo querido estaríamos en el proceso, ja, ja, ja, oh! las cosas que necesitaras para este curso están en tu baúl, espero que puedas dormir ja, ja, ja... 

Draco levanto las cobija y se acostó se tapo y le dio la espalda a Harry, intentaría dormir no llegaría cansado a Hogwarts intento acostarse en el sillón este era sumamente incomodo y chico como para dormir en el, tendría que acostarse en la cama, no pasaría nada Malfoy estaba muy dormido, lentamente se acostó en la orilla de la cama lo mas alejado de Malfoy, este despertó cuando Harry se acostó, solo sonrió y volvió a dormir, Harry no podía dormir no por el momento, la luz de la luna se filtraba por la tela de la cortina, prefería que Malfoy estuviera así callado, dormido sin duda alguna se veía mejor. 

-OoO-

Ya estaba por fin el único lugar al que podía llamar hogar, Malfoy había desaparecido, claro no podía llegar junto con Harry, muchas preguntas si eso pasaba mas de las que quería contestar, no llegaría al comedor, quería su horario para empezar las clases esa misma mañana y si entraba al comedor era de seguro que todas las miradas estarían sobre él, se fue directo a la oficina de Dumbledore, tenía muchos asuntos pendientes. 

Estaba en la entrada solo que como entraría sin la contraseña, tendría que esperar, alguien venía solo esperaba que fuera algún profesor, era la profesora MacGonagall gracias a dios pensó, Potter dijo un tanto sorprendida, cuando llego? bueno no importa esperemos todo este bien y ya pueda incorporarse a las clases habituales, Harry asintió con la cabeza, quisiera hablar con Dumbledore si es posible, también necesito mi horario, muy bien dijo la profesora iré por el director y te daré un horario, dulces de fresa dijo y la pared dio lugar a una entrada, espéralo dentro por favor Potter, si dijo y entro.

Por fin Dumbledore estaba con Harry, este lo saludo con algo de alegría en su rostro.

Harry =) Disculpe si no asistí a clases desde el primer día

Dumbledore =) no te preocupes Harry, tu carta fue muy explícita

Harry =) disculpe pero mi padrino sabe algo de esto

Dumbledore =) no lo creí conveniente, le mande una carta, la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley también recibieron carta tuya solo que por que Sirius no recibió una?

Harry =) bueno supongo que esperaba que no se enterara, no quería que se arriesgara a ir en mi ayuda

Dumbledore =) si eso pense, por eso le dije que te había mandado a algo especial y que no podrías recibir correo, él entendió y solo espera a tener noticias tuyas, creo que deberías mandarle una carta a la brevedad posible

Harry =) si lo haré en mi primer rato libre ahora quiero iniciar mis clases supongo que ya me e perdido de mucho

Dumbledore =) si deseas asistir desde mañana para dar aviso de tu llegada a los profesores, creo que será mejor

Harry =) lo siento veo en mi horario que la próxima clase es la de pociones necesito entrar hoy mismo a esa clase

Dumbledore =) bien si así lo deseas

Harry =) entonces con su permiso me retiro

Dumbledore =) Harry espera...

Harry se detuvo volteo a ver al director, este parecía como si quisiera leer la mente era obvio que él no se había tragado esa mentira de los tíos aunque en parte era verdad, claro que él no había mandado cartas, y eso era prueba suficiente para que Dumbledore dudara de él.

Dumbledore =) supongo que si volviste es por que todo en el mundo muggle ya esta bien, no es así, Harry

Harry =) no como lo deseaba pero, estoy aquí y todo estará bien, no se preocupe

Dumbledore =) estas seguro, no necesitas mas tiempo

Harry =) si estoy seguro

Harry sin decir mas salió del lugar, Harry sin duda había cambiado esas vacaciones, su forma de expresarse, su mirada, su presencia, no negaba que siempre que se metía en aprietos mentía puesto que él consideraba que sus problema eran solo de él, eso era algo que admiraba de Harry, el problema muggle de Harry tal vez no era nada, siempre sería así pero, con la suerte del muchacho y su forma de acabar con los problemas, sabía que si Harry necesitaba ayuda se apoyaría por lo menos en sus dos amigos.

-OoO-

La clase de pociones estaba por empezar, él profesor Snape acababa de entrar, estaba por dar indicaciones cuando se dio cuanta que la atención del grupo se fue justo a la entrada del salón, Potter susurro, vaya! y yo que creía que sería otra agradable clase sin usted señor Potter, ahora va a pasar a mi clase o se quedara parado como tonto, Harry sonrío, si que era Snape, se sentó con Neville ya que era el único asiento libre, Snape iba a continuar con la clase cuando Harry interrumpió, Potter sabemos que acaba de llegar pero eso no le da derecho e interrumpir mi clase, Harry se puso de pie y dijo, si lo se solo necesito decir algo, entonces habla dijo el malhumorado profesor mientras se cruzaba de brazos, bien como sabe ya e perdido muchas clases y solo quiero disculparme y pedirle que me de oportunidad de recuperar las clases perdidas, el profesor se impresiono al principio no esperaba tal cosa, y como pretendes recuperar todo ese tiempo, are las pociones en mi tiempo libre y para que usted este seguro de que no are trampa le pido que ponga a cargo alguien del grupo que sea de su confianza y que sepa que no me ayudara, Hermione es una alumna... no! dijo me agrada la idea Potter pero no será la señorita Granger, que tal Malfoy, Malfoy de inmediato se levanto, pero profesor no tengo la culpa de que Potter se tome vacaciones extras, Malfoy lo harás y por tomarte tantas molestias le daré 50 puntos a Slytherin le parece, esta bien dijo, 50 puntos y estaré cerca de Harry penso, de seguro que nuestro pequeño encuentro sigue en su mente, Harry sonrío para si, estaba seguro de que lo pondría a él, el profesor siguió con la clase como siempre al salir Ron y Hermione se acercaron a Harry.

Hermione =) Harry ese profesor, estoy segura de que Malfoy solo te lo hará mas difícil yo te ayudare

Ron =) Harry todo esta bien no es así

Harry =) que?

Hermione =) el problema de tus tíos ya todo quedo bien no es así

Harry =) estoy aquí, no hay problema recibieron mi carta no es así

Ron =) si pero, queríamos mandarte cartas y no pudimos engañar a Dumbledore ni Hermione

Harry =) gracias por preocuparse pero, necesito buscar a Malfoy para ponernos de acuerdo, necesito ponerme al corriente me ayudaran no es así Hermione

Hermione =) si claro

Harry se fue corriendo, ese es Harry dijo Ron Hermione estaba igual, ponerse al corriente dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, creo que ese problema que tuvo le afecto dijo Ron, pues si desea estudiar con mas fervor no veo como puede ser negativo deberías aprender algo Ron, bien que te parece si vamos a hacer los deberes, que remedio penso Ron esa era la misma Hermione de siempre.

La verdad era que Harry deseaba estar un rato a solas, muchas preguntas y todos querían respuestas, era demasiado se ducharía desde aquella vez no lo había hecho llego a su habitación sus cosas ya estaban por fin tenía su cama para él solo, entro al baño, se sentía tan sucio aun podía sentir las manos de Malfoy recorriendo su cuerpo, sentía la incomoda saliva en su cuello, esas manos, esas palabras, "no te quiero solo tu cuerpo", esa había sido la broma mas pesada, aun así esto no se quedaría así, pasaba la esponja por su cuerpo sentía que no podía quitarse la suciedad en su cuerpo esa suciedad con el nombre de Draco escrita en ella, sentía desesperación pensó que un baño lo haría sentir mejor pero, no fue así se sentía mal, sumamente deprimido, Draco lo había afectado tanto, solo fue la humillación o había sido mas que eso, por que se sentía tan impotente, las lagrimas empezaron a salir, maldito Malfoy!! golpeo la pared, Ron había ido al dormitorio por un cuaderno y escucho un ruido en el baño, entro corriendo Harry estaba sentado mientras la regadera lo empapaba su cabeza en las rodillas y llorando, tomo una toalla y cerro la regadera cubrió a Harry con la toalla y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, que es lo que pasa Harry? Ron estaba sumamente preocupado, nunca había visto así a Harry en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, lo llevo al cuarto, que estaba pasando, Harry vio la habitación no deseaba entrar puso un poco de resistencia, Ron no comprendía nada, Harry tranquilízate era todo lo que podía decir, que pasa vamos me estas asustando, Harry se separo, esta bien dijo Ron crees que podrás cambiarte para que podamos conversar, Harry reacciono en ese momento, como pudo siquiera imaginar que su amigo era como Malfoy, Harry se tranquilizo un poco, pidió a Ron su ropa y Ron espero a que Harry saliera, y bien dijo Ron me dirás lo que pasa?...

Moyoroshi... Jane mata...

Bueno espero que algunas de las dudas se hayan resuelto, esas cartas que supuestamente mando Potter no daban lugar a su rescate, que pretenderá Harry al crear citas con Malfoy oh si claro son de estudio, aja, que podrá hacer para safarse de las preguntas de Ron, la verdad quien sabe ni yo debo pensar en eso mm... mmm... mmmm... bueno lo sabrán después je, je... algo si les puedo decir, la venganza de Potter será buena pobre Malfoy ^O^!!! jo, jo, jo, jo, jo... 


	3. Tegami wa ichimai

****

* IMA NANI GA HOSHII DESU KA *

* En este momento que es lo que quieres?

(¬_¬) * CAP –1 * (^_^)

(=TEGAMI WA ICHIMAI=)

(=Es una carta=)

MADE IN YATTA´S BRAIN

Ron solo esperaba una respuesta de Harry el cual estaba demasiado callado, su mirada fija al suelo, era mas que obvio que él no deseaba decir ni una sola palabra de lo que le estaba pasando, pero el estaba preocupado y quería saber si podía hacer algo para ayudar.

Harry interrumpió el silencio, por favor fueron sus palabras esto puso en alerta a Ron atento a cada palabra que Harry dijera, por favor no le digas nada a Hermione, por que?, por que tantos secretos?, el siempre había podido confiar en él, esta bien respondió, no le diré nada a ella pero, Harry volteo a verlo, quiero que sepas que siempre podrás contar conmigo, se que algo te pasa y no lo quieres decir tal vez no lo se, no estés listo para decírmelo pero, solo, no soy bueno con las palabras y tu lo sabes eres mi mejor amigo y espero yo también serlo para ti, lo que quiero decir con todo esto Harry es que puedes confiar en mi y cuando estés dispuesto a hablar estaré listo para escuchar, no tienes que cargar con esto tu solo, yo siempre te apoyare y si no deseas que Hermione se entere sea lo que sea no se lo diré, Harry solo se quedo observándolo, sonrío un poco y dijo gracias...

Ron se puso de pie como asustado oh no!! Hermione me va a matar tenía que venir por esto, Ron enseño un cuaderno a Harry, un cuaderno? si así lo llama dice que lo usan en el mundo muggle, no se por que ellos no usan pergaminos como nosotros aunque podría acostumbrarme a ellos pueden ser prácticos, entonces nos veremos, Ron!, Ron se detuvo en la entrada, si Harry dijo, podemos comer juntos como antes, seguro dijo Ron con mucha alegría. 

Él chico se fue corriendo, Ron llego donde estaba Hermione esperando muy molesta, por que tardaste tanto?! Ron sonrió como en forma de disculpa, es que no lo encontraba, Hermione se le quedo observando, a mi no me mientes te lo preste anoche y tu deberías saber en donde estaba, bueno respondió en su defensa no tengo la culpa de ser un descuidado además alguien lo debió tomar por que estaba debajo de la cama de Neville, esta bien pues perdemos mas tiempo ya dame mi cuaderno, Ron se lo entrega y continúan con los deberes.

Harry ya había ido a la lechucería no sabía muy bien si enviar la carta pero ni hablar tenía que hacerlo antes de que se enterara por Dumbledore que ya estaba de regreso en Hogwarts, después de eso aun tenía un poco de tiempo antes de ir a comer, su lechuza bajo después de que la había dejado escapar estaba feliz de ver a su amo sano y salvo, Harry amarro la carta en su pie y esta dio unos picotazos amistosos en la cara de Harry, si yo también estoy feliz de verte, el ave voló y Harry se fue al comedor.

Harry se reunió con sus amigos, muchos aun no sabían que Harry estaba de regreso así que paso lo que temía que pasara cuando llego, no había mirada que no estuviera sobre él, pero él no le tomo importancia estaba deseoso de llegar al comedor, después de todo antes de servir la comida llegaba el correo y pasaría algo que él no se quería perder, Hermione lo llamo desde la mesa y Harry fue a sentarse con ellos, Colin como de costumbre llego corriendo con su cámara tomo unas cuantas fotos cegando un poco a Potter y después de la emoción lo abrazo, esto puso sumamente nervioso a Harry, NO ME TOQUES!!!, empujo al chico Cravey quien se quedo en el suelo un tanto sorprendido, por mas enfadoso que había sido Harry jamas le había gritado y lanzado al piso, todos se quedaron viendo, disculpa Colin estoy un poco cansado e irritado por el viaje, estas bien? Colin movió su cabeza aun un poco sorprendido, Harry le dio su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, Ron se quedo observando era como en el baño, en verdad deseaba saber que pasaba, todas las miradas fueron desviadas por todas las lechuzas que llegaban en ese momento, Harry no recibió nada, pero eso era algo que el ya sabía Ron había recibido una carta de su madre, Oh! Harry no le e enviado a mi madre una carta me va a matar, Harry volteo a verlo por que? pregunto, es que como no habías venido ella se preocupo y me dijo que en cuanto regresaras le avisara, de seguro me preguntara por ti de nuevo, Hermione le puso una mano en el hombro, no te preocupes Ron yo la mande por ti en cuanto pude, sabía que lo olvidarías además tardaste demasiado cuando fuiste por el cuaderno por eso no te diste cuenta, un poco de alivio se vio en su rostro, pero Harry desvío su mirada a un solo lugar esperando, estaba seguro de que la carta le llegaría, mientras la mesa de Slytherin se encontraba un poco inquieta todas las miradas estaban puestas en una carta en especial y Harry también vio la lechuza que uso esa carta sería para alguien presente en el comedor, ábrela dijo Pansy Parkinson, no quería, todos sabían lo que era y Harry estaba muy divertido recargado en su mano, del solo ver la expresión que tenía en su rostro un tanto de miedo, Ron se dio cuanta de que Harry miraba a donde Malfoy estaba y volteo enseguida, miren grito Ron a los de su mesa, a Malfoy le llego un Howler, todos se dieron cuenta, bien Draco la abriría de todas formas si no sería peor, lo hizo y espero el mensaje "ERES UN ESTUPIDO COMO PUDISTE COMETER ESE ERROR " y luego en una voz mas baja te eh descubierto Draco serás castigado. y el mensaje termino, todo el salón se volvió en carcajadas, ja, ja, ja, Ron no aguantaba mas, Malfoy será castigado por su padre, me pregunto que habrá hecho, Malfoy estaba muy molesto, volteo a ver a Harry quien seguía recargado en su mano derecha al ver que Malfoy lo observaba le dedico una sonrisa maliciosa, Ron se dio cuanta de eso mas no por eso lo había entendido, que bueno que llegaste hoy no Harry, te lo hubieras perdido, Harry volteo con Ron tienes razón, no pude llegar en mejor momento, ja, ja, ja... le viste la cara, si ja, ja, ja... esa había sido la mejor comida de Harry en mucho tiempo.

Solo que su venganza no terminaría allí, eso solo había sido un pequeño hola a Draco, el resto ya tendría tiempo después de todo debían de verse para hacer las pociones.

-OoO-

Harry caminaba por un oscuro pasillo cerca de Slytherin, esperaba encontrar a Draco, claro que él sabía que había sido Harry el del Howler y de seguro también querría vengarse, ese año en Hogwarts iba a ser algo memorable.

Su vista se nublaba o era demasiado oscuro el lugar, toco la pared al menos así sabría que no chocaría con algo, había dejado su varita en el dormitorio tal vez había sido una mala idea, una persona se acercaba, por la sombra que alcanzaba a ver era muy evidente quien era, ese peinado y su forma de moverse.

Potter que hace aquí quiere que le quite puntos, Harry se disculpo y pidió ayuda quería llevar la fiesta en paz con el profesor Snape, ya tenía suficiente con Draco, el profesor notaba raro a Harry pero no hizo mucho caso al parecer todos esos años en el castillo habían echo algo por su manera de comportarse o tal vez algún incidente antes de entrar a clases, él señor Malfoy esta en el comedor sigue con eso del Howler que le llegó, Harry agradeció la información y estaba por irse pero, se sentía cansado sus pies le temblaban, no había dormido bien y tampoco había comido mucho, después de todo era mas entretenido ver a Malfoy enojado, Snape empezó a caminar y en eso Harry cayó al piso pesadamente, Snape escucho cuando Harry toco el piso, se regreso de inmediato, Potter estaba inconsciente, enseguida lo llevó con la señora Pomfrey, no entendía el por que tanto misterio.

Harry estaba acostado abrió los ojos en ese momento Draco era quien entraba a la habitación, que buena suerte dijo justo a tiempo, no te preocupes no te haré nada no puedo arriesgarme solo deseo saber en que momento podemos reunirnos para lo de pociones, Draco estaba deseoso de estar con Potter a solas, él también tenía sus planes, Harry aun estaba un poco desorientado, que había pasado, volteo en todas direcciones hasta que por fin reconoció el lugar, estaba en la enfermería era un lugar ya muy visitado por él y para esas alturas inconfundible, que me paso? fue lo que dijo, Te desmayaste le contesto Malfoy, entonces cuando? pregunto de nuevo, se notaba un tanto impaciente también deseaba irse no quería que alguien lo viera, después de pociones dijo de inmediato tengo 2 horas libres después de eso, Draco se retiro de inmediato, no quería hablar con ese temor de ser descubierto, dio la vuelta en un pasillo y se desapareció, Ron creyó verlo pero pensó, no es mi imaginación, llegó con Harry este estaba despierto la señora Pomfrey también estaba llegando con un frasco de medicina, una poción recién hecha por Snape, se la dio a Harry esta sabía espantosa, que me paso pregunto Harry, una pequeña anemia chico debes cuidarte comer bien, volteo a ver a sus amigos espero y empieces a comer bien de ahora en adelante, no se preocupe interrumpió Ron nosotros nos encargaremos de eso, bien dijo solo descansa un poco, te podrás ir en un rato mas, gracias dijo Harry, pero que paso dijo Hermione, Harry se quedo callado, Ron se sentó a un lado de Harry, que no vez Hermione, hoy llego muy emocionado de seguro no durmió bien por lo mismo se extralimito y no te vi comer Harry eso es todo o me equivoco, creo que ya es tiempo de que les cuente, en eso Dumbledore estaba entrando, Harry nos diste un susto sobre todo a Severus quien fue él que te trajo, Harry volteo, bueno supongo que debo agradecer el favor, cambio la conversación, no iba a contar nada al director, oh! le agradara saber que ya avise que estoy aquí, dijo, muy bien Harry muy bien, por que no descansa y mañana continua las clases después de todo solo le queda una no veo mucho problema en eso, muy bien dijo Harry, Ron y Hermione se tuvieron que ir pues ellos no podían faltar a clases, nosotros te pasamos las tareas y apuntes dijo la chica y Ron solo lo miro con cara de preocupación y al final resignación, ella definitivamente no cambiaría. Harry ya no hablo mas del asunto la poción hacia su efecto y Harry solo quería descansar.

Ya era de día el momento de reunirse con Draco se acercaba, después de pociones se irían juntos a algún lugar donde nadie los molestara. Ron solo miraba a Malfoy, no deseas que te acompañe dijo al oído de Harry, Harry sonrió parecía como si fuera natural irse con Malfoy, no te preocupes estaré bien llevo mi varita nada pasara, además si intenta algo me burlare por la Howler ji, ji... esta bien dijo el pelirojo, Harry tomo sus cosas y espero a Draco en la entrada del salón, este llego y dio una fría mirada a Potter, Harry lo miro y bien a donde iremos? pregunto, sígueme dijo Malfoy.

Harry siguió al rubio por unos pasillos muy oscuros había un pasadizo que ni Harry conocía, era normal pues estaba en los terrenos de Slytherin y en ese lugar no conocía mucho, este lugar solo yo lo conozco dijo, cuando quiero estar solo aquí vengo, me adviertes que no habrá nadie dijo Harry, Draco solo sonrió hundió dos piezas de una estatua de serpiente y se abrió el pasadizo, ambos entraron y esta se cerro.

Primero que nada, de que se trato eso!!? a que te refieres contesto Harry, Malfoy se notaba molesto, no entiendo como cambiaste esa Howler para que se escuchara como mi padre, dime que intentabas con eso, bueno dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a Draco, esa es la prueba de que fuiste tu quien mando esas cartas a todos, por tu culpa no habría quien me rescatara, por que? Draco se quedo muy serio, bueno dijo yo solo me encontré a tu pajarraco, lo reconocí de inmediato, lo capture y lo use a mi conveniencia eso es todo, entonces me dices que no tuviste que ver con lo de mi tío, Harry estaba deseoso de saber la verdad, no, no tengo idea del por que tu tío se molesto tanto como para tenerte en esas condiciones tan infrahumanas, y tu fuiste su cómplice por tu culpa estuve mas tiempo encerrado!!! reprocho Harry, esta bien lo admito, pero que esperabas nunca hemos sido amigos que esperabas que fuera en tu rescate de inmediato si te ayudaba yo ganaba algo a cambio y eso hice te di mas de lo que esperabas de un rival como yo.

Tenía razón, sus palabras realmente tenía sentido, mas no por eso lo justificaba, pagaría el por permitirle ser humillado de esa forma, había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar las cosas y había llegado a ciertas conclusiones, cosa que aclararía en unos momentos.

Harry =) bien ya que esta quedando todo claro debo decir que mi deuda esta pagada, no te debo nada tu lo dijiste esa noche

Draco =) bien si lo dije, no me debes nada pero...

Harry =) antes de que hables déjame decirte que e pensado en vengarme 

Draco =) que hay de la Howler!!!

Harry se quedo callado, empezó a acercarse a Draco, este sintió un poco de temor y solo pudo caminar hacia atrás mientras Harry seguía acercándose, se topo con la pared y fue cuando Harry coloco sus manos en la pared acorralando al chico Slyterin, que pretendes!! reclamo Draco, esa vez dijo Harry, tu querías robarme mis besos no es así, te rogué para que no lo hicieras y fue entonces que te detuviste, no pienso en una mayor humillación que el que tu me robes mis besos, en verdad creí que lo harías pero, te detuviste, no lo entendí y tal vez no lo entiendo ahora pero, lo que si se es que aun los deseas, lo veo en tu mirada deseas robarme por lo menos un beso, y eso te hace sufrir, solo dices tonterías dio Draco volteando la mirada, Harry solo sonrió, le volteaba la mirada no podía decir que no, por lo menos no mirándolo a los ojos, eso significaba que estaba en lo cierto, Harry se acerco lo suficiente para que Draco pensara que sus labios se unirían, mas no fue así Harry se alejo, sus labios tan cerca y ahora tan lejos, entonces dijo Potter, ya que no deseas mis besos no te los daré, pero se que aun los quieres y te lo probare, mis labios estarán tan cercas de los tuyo pero, no podrás robarme ni uno solo esa será mi venganza y ahora podríamos empezar con la poción.

Draco se quedo paralizado, si creía que esa era una venganza pues estaba muy equivocado y el disfrutaría de las provocaciones de Potter sacaría partido de la disque venganza del lindo chico de ojos esmeralda, Harry hizo por lo menos dos provocaciones a Draco mientras hacia la poción, Draco no parecía afectado y si realmente no la estaba pasando mal, no pensó Harry tarde o temprano se sentirá mal, sentirá tanto deseos de besarme que se humillara ante mi, en verdad ya ninguno de los dos sabía realmente lo que pasaba pero, ambos sacarían partido de todo el asunto.

Los días pasaban y Harry seguía con su plan cada vez que se encontraba con Draco lo provocaba sus labios casi rozaban mientras Draco disimulaba que no pasaba nada, mas por dentro realmente deseaba besarlo, ese día Draco había preguntado a Harry si podían ir mas tarde Harry accedió era obvio que en una hora no haría mucho y estaba seguro de que Draco por fin explotaría, su venganza se estaba acercando y por fin podría ver a Draco tan humillado como el se había visto...

Moyoroshi... Jane mata...

Bueno quien se venga de quien la verdad ya ni yo lo se, espero y se resuelva en el siguiente capitulo je, je...

Creo que eso de poner Japonés no va mucho con los ingleses así que ya no lo haré. 

Draco se vengara o será Harry mmm... eso ya lo comente aunque me encanta decirlo una y otra vez jo, jo, jo... ejem bueno ya! Harry recibirá noticias de Sirius y Voldemort no lo olvidemos hará algo que pues pondrá todo de cabeza je, je.

****


	4. la venganza perfecta

****

* IMA NANI GA HOSHII DESU KA *

* En este momento que es lo que quieres?

(¬_¬) * CAP –1 * (^_^)

(=LA VENGANZA PERFECTA=)

MADE IN YATTA´S BRAIN

__

A wounded heart will remember fear.

A pained heart will look to lean on something.

Strength is a fortress that holds everything together.

Gentleness cannot be felt without knowing the tears.

Harry salió de pociones y como cada vez Ron y Hermione preocupados pedían ir con él mas Harry no aceptaba, todo estará bien decía, esa vez estaban mas insistentes que de costumbre, Harry les dijo que esa vez no iría, no por lo menos en una hora mas, como no hubo muchos deberes fueron a visitar a Hagrid el guardabosques y ahora profesor de Hogwarts, este los recibió muy contento, platicaban sobre las clases hasta que el tema de Draco termino por entrar en la conversación.

Hagrid =) y Harry no te a dado problemas ese chico Malfoy

Harry =) ¬¬ ya!! no ha pasado nada, el solo observa mientras yo trabajo, eso es todo!!, cuantas veces se los voy a decir 

Fueron interrumpidos por una lechuza que revoloteaba en la ventana Hagrid fue enseguida tomo la carta y vio que era para Harry, se la entregó todos intrigados deseaban saber de quien era, Harry la abrió, es de Sirius!! empezó a leerla sin importar quien estuviera:

__

"Harry me alegra que ya estés en Hogwarts, no te preguntare el por que de tu ausencia, solo que te tengo una noticia muy importante y no puedo decírtela por medio de esta carta te veré detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid por favor ve enseguida."

Harry se quedo muy serio, detrás de la cabaña, Harry dejo caer la carta y salió corriendo a donde decía la carta, llegó y empezó a voltear en todas direcciones, que carta tan mas extraña pensó, en realidad sería de Sirius, no sería una broma de Draco, claro la venganza, que tonto había sido, como iba a estar Sirius en ese lugar y de día era demasiado arriesgado, aunque como se entero Draco?, Ron, Hagrid y Hermione llegaron y vieron a Harry quien en su corazón aun guardaba un poco de esperanza, ja, sería genial que estuvieras aquí, dijo en un susurro, Harry!!! todos voltearon, en verdad, no lo podía creer Sirius su alegría fue opacada por su preocupación, que haces!? te van a descubrir, Sirius sonrió, que no te da gusto verme, claro que si dijo Harry pero, soy un hombre libre interrumpió, Harry no lo podía creer libre, no era una mentira, pero como?

Sirius.- todo es gracias a Dumbledore

Ron.- Sirius! no tardo mucho en llegar

Hermione.- veo que la eficiencia del profesor Dumbledore es magnifica

Hagrid.- que te pareció nuestra sorpresa Harry

Harry.- ustedes lo sabían? por que no me dijeron nada?

Sirius.- y arruinar la sorpresa

Ron.- créeme que casi te lo digo

Harry.- que paso atraparon a Colagusano?

Sirius.- desgraciadamente no, estoy confinado en el castillo y bajo la supervisión de Dumbledore, el de forma muy inteligente explico cosas como el como escape de Azkaban, el entregarme, todo fue un plan muy bien elaborado, todo parece indicar que Voldemort intentara algo y ahora soy el profesor contra las artes oscuras

Harry.- en serio!!! supongo que te veré en clases

Sirius.- pero no creas que te tratare de forma especial

Hermione.- eso me parece bien aunque Harry no tiene problemas con esa asignatura

Ron.- con migo si puede tener el trato especial

Hagrid.- bueno por que no pasamos adentro

Harry.- oh! esperen

Sirius.- que pasa Harry?

Harry.- tengo que ir a hacer una tarea que ellos te expliquen

Harry le da un fuerte abrazo a su padrino y se va corriendo mientras volteaba y agitaba su mano vigorosamente, se veía tan feliz, Sirius volteó con los demás, de que tarea se trata? pregunto mientras Ron y Hermione no sabían como empezar a explicar.

__

Tonight...... Tonight......

Towards the wavering flame near the midnight blue.

Harry había llegado donde Draco, ni siquiera lo miro entro como si nadie estuviera con su feliz rostro.

Draco =) vienes muy feliz hoy Potter

Harry =) oh! Draco no te vi disculpa, creo que ando un poco distraído hoy

Draco =) y por que tanta felicidad si se puede saber

Harry =) Draco tenemos poco tiempo hoy así que quisiera empezar cuanto antes

Draco =) si te parece, esta bien

Harry =) bien que haré hoy?

Draco le entrega la receta a Harry este de inmediato comienza, la hora estaba transcurriendo de una forma fastidiosa para Draco, Harry no lo había provocado en todo ese tiempo, no como le era ya su costumbre, se le hacía ya tan extraño, se habrá cansado pensó, aun así el estaba demasiado feliz, incluso estaba ignorándolo por completo, cualquier cosa que Draco dijera tenía que repetirlo e incluso gritarle, ya faltaban escasos 10 min. para que la hora terminara, Draco ya no lo soportaba, ser ignorado de esa forma, ya había logrado dominarse incluso hasta le gustaba que Harry lo provocara pero, el ignorarlo eso si que no, Harry estaba por revolver la poción cuando sintió la mano de Draco en su muñeca, Harry volteó, pasa algo? pregunto, Draco se quedo observándolo, no importa cuanto te apures no terminaras esta poción hoy puesto que su preparación nos llevo dos clases de dos horas, entonces alcanzare a hacer lo que debo hoy no? Draco se quedo muy sereno frente a Harry, Potter volvió a ignorarlo y continuo con lo que estaba haciendo, Draco se quedo allí, ya no lo soportaba mas, Harry se dio cuenta que tenía que poner la poción a hervir y dejarla así por media hora, bueno pensó creo que tienes razón, no hay mas que pueda hacer, Draco se dio cuenta de que estuvo a punto de estallar, no le podía dar el gusto, eso sería admitir su derrota, Harry lo veía muy feliz.

Draco =) entonces me dirás por que tu felicidad

Harry =) bueno ya que tengo que estar mas de media hora sin hacer nada te lo diré

Draco =) entonces, que puede ser

Harry =) bueno hoy vi a una persona especial para mi 

Draco =) se ve que aprecias a esa persona

Harry =) es la persona que mas quiero en este mundo y ahora estaremos juntos, esa persona también significa que ya no volveré al mundo muggle

Draco no sabía que pensar, quien era esa persona, acaso la persona dueña del corazón de Harry se había presentado, como?, que te pasa? pregunto Harry a Draco, Draco le volteó el rostro, no, no me pasa nada, mientras apenas se notaba un toque carmesí en las mejillas de Draco, estaba celoso? Harry no pudo dejar de reírse al pensar en tal cosa, que es tan gracioso!? dijo Malfoy molesto, nada, nada decía aun riéndose, no te puedes reír por nada!! esta bien te lo voy a decir creo saber lo que pasa, Malfoy se quedo callado escuchando, creo que hoy vine de muy buen humor y no te e provocado como siempre, empiezo a creer que lo disfrutas, te e estado ignorando y ahora te hablo de una persona maravillosa y tus celos se dan a relucir, eso no es cierto!!!!! interrumpió de inmediato, lo vez dijo Harry quien se acerco a Draco, celoso, a pesar de que no hay nada entre nosotros, te sientes con derecho a mi persona, o me equivoco? Draco estaba un poco furioso pero no se dejaría envolver, así que decidió contestar a eso, como no me voy a sentir con derecho a ti si la mitad de tu cuerpo es mío, ese maldito pensó Harry como se atrevía a recordárselo, o que ya se te olvido Potter, un poco de cinismo se notaba en su forma de hablar, y se acerco mas a Harry para deslizar su mano por la cintura de Harry, Potter reacciono de inmediato y lo empujo a la pared puso su mano en el cuello de Malfoy se veía sumamente molesto, miraba a Draco con despreció, mírate dijo Draco estabas tan feliz y ahora caíste en tu propia venganza, Harry empezó a presionarle el cuello estaba dispuesto a apretar ese cuello hasta que el aire ya no pasara mas por allí pero, el no era un asesino y por mas que ese maldito lo irritara no podía hacer nada, empezó a reír, no, no, no me molestare por una tontería Harry lo estaba liberando fue cuando Draco aprovecho la oportunidad para robarle un beso a Harry.

Tomo por sorpresa a Harry lo rodeo con sus brazos para que no pudiera resistirse, con su mano derecha acerco la cabeza de Potter y por fin sus labios estarían unidos, rozo sus labios al inicio después ni Harry pudo detenerlo, unidos por completo ahora los labios de Potter eran suyos y por mas que el chico de los anteojos se resistiera ya estaba hecho, intentaba liberarse y no podía, empezaba a desesperar hasta que por fin el oxigeno se agotaba y Draco lo libero con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, tocaba su labio superior con su dedo, tus labios son míos Potter, Harry se limpiaba los labios y empezó a escupir, eres un maldito!! como te atreves, la culpa es tuya argumento, mía!! mía!! tu fuiste quien empezó!, Claro que si pero si lo hubieras olvidado no estarías en esta situación, además pudiste irte hace rato, a que te refieres? pregunto Harry, la poción después de hervir debe dejarse enfriar sola hubieras puesto el hechizo del fuego por media hora y te hubieras ido, por que no lo dijiste?!! reclamaba Harry, y es por eso que nunca serás tan bueno como yo en pociones, nunca lees la receta completa siempre vas paso a paso lo que dice pero , ya no importa la media hora ya casi terminó, Harry salió del lugar sumamente molesto, esto no se quedara así!!, eso dijiste la última vez, claro que no se quedara así.

__

Darkness....rain.... tell me, now.

Moon....wind.... answer me, now.

Far....So far....in the distance, far away.

At the end of my journey, what is there?

Había estado tan feliz Sirius estaba con él, su venganza iba tan bien, que había salido mal? no lo entendía ese canalla se había salido con la suya, como podía atacarlo? como continuar su venganza? pues mas valía que se apresurara puesto que solo le quedaban 4 días para ponerse al corriente.

Harry iba caminando molesto por el pasillo se encontró con Sirius en el camino, Harry iba tan molesto que ni se dio cuenta, Sirius se quedo muy extrañado y siguió a Harry, puso la mano en el hombro de su ahijado ya que parecía no oír, el chico agarro la mano y la lanzo volteando enseguida, estaba por gritar algo pero se dio cuenta de que no era apropiado.

Sirius =) pasa algo malo?

Harry =) no, no pasa nada estoy bien

Sirius =) a mi no me lo parece, te fuiste tan feliz y ahora... ese chico Malfoy te molesto no es así?

Harry =) no tengo por que mentirte, hizo que perdiera mi tiempo y eso me enfureció

Sirius =) y dime por que no entraste a mi clase?

Harry =) tu clase? oh no! era, lo siento estaba con Malfoy haciendo una poción pero, diste clases?

Sirius =) bueno los de Shlyterin no fueron no iba pero, Hermione aviso a todos, no te preocupes en la mañana Dumbledore me presentara y entonces no te daré justificación aunque sea por una tarea

Harry =) esta bien, prometo no faltar, por cierto todos los años se hace un club de duelos lo harás tu también, Snape siempre ayuda

Sirius =) con que Snape ayuda

Harry =) creo que eso es un si, veo que sus rivalidades siguen presentes

Sirius =) no, creo que el club de duelo es una magnifica idea

Perfecto pensó Harry en se lugar podría tener un duelo con Malfoy ahora que estaba tranquilo podía pensar mas claramente, la venganza perfecta, eso era algo que Malfoy jamás olvidaría.

Sirius fue anunciado al día siguiente y también fue anunciado el club de duelos, por supuesto Snape estaría allí para ayudar aunque no le agradaba mucho la idea pero, si Potter y Malfoy se soportaban, por que Sirius y él no? además podía pasarla bien si lo ponía en ridículo frente a sus alumnos.

Ahora tenían menos tiempo para hacer las pociones, eso no afectaba mucho puesto que eran pociones mas cortas y solo tardaban por que había que dejarlas enfriar, claro que en la clase no se retiraron temprano puesto que el profesor Snape había preparado un discurso para hablar de ciertas pociones que no harían en clase pero que existían y de advertir que nadie se atreviera a hacerlas puesto que eran peligrosas para la persona que las hacía, varios brujos las habían intentado hacer y habían fallecido en el intento, la clase parecía que iba mejorando hasta que regreso a la historia de las pociones y todo se había tornado aburrido de nuevo.

ya se estaba llegando la hora Harry estaba un poco nervioso, esperaba que todo saliera bien. 

__

The dreams that pierce can be hidden from view.

But the dreams will never disappear.

Strength is proof that we all finally realize.

Gentleness now is foolishness that will be a burden.

Harry estaba esperando a Malfoy de seguro llegaría con su sonrisa triunfal, Harry vio la poción ya estaba lista para continuar, Draco no llegaba, después de pociones se había desaparecido, bien no perdería mas el tiempo y empezaría de inmediato.

Después de 15 minutos Draco apareció, Potter acaso te quieres ir pronto? Harry no le dio mucha importancia se había dado cuenta de que a Draco le dolía mas el que lo ignoraran, otra vez hay que dejar enfriar por 5 min que receta tan rara pensó ni hablar tendría que aguantar a Draco todo ese tiempo.

Draco =) 5 minutos eh? suficientes por el momento

Harry =) voy al baño ahora regreso

Draco =) te vas a pasar de tiempo!!

Harry =) claro que no el baño esta cercas, no tardare nada

Draco =) me estas evadiendo no es así 

Harry =) si no me dejas ir entonces si no me alcanzara el tiempo

Harry hizo a un lado a Malfoy y salió, no estaba en sus planes ir al baño pero, que bueno que le dieron ganas por lo menos no lo soportaría, Harry regreso justo a tiempo para continuar con su poción, la poción por fin estaba terminada solo tenía que calentarse 10 min mas y ya, ese era tiempo suficiente para realizar su plan, Harry volteo a ver a Draco, este se dio cuenta y también lo hizo, Potter que te pareció la sesión de ayer, estoy seguro de que la disfrutaste, ja, ja, ja...

Harry estaba molesto, claro que lo estaba pero, no dejaría que su plan se arruinara, se acerco sin decir una sola palabra y sin mostrar emociones, estaba de frente a Draco el cual no sabía como reaccionar, que le pasaba a Potter, se sentó, ahora si que pensaba que Harry se estaba volviendo loco, Harry deslizo su mano por la pierna de Draco por debajo de la túnica y l jalaba para obligar a Malfoy a bajar, que te pasa Potter?! Harry consiguió que Draco cayera al piso y empezó a meterse debajo de la túnica gateando, Draco no sabía que eso según Harry era su venganza ja!, eso de ninguna manera podría ser una venganza, incluso lo disfrutaba, quien lo creería Harry debajo de su túnica acariciándolo y sin necesidad de pedirlo o forzarlo a hacerlo.

Draco sintió el rose de las manos de Potter al contacto con su piel, Harry estaba metiendo su mano debajo de su ropa, pasaba despacio sus dedos por todo el pecho de Malfoy, hasta que se detuvo.

empezó a salir de la túnica, que paso? apenas si alcanzaremos a llegar a la clase de artes oscuras dijo Harry, demonios pensó, pero que había sido eso? algo no estaba bien, antes de salir Harry detuvo a Malfoy, ahora parte de tu cuerpo también es mio, Draco se quedo callado, como se atrevía?! Harry se fue y Draco tras él, ahora Harry parecía jugar el mismo juego, ese es un juego que Potter no podrás ganar pensaba mientras caminaba a la siguiente clase. 

__

Tonight...... Tonight......

Towards the blazing flames near the midnight blue.

La clase estaba por empezar Harry de inmediato se fue con Ron y Hermione, Sirius entro por la puerta, en cuanto entro no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a hablar, buenos días como todos saben soy su nuevo profesor Sirius Black y como se que estamos un poco atrasados síganme por favor, Sirius salió de la habitación, nadie entendía nada, Harry fue el primero en salir Ron y Hermione, Draco les siguió, nadie diría que un Slytering es un cobarde, después de eso todos empezaron a seguirlos, Sirius se detuvo, Snape estaba allí, Sirius pidió a la clase se dividiera revolviendo a los alumnos de ambas casas, una plataforma emergió del suelo, bueno dijo con una sonrisa "bienvenidos al club de duelos" haber quien empezara primero, Snape interrumpió por que no escoge a un alumno y yo escogeré al otro, mmm... Sirius lo penso un poco, eso se escuchaba como si lo estuviera retando, pues no lo dudaría eligiría a Harry, esta bien Snape dijo elijo a Harry, Harry se acerco, claro como si no fuera obvio a quien eligiría, Draco Malfoy, perfecto eso sería grandioso.

Snape se quedo pensativo, que tal Wesley, Que!! tanto Sirius como Harry y Draco se quedaron muy decepcionados, Sirius interrumpió, pense que escogerías a alguien de tu casa, por que no lo haces?, Snape volteo y se le quedo viendo fijamente, que crees que es esto, solo enseñamos a estos jóvenes a defenderse del mal no es un concurso de habilidades entre ambas casas, eso sin duda le había dolido mas que él que Harry hubiera vencido a cualquier Slytering.

Su plan no había funcionado no había podido tener un duelo con Draco, no importaba después de todo esa era la primera clase, algún día tendría que enfrentarse a él, por lo pronto aun estaba su otra venganza la que había tramado sin saber lo del club de duelo, ya era de noche y pasaría en cualquier momento debía de darse prisa, Ron lo detuvo, te vas a ir le pregunto, si debo apresurarme, no te llevaras tu capa? Harry se le quedo viendo, no, me será mas fácil de la otra forma, otra forma? no dejes que te atrapen Harry, no te preocupes, es un pequeño truco que aprendí hace poco, y a donde iras? pregunto el pelirrojo realmente deseaba saber su amigo ahora estaba tan lleno de secretos sentía como si fuese un extraño, era poco lo que sabía desde que había vuelto no era el mismo simplemente no lo era. 

Harry se fue muy entusiasmado, se fue lo mas rápido que pudo, Ron lo quiso alcanzar pero, él ya no estaba, como había desaparecido sin usar su capa?

__

Birds....clouds.... tell me, now.

Waves....shadows.... answer me, now.

Far....so far....in the distance, far away.

At the end of my journey, what is there?

Moyoroshi... Jane Mata.

La canción que use es midnight blue de Megumi Hayashibara (Slayers) claro la traducción en ingles de animelyrics.com


	5. ¡¡¡Beso a Potter!

* En este momento que es lo que quieres?

(¬_¬) * CAP –5 * (^_^)

(=¡¡¡BESO A POTTER!!!=)

MADE IN YATTA´S BRAIN

****

Harry ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer su deseo d venganza le permitía pensar en cosas que jamas imagino cosas que si se le hubieran ocurrido jamás haría, la que le esperaba a Draco, había llegado muy lejos y ya no le permitiría seguir saliéndose con la suya, su plan era a prueba de tontos excepto por una cosita esperaba estar a tiempo para podré ver la expresión de Draco y no ser atrapado por los corredores, también mm... bueno Draco tendría su castigo lo único malo era si él podría estar presente, solo tenía que encontrar a una persona que lo guiará y todo marcharía bien si mal no lo recordaba Draco tomaba su baño en la noche puesto que en aquel momento fue cuando anochecía, además su cabello estaba seco en la mañana nunca lo traía mojado quería decir que no se bañaba en la mañana y después de clases imposible puesto que era un Malfoy eso no era de alguien con clase, bañado y perfumado antes de salir.

Pansy Parkinson una de las compañeras de Malfoy andaba por allí Harry la seguiría que suerte pensaba, estaba por entrar cuando se dio cuenta de que sola no estaba.

¡Aja!

Lo había descubierto, que tenemos aquí dijo entro con el a la sala común de su casa estaba por mostrar a todos a Potter, cuando tremendas carcajadas provenían cerca del baño, Bien pensó Harry ya si no veía a Draco con su expresión de vergüenza por lo menos vería a sus compañeros burlándose de él.

Pansy de inmediato preguntaba lo que pasaba en eso es Draco quien entra, Grave se trago el jabón pensando que era un chocolate y esta arrojando burbujas por la boca ja a... ¡huy! no podía ser no se burlaban de Malfoy parecía como si nada hubiera pasado, Malfoy aún no se había duchado eso quería decir que lo podría ver eso si la señorita Parkinson no lo echaba de cabeza, Draco se fue aparentemente no vio a Harry Pansy se lo llevo para mostrarle a sus amigas unos segundos mas y todo de nuevo estaba envuelto en gritos, que sucede llegó Draco molesto estaba por entrar a la ducha cuando escucho todo ese ruido espantoso, Goyle se acerco, parece que Pansy encontró, este descubrió a alguien husmeando por allí este mm... ¡ah! ya recuerdo tiene el cabello negro y ojos verdes las chicas dicen que es lindo, ¡¡Lindo!!? ¿¿como que lindo?? ese no podía ser otro mas que Potter, de seguro su plan se había arruinado las chicas se habían encargado de ese y ahora era tiempo de ir para burlarse de él.

Una rueda de chicas gritando, no era de histeria era como si fuera una estrella a la que le piden autógrafos, ¿que demonios pasaba? Draco se abrió paso entre todas las chicas, quedo impresionado y se quedo en seco, todas lo veían con desagrado, ¿que te pasa? dijo una mientras el resto también hacía preguntas como, ¿que no tienes modales? ¿por que me empujaste? ¿te lavaste los dientes? ¿por que interrumpes? Pansy se e acerca y hace una ultima pregunta, ¿sabes de quien es este gato? un lindo gatito negro con unos hermosos ojos verdes en verdad ese gato era sumamente lindo claro que, que gato no lo es pero, ese gato era mas ¡lindooo!!! que cualquiera que hubiera visto antes incluso se le hizo familiar, en Hogwarts era permitido tener una mascota Draco jamás había traído una, ese gato miro... miro los ojos del gato el verde de esos ojos era idéntico a los de Potter, había visto muchos gatos en su vida y ninguno como ese incluso su pelaje era alborotado, apostaba cualquier cosa a que era Potter se había transformado en gato esa era una técnica un tanto difícil que no se enseñaba en esa escuela además era seguro que no estaba registrado de otra forma sabría que Potter se podría transformar en gato, ja, ja, ja, se reía por dentro era una buena oportunidad para hacer enojar a Potter Draco reacciono a la pregunta, ¿que si se de quien es? !claro que lo se¡ ese gato es mío, Pansy se le quedo mirando, no te creo nada fueron sus palabras, nunca has tenido mascotas dicen que son estúpidas que prefieres elfos domésticos, solo que ellos no son considerados mascotas, e vas a decir que de repente tienes una, Draco se queda callado, es parte de un castigo recuerdan la Howler, vaya que lo recordaba, bueno eso tenía sentido aun así como lo comprobaría, una vez que tenga Potter no te salvaras pensaba con una sonrisa en los labios, Pansy se dio cuenta de ello, y como se que no lo lastimaras esa sonrisa tuya no me inspira confianza, la chica no estaba dispuesta a darle el lindo gatito, Draco tenía que pensar rápido no podía perder esa oportunidad, pues tengo que llevar sano y salvo a ese gato a mi casa de lo contrario la pasare mal, además yo decía eso de las mascotas refiriéndome a las ratas, los sapos, no sirven de mucho las lechuzas son solo mensajeros pero, los gatos son animales muy complacientes, Pansy estaba siendo convencida por Malfoy, esta bien dijo si el gato es tuyo de seguro vendrá a ti si lo llamas, ¡¡claro!! solo que no tenía un nombre para el gato y si Potter no cooperaba se vería como un mentiroso, Pansy puso al gato en el piso, ahora comienza a llamarlo, ¿Que nombre le pondría, HaaPoo, Hapo ven vamonos ¡ahora!, el gato se sentó en el piso, no negaría que todo salía mejor de lo que esperaba Draco se veía tan nervioso y sería mas fácil su broma se estaba cerca como mascota de Draco se habrían infinitas oportunidades para desquitarse de él, solo unos segundos mas lo dejaría esperando, Pansy lo veía con ojos de mentiroso de hecho todas las chicas Harry se estaba divirtiendo mucho pero, ya no podía esperar a ver su broma así que decidió cooperar con Draco se levanto y empezó a pasarse entre sus piernas maullando muy afectivamente, esta bien es tu gato dijo Parkinson solo una cosa, Draco se detuvo ¿ahora que? que clase de nombre es ese ja, ja, ja... todas las chicas se reían "Hapo" bueno casi lo llama Harry y también casi lo llama Potter lo que quedo Hapo como explicar eso, yo no le puse el nombre dijo un tanto enfadado todo fue culpa de un estúpido elfo, solo eso dijo tomo al gato y se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo.

Donde se suponía que podría estar a solas para burlarse de Potter todo el lugar estaba lleno, esta bien pensó primero se ducharía puso a Potter en su cama ahora vuelvo le dijo, Potter estaba seguro de que se bañaría entonces ji, ji... la risa le ganaba el chico no tardo mucho en bañarse enrollo su toalla por la cintura y estaba por salir tomaría su ropa para cambiarse, Goyle y Grabe quien aun salían unas cuantas burbujas de su boca se le quedaron viendo, ¿¡que les pasa!? estos estaban sin habla otro chico entro e hizo lo mismo Harry también estaba presente ya era un hecho solo faltaba que unos de ellos se burlara y le preguntara para que Draco enfureciera, espera Draco dijo uno saló corriendo no entendía nada y Grabe y Goyle no le daban muchas explicaciones pues aun estaban en shock muchos chicos incluso una que otra chica entro a la habitación a pesar de estar prohibido Grabe lanzo otra burbuja y al estallar Goyle reacciono, ¿beso a Potter señor? fue su pregunta Draco se quedo helado, ¡¡que tonterías dices!! Harry ya no aguantaba la risa se estaba revolcando en la cama gracias a dios la risa de los gatos no es como la de los humanos, las risas ya no se hicieron esperar, una de las chicas pregunto ¿Potter besa bien, Malfoy? mientas volvía a las carcajadas, de que se trataba esto pensó ¿por que de repente todos saben que bese a Potter? ¡yo no bese a Potter! grito y todos se callaron, claro que si dijo Pansy esta grabado en tu pecho saco un espejo y le mostró a Draco "Yo bese a Potter" pues les diré que ¡¡sería al ultimo sobre la tierra a quien besaría!! ha sí dijo Pansy, si, le reitero Draco, entonces háblanos de tu gato, ojos verdes pelo negro justo como Potter y su nombre Ha-po Harry-Potter sus letras, a ti te creo que lo beses pero pobre Harry además e visto esto antes es un hechizo de la verdad nada que no sea cierto se podrá escribir en tu pecho, eso es una mentira reclamo de nuevo, ¿probamos? dijo de inmediato, además que importa si lo bese fue un accidente yo no siento ningún afecto por Potter y estoy seguro que esto es obra suya nomás lo encuentro y ¡¡me las pagara!! Harry ya no se río con tales palabras, ningún afecto, no sentía nada por él, eso había dicho se había ido molesto a cambiarse de ropa, que clase de excusas eran esas como podía desafanarse tan fácilmente, no era posible, claro que lo puso en aprietos dos veces y eso era suficiente, la pregunta era como demonios iba a salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta, estaba claro que Draco estaba seguro de que era él si no, no hubiera insistido tanto en que era su mascota, ese cretino ya quisiera que fuera de su propiedad, Draco regreso, ese Harry había sido muy molesto últimamente ya nisiquiera había por que le contestaba sus burlas, ¡¡ah!! pero su maldito orgullo si ese maldito orgullo que no se lo permitía ese escrito no se quitaba Pansy solo sabía de el pero no como quitárselo tendría que ser Harry el que se lo quitara, ¿en que momento pudo hacerle el hechizo...? ¡Ese maldito! volteo a ver al gato Harry no sabía si correr era de seguro que si se refugiaba en una chica no le haría nada pero si se burlaría de él, ya lo escuchaba "Potter ahora te escondes tras la falda de una Slythering ja, ja..." ¡no!, ¡no!, lo enfrentaría además solo eran sospechas era un gato como Potter y que tal si lo hacia creer que era solo eso un gato.

Draco se acerco al gato lo tomo y se lo llevo, no empezaría a gritarle a un gato frente a todos suficiente había ya pasado, se fue a su escondite puso a Harry en la mesa, Harry maúllo y empezó a lamerse justo como lo haría un gato, Draco solo sonrió ¡JA! deja de actuar se que eres Potter, Miau... solo eso recibía por parte de Harry ronroneos también ja, ja... Draco ya no sabía que pensar, lo que si era seguro era que sin pensarlo estaba fuera de su alcoba y si lo cachaban estaría en serios aprietos, estaba allí con la suposición de que era Harry mas no estaba seguro, ¿por que dudaba? no podía ser otro mas que Potter, Harry se levanto y salió de la habitación escucho voces y se detuvo Snape y Black ambos discutían por algo Harry se detuvo frente a ellos no se lo esperaba debió tomar las cosas con calma ahora que pasaría, Sirius se agacho y tomo al gato lo miro con poco interés hasta que vio un aire con su ahijado, Harry susurro, que dijiste pregunto Snape, !que es un gato¡ si, si, gran deducción idiota, ahora di que hace un gato aquí, debió escapársele uno de los muchachos, dámelo dijo Snape, ¡NO! Snape no entendía que le pasaba a Sirius, yo me quedo con el mañana preguntare de quien es el gatito, bien dijo Snape quien se dio la vuelta y se retiro molesto. 

Sirius estaba mirándolo de una forma acusadora pero, Harry sabía que Malfoy los estaba viendo así que tendría que fingir, miau maúllo y empezó a jugar con las mangas de Sirius, creo que ya estoy cansado se dijo estoy imaginando cosas, Harry aprovecho y salió despavorido...

Por fin estaba en su cama se metió debajo de las sabanas y se trasformo quedando acostado se durmió un tanto burlándose, Ron pudo escuchar sus burlas mas por el sueño no quiso saber nada.

Draco lo esperaría, le reclamaría todo y esa vez no tendría piedad de Potter.

Ya se acercaban las clases ya, no faltaba mucho para que se acabaran sus reuniones, Harry quedaría libre y no podía desaprovechar ni un solo segundo.

La hora del desayuno, Ron se había levantado, Harry estaba aun acostado lo movió para que se levantara Harry dio señales de vida y eso fue suficiente para Ron, no veremos en el comedor le dijo, Harry se dio la vuelta, el desayuno termino dando lugar a las primeras clases del día, Harry no se había presentado, algo raro se sentirá mal fue lo primero que pensaron, después Ron recordó que Harry había salido esa noche tal vez estaba desvelado y no podía despertar, irían en su búsqueda después de pociones, Draco no lo vio en la clase, ese maldito estaba escapando y no sabía aún como quitarse el escrito en el pecho, cada vez que se metiera a bañar o se descubriera el pecho se burlarían de él, no lo podía permitir y tuvo que hacer un enorme sacrificio, ¡claro! hablar con el indeseable pobretón y la sabihonda sangre sucia, llego con ellos preguntando por Potter, ellos al principio no quisieron cooperar, la verdad es que ni ellos lo sabían así que Draco disidió esperar mientras ellos iban a ver que pasaba, llegaron al dormitorio y Harry no estaba en su cama ni siquiera estaba tendida era como si se acabara de levantar, Ron sonrió de seguro se acaba de levantar y se esta alistando tu crees que se perdería una clase de Sirius, a Hermione le pareció una excusa bastante buena así que no le dio mucha importancia al asunto, Draco estaba impaciente, claro que a los amigos de Harry se les olvido y no le dijeron nada, ya no lo soportaba solo se burlaban de él, la hora se paso y todavía no sabía nada, que se creía, se fue a la siguiente clase, Sirius esperaba el inicio de la clase Malfoy fue el ultimo en entrar, se detuvo en la entrada miro en todas direcciones, Sirius le hablo, señor Malfoy ¿va a quedarse parado en la entrada? por cierto ¿donde esta Harry este, quiero decir el señor Potter? Draco se le quedo viendo, pregunte a sus amigos yo no lo e visto en todo el día, pero ¿usted tiene una tarea con el de pociones no es sí? volvio a preguntar, no asistio dijo de inmediato, se fue a sentar, Sirius estaba muy desconcertado, se dirigio al grupo, alguien sabe donde esta Potter, todos se miraban unos a otros, nadie lo había visto. 

Bien no hay que perder la calma pensaba, Harry aparecería durante la clase, si eso pazaría pero, si el no había aparecido en todo el día algo había pasado ¿y si Harry estaba herido? claro que sus obligacions estaban primero pero, también el proteger a sus alumos era su obligación, ... ... ... ¿que hacer?

Estaba claro que el muchacho había salido victorioso ya de muchos peligros ¿por que iba a ser esta la excepción? ¿será? ahora que por fin podía estar con su ahijado, ¡¡oh no!! volteo con los muchachos quienes esperban en silencio ya que é profesor tardo mucho pensando, haber muchachos dijo Wesley Granger y Malfoy se quedan el resto ira al club de duelo con Snape y ¡tu! tomo a un chico cualquiera hiso una nota y se la dio, entregala al profesor Snape fueron sus indicaciones, todos los alumnos salieron excepto los tres que menciono, ya estando solos empezó Sirius con las preguntas.

Sirius =) ¿donde fue la ultima vez que lo vieron?

Ron =) pues en la mañana lo movi para que se levantara y me fui al comedor él se movio y pense que ya se había despertado

Hermione =) pues yo lo vi ayer antes de dormir

Draco =) pues yo no soy amigo de él ¿por que estoy aquí?

Sirius =) por que él tenía compromisos contigo, una tarea de pociones ¿no es así?

Draco =) pero el no asistió, estuve esperando y nada ellos iban a investigar me dejaron botado, no me dijeron nada

Ron =) ¡oh cierto! fuimos a su, este fui a su cama y ya no estaba parecía que se acababa de despertar imaginamos que iría con Malfoy y como no sabemos donde trabajan pues no supimos a donde ir

Hermione =) esta claro que aquí nadie sabe donde esta Harry, sería conveniente que fuéramos con Dumbledore y le explicáramos

Ron =) esperen un momento... el mapa

Draco =) ¿el mapa? ¿de que hablan, que mapa?

Sirius =) hablas del mismo mapa que estoy pensando

Hermione =) que no se quedo con el un profesor 

Ron =) no yo lo tengo en mi mochila lo iba a usar y lo olvide je,je

Ron saca el mapa era de seguro que encontrarían a Harry con el, solo que este estaba lleno de nombres podía ver a Snape en el club de duelo Dumbledore en su oficina con Hagrid el cual estaba saliendo, ellos cuatro en el salon pero, ninguna señal de Harry, ni siquiera el mapa lo encontraba entonces ¿donde estaba?

Moyoroshi... Jane Mata

-OoO-

Creo que eso de Voldemort tendrá que esperar lo voy a dejar para los ultimos capitulos Harry esta perdido y pues ¿que haran? mmm... ¿donde se habra metido?, ¿que hara Draco? ¿se habra lavado los dientes? ¿volvera el lindo gatito? ¿cual será la siguiente venganza? muy importante ¿de quien? ¿podra Draco quitarse las letras de su pecho? ¿querre que se las quite? mmm... ¡¡¡¡naaa!!!! ¡¡se le ven bien lindas!! las letras porsupuesto mmm... quien sabe talvez las cambie, estoy dispuesta a escuchar consejos jo, jo. jo, jo... ^O^!!!!! ejem, je, je. 


	6. Un gatito negro

* En este momento ¿que es lo que quieres?*

(¬_¬) * CAP –6 * (^_^)

(=UN GATITO NEGRO=)

MADE IN YATTA´S BRAIN

Harry no estaba, no era posible encontrarlo por medio del mapa solo quedaba ir con Dumbledore para ver lo que opinaba, ¿que podían hacer?

Todos estaban allí Hermione, Ron, Sirius, incluso Draco quien aun se preguntaba que hacía el allí, y Sirius le repetía que él había estado con Harry así que podía aportar valiosa información.

Dumbledore =) ¡¿Que Harry esta perdido?!

Sirius =) si así parece no lo podemos encontrar

Ron =) ni siquiera con el mapa del merodeador, él no aparece 

Hermione =) ¿ese mapa encuentra a cualquiera dentro del castillo no es así?

Draco =) que quieres decir que Potter salió del castillo sin que nadie se diera cuenta y si fue así ¿para que?

Dumbledore =) creo que el señor Malfoy tiene razón, algo debió pasar para que el señor Potter no este en Hogwarts

Sirius =) pues no lo entiendo, alguien aquí esta mintiendo

Hermione =) pues no lo e visto Ron se supone que fue el ultimo

Dumbledore =) alguien vio algo inusual en Harry, o mas bien dicho usual, como salir por la noche y andar por los pasillos

Ron, Sirius y hasta él mismo Draco se tensaron, claro que ellos sabían que Harry había salido esa noche.

Ron =) pero, si salió no le veo mucho el caso ya que en la mañana estaba aquí

Dumbledore =) pues si sabemos a donde fue tal vez tengamos alguna pista de donde esta

Ron =) esta bien, la verdad es que Harry a estado muy extraño últimamente

Hermione =) si ya no es el mismo, sus ojos no lo se, tienen un brillo diferente, no lo se pense que era mi imaginación

Sirius =) él no ha hablado mucho conmigo parece como si me huyera

Draco =) yo lo veo igual, el chico llega como toda una estrella a clases tarde y nadie sabe por que 

Sirius =) eso no les incumbe, con que Dumbledore lo sepa es mas que suficiente, ¿crees que su misión lo afecto de alguna manera Dumbledore? 

Ron =) ¿misión?

Hermione =) es por eso que el nos huye, no puede contar nada

Dumbledore =) me temo que ni yo se, Harry me envío una carta no quería preocupar a nadie, solo dijo que ingresaría tarde este año mas no se por que y creo que debemos esperar hasta que el este listo para contar

Sirius =) pero, y si no regresa y si no lo encontramos estamos hablando de mi ahijado hay que hacer algo!!!

Draco =) ¿ahijado? ¿Harry tiene familiares magos? ¿por que vivía con muggles?

Claro Draco no sabía muchas cosas sobre Harry, era claro que no llegarían muy lejos quedándose allí solo hablando, solo que ¿en donde empezar a buscar?

Todos se quedaron viendo a Malfoy, claro! él no sabía nada de Sirius y Harry

Draco =) quiere decir que Potter vivirá con usted al terminar las clases y no con esos detestables muggles que lo mantienen... 

Draco se quedo callado, que clase de explicación podría dar, oh! si Harry estaba prisionero y yo lo rescate de esos muggles me escape del castillo y mande las cartas para que nadie mas fuera después intente aprovecharme de Potter y es por eso que él no les dice nada y ahora estamos de venganza en venganza, si como no, todos esperaban a que Draco continuara.

Dumbledore =) continúe señor Malfoy

Draco =) bueno, este, ya saben el detesta a su familia muggle no es así

Ron =) y como lo sabes 

Hermione =) bueno todo mundo lo sabe Harry nunca habla de ellos efusivamente y siempre que regresa se pone triste mientras que el resto esta feliz de ver a sus familias, eso lo sacas por lógica, el que tu lo sepas por que los conoces no significa que nadie mas lo sepa

Draco =) así es!! tonto

Por primera vez había agradecido que esa sabelotodo interrumpiera, le había salvado por el momento, mas Dumbledore no se veía muy convencido

Dumbledore =) yo creo que el señor Malfoy no nos esta diciendo todo lo que sabe, no hay algo mas que quiera decir

Draco =) no se nada sobre donde esta, si lo supiera no estaría aquí perdiendo mi tiempo

Sirius =) entonces ¿que haremos?

Dumbledore =) por lo pronto no queremos que toda la escuela se ponga histérica, esperemos a que todas las habilidades que tiene el señor Potter lo saquen de esta.

Todos se quedaron serios, bueno si algo sabía hacer el muchacho era salir de momento difíciles, eso los consolaba un poco, además no podían hacer nada mas, estaba claro que todos desconfiaban de Malfoy algo no quería decir. En todo el día no se supo de Potter, esta demás decir que Sirius no pudo dar bien sus clases, estaba sumamente preocupado y fue cosa que Snape aprovechaba, el no sabía por que nadie mas había sido informado ni siquiera los maestros, no quería agravar el asunto mas de lo que ya estaba, la noche llego y todos se estaban yendo a sus respectivas casas, Draco se levanto de el comedor y empezaría a caminar cuando sintió algo en sus piernas, un gatito, no cualquier gatito era "Potter" se agacho de inmediato tomo al gato y se fue rápidamente a su escondite, una vez allí puso al gato en la mesa y comenzó a hablar.

Draco =) vamos Potter, se que eres tu, ya te divertiste bastante, ahora te harás el importante, Dumbledore no podrá cubrirte por mucho tiempo, ya todos se preguntan por que no asististe hoy a clases

miau...

Draco =) miau, no me vengas con tus cosas Potter, yo no soy tu ñoño amigo Weasley que tiene paciencia hacia ti te exijo respuestas... y bien donde estabas metido

miau... 

El gato se bajo de la mesa y comenzó a juguetear con frascos que estaban en el piso, Draco se estaba molestando, tomo al gato y lo puso de frente a él, se quedo observando por unos minutos, no tenía duda de que fuera Harry, escucha le dijo, se que eres Potter, ese pelaje negro y desordenado con ojos esmeralda solo puedes ser tu Potter así que ya deja de fingir, miau, solo maullidos obtenía del gato, que podía hacer para que volviera a la normalidad, esta bien dijo, te voy a poner en una jaula y cuando estés dispuesto a regresar a tu forma tocaras una campanilla que le pondré a la jaula tres veces seguidas, Draco tomo al gato y lo puso en la jaula, el gato no puso la mayor oposición al entrar a la jaula, llevaba la jaula con el iría a su dormitorio, empezó a hablar, tal vez debería llevarte con Dumbledore para que te regrese a tu forma, te reprenderán por no haberte registrado, sabes eso es un delito, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes, volteo a ver al gato estaba dormido, Draco se detuvo, maldito gato!!!! lanzo la jaula del coraje y el gato despertó asustado, la jaula se abrió y el gato salió corriendo, maldición dijo Malfoy y salió tras Harry, el pasillo estaba oscuro, se detuvo, vio al gato estaba escondido tras algo pero, no podía ver bien que era solo que era de color negro, _llumus_ su varita ilumino el lugar, el gato salió corriendo por la luz, ahora veras dijo Malfoy cuando supo de tras de que se escondía el gato, "Harry" él estaba allí desmayado, la señora Pomfrey iba caminando por el otro pasillo cuando vio la luz de la varita de Draco se acerco y los vio a los dos, ¿¡que paso aquí!? ¡¡señor Potter!! ya una vez en la enfermería Dumbledore fue el primero en enterarse y llegar al lugar, aclararía no todo tal vez pero si algunas cosas.

Harry parecía estar despertando puso su mano en su cabeza, como si esta le doliera cerro aun mas los ojos y Sirius estaba entrando a la habitación cuando escucho un grito proveniente de Harry el cual se había levantado sorpresivamente de la cama, Harry se quedo viendo a las dos personas que lo observaban con cierta preocupación

Sirius =) ¿estas bien? ¿no te duele nada? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡donde diablos estabas!!!!!!!

Dumbledore =) por favor cálmese, deje que el muchacho hable

Harry estaba muy callado, Ron y Hermione entraron también, vieron que todos estaban muy serios mas no se veía demasiada tensión era claro que nada malo había pasado, sin embargo, nadie sabía donde demonios había estado el muchacho y esa duda, esa duda, era una duda, digo no se querían quedar con ella, afrontémoslo nadie se quiere quedar con esa duda, de seguro ni ustedes y supongo que ya se dijo demasiado y nada de lo que se dijo lo querían saber por que se están quedando con la mencionada duda y eso es lo que realmente no quieren je, je. Por fin Harry se atrevió a hablar por fin diría donde había estado

Harry =) este yo, ¿que paso?

Ron =) ¿como que? ¿que paso? nosotros no sabemos nada

Hermione =) Harry concéntrate y piensa donde estuviste el día de hoy

Harry =) ¿el día de hoy?

Sirius =) debió ser un lugar terrible pues te despertaste gritando

La señora Pomfrey entro en ese momento, como siempre un poco molesta pues estaban demasiado y perturbaban al paciente.

Pomfrey =) no se molesten en preguntar, el no dirá nada

Dumbledore =) por que dices eso, vamos Harry continua

Harry =) yo este, hoy... no lo se je, je

Ron =) ¡¿como que no lo sabes?!

Sirius =) escucha Harry nadie se va a molestar solo dilo ¿que es lo que esta pasando?

Pomfrey =) le pusieron un hechizo desmemorizante no recordara nada, pero la magia del señor Potter es ciertamente algo poderosa solo hay que esperar a que el efecto baje puesto que la persona que se lo puso no quería ser descubierta

Hermione =) ¿podrá ser? 

Ron =) no digas su nombre

Sirius =) pero si hubiera sido él lo hubiera matado no es así

Dumbledore =) tiene razón él ya no estaría aquí, Harry ¿reconoces a alguien de esta habitación?

Harry empezó a voltear en todas direcciones, miro la puerta de la entrada a él dijo y apunto a la puerta alguien pasaba por allí, Ron corrió para alcanzar a esa persona, al ver de quien se trataba, por que no me extraña dijo Ron, Malfoy, ¿por que recordaba a Malfoy?

Ron =) de seguro tu tienes la culpa de todo esto Malfoy, si no ¿por que te recuerda?

Draco =) yo no se nada déjame tranquilo

Dumbledore =) el señor Malfoy no pudo ser puesto que el hechizo no se lo permitiría

Hermione =) ¿sabes quien es él Harry?

Harry =) creo haberlo visto antes de desmayarme, no se bien el pasillo estaba oscuro, recuerdo un gato

Sirius =) ¿un gato?

Draco =) supongo que viste a mi gato, así fue como lo encontré seguía a mi gato

Ron =) ¿tienes un gato? y las veces que te burlaste de Hermione por tener un gato ¿que? 

Draco =) eso no te incumbe

Dumbledore =) lo mejor será que dejemos descansar al señor Potter hoy nadie tendrá respuestas.

Y todos se quedaron con la duda incluso el mismo Potter ja, ja...

...OoO...

Ron estaba con Harry intentaba recordarle cosas junto con Hermione y ocasionalmente iban con Hagrid, mientras que Draco estaba con una duda mas abrumadora, ese gato, si no era Potter ¿entonces? había visto a los dos juntos entonces no era Potter, era solo que ese gato era... no tenía duda de que fuera Potter, ¿como podía estar en dos lugares a la vez? simplemente estaba totalmente confundido. 

Harry por su parte recordaba algunas cosas como el hecho de que era mago recordaba un poco la escuela era las personas lo que en verdad no recordaba, la clase de pociones, Snape tenía el privilegio de tener a los Griffindor y a los Slhytering en ese momento y nada mejor que reprender a Potter para alegrar su día.

Snape =) Potter ¿que paso con la tarea?

El profesor espera respuesta, mas Harry se le olvidaba que era Potter y por lo tanto no contestaba, Snape ya se estaba enfadando, Hermione fue quien hablo, Harry tiene un hechizo desmemorizante por eso no lo recuerda, de inmediato Snape hablo, ¡¡cállese!! nadie le pregunto, el hecho de que él señor Potter este hechizado no le da derecho a dejar sus deberes, Ron interrumpió, entonces pregunte a Malfoy, Snape miro a Ron con una mirada fulminante, y volteo con Draco, y bien señor Malfoy, Draco pensó un poco lo que diría antes de contestar, bueno aun no termina pero dos o tres días mas estará terminada y eso fue todo lo que dijo, espero que los amigos del señor Potter le recuerden que debe hacer sus deberes.

Draco ya lo había pensado tal vez un Harry sin memoria le sería mas divertido, aun estaba su venganza pendiente y tenía que ver si Harry recordaba como quitarse el letrero del pecho.

Al terminar la clase Draco de inmediato fue tras Harry, claro que no le sería tan fácil, Hermione y Ron no dejarían que Harry esuviera cerca de Malfoy mientras estuviera en ese estado.

Hermione =) ni lo pienses Malfoy, Harry no ira contigo a ningún lado

Ron =) así es, no creas que confiamos mucho en ti

Harry =) pero ya oyeron al profesor si no hago la tarea se molestara

Ron =) ¡¡¡urge que recuperes tu memoria!!!

Draco =) pues Potter tiene razón si no viene pues reprobara, eso es todo

Hermione =) yo lo ayudare en ese caso

Draco =) pues Harry de seguro no recuerda en que posima se quedo, además el profesor no la tomara como válida

Ron =) debes admitir que por primera vez en su maldita vida tiene razón

Hermione.- pero, no podemos...

Draco =) ¿donde esta Potter?

¡QUE...!

¿Donde esta Harry? de repente ya no se encontraba Hermione y Ron salieron de inmediato a buscarlo, Draco también iba a salir pero se dio cuenta de que Harry seguía allí, estaba sentado en el piso detrás de una mesa, claro por eso no lo habían visto, pues no desaprovecharía una oportunidad como esa, jalo a Harry del brazo y se lo llevo antes de que lo viera alguien.

Y estando en un lugar donde sabía que nadie lo interrumpiría, se sentó un poco a descansar prácticamente empujaba a Potter mientras corría y eso lo había agotado un poco, respiro profundamente para recuperar el aliento y después de unos segundos estaba como nuevo.

Harry =) y que es lo que haremos ^_^

Draco =) bien, no nos falta mucho solo que antes

Harry =) dime por que ellos desconfían tanto de ti, me pareces amigable, después de todo fuiste tu quien me rescato no es así

Draco =) ... la verdad fue que yo te encontré

Harry =) como sea estoy bien gracias a ti ^_^

Harry le sonreía, Draco se sentía un poco estúpido cuando imagino si quiera que Harry le agradeciera algo, y mas que nada que le dedicara esas sonrisas tan tiernas.

Draco =) supongo que como no recuerdas nada, tampoco sabrás sobre hechizos donde puedes escribir palabras en la piel

Harry =) ¿en la piel? ¿quien haría algo así?

Draco =) tu!!

Harry =) dices que te escribí algo en la piel con magia y no puedes quitártelo

Draco =) así es, solo tu puedes quitármelo o por lo menos sabes como hacerlo

Harry =) ¿podría ver que fue lo que escribí?

Draco =) ¡¡¡claro que no!!!

Harry =) vamos, como quieres que recuerde si ni siquiera se lo que escribí 

Draco =) ¡que no!

Harry se acerco a él, le descubrió los brazos, nada, entonces... descubrió su pecho y pudo leer...

"Yo bese a Potter"

Harry se quedo estático, después observo a Malfoy, creo que Potter soy yo no? dijo, Draco se quedo muy serio y solo volteo la mirada, fue un accidente dijo finalmente, Harry aun lo observaba, un accidente entonces murmuro, mientras bajaba la mirada al piso, Draco lo observo, acaso se entristeció al oír eso, ¡no! de seguro era su imaginación. 

Harry se acerco a él, sabes no se si fue un accidente mas... Harry se detuvo, Draco solo escuchaba atentamente, Harry lo acorralo, siento que debo besarte ahora mismo, Draco se tenso, Harry había dicho eso, el chico estaba muy cerca demasiado sus labios también, sobre todo sus labios, como negarse a tal invitación, ¿quieres besarme dijo un tanto asustado? y Harry mas que responder, solo lo beso.

Moyoroshi... Jane mata. 


	7. A mi conveniencia

*** IMA NANI GA HOSHII DESU KA ***

**( En este momento que es lo que quieres?)**

**(¬_¬) * CAP –7 * (^_^)**

**(=A MI CONVENIENCIA)**

MADE IN YATTA´S BRAIN

--------------------------------------Uo0OoO0oU------------------------------------

Draco estaba recargado en la mesa, abrió sus ojos, estaba algo desconcertado, que había pasado, que estaba haciendo en ese lugar, miro en todas direcciones muy lentamente, se sentía adormilado y cuando volteo por fin vio a Harry, estaba revolviendo la poción, cuando se dio cuenta de que el bello durmiente por fin había despertado.

Harry =) que bueno que ya despertó, por un momento me preocupo ^^

Draco =) a que te refieres Potter 

Harry =) bueno intente despertarlo sin ningún éxito, parecía que tenia un hermoso sueño

Draco =) hermoso sueño?

Harry =) si, sonreía y abrazaba su mochila, creo que hasta se sonrojo ja, ja..

Draco =) basta!!!  No es gracioso 

Harry =) lo siento, creo que ya esta casi lista la poción podría checarla?

Draco =) la hiciste solo?

Harry =) solo hice lo que decía el libro

Draco =) haber deja ver si entendí que a pasado desde el momento en que entramos?

Harry =) bueno entramos sacamos las cosas y las pusimos en la mesa luego saco la receta y dijo que tenia que dejar calentar un poco el agua para empezar que estaba muy helado aquí así que tardaría y se recargo en la mesa y se quedo dormido

Draco =) entonces no has visto nada 

Harry =) de que?

Draco se quedo muy serio, en verdad todo había sido un sueño…

Que clase de sueño era ese!!!  Maldición ahora que era lo que estaba pasando, que era lo que le estaba pasando, Draco estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que nos e dio cuenta de que Harry estaba frente él, cuando este volteo se llevo un gran susto, Harry cargaba una cara de inocente que tal vez ni el en sus buenos tiempos se hubiera creído y lo miraba al rostro muy fijamente, que quieres le dijo despectivamente Draco, Harry empezó a señalar sus labios y en efecto dijo tus labios Malfoy, Draco se quedo tieso que iba a pensar si lo miraba tan interesadamente en los labio, la idea paso por su cabeza una y otra vez, estaba a punto de besarlo y esta vez seria real, Harry se acerco y Draco no hizo nada para separarlo, por que se permitía esto, su orgullo empezó a emerger de la nada, era ridículo, se sentía como tal, un estúpido esperando a que algo pase, Draco estaba por empujar a Harry cuando este toco sus labios con su dedo, Draco se quedo muy desconcertado.

Harry =) te cayo algo en los labio 

Draco se separo y se toco los labios el mismo, los tenía partidos 

Draco =) no me cayo nada es que los tengo resecos, es mejor irnos ya 

Harry =) si tu lo dices, solo que me llevarías donde tengo que ir en verdad no tengo idea 

Draco =) hay! Esta bien nada mas encontramos a una persona de tu casa y te iras esta bien 

Harry =) muy bien!

Harry y Draco estaban caminando por el pasillo ya era un poco tarde y de seguro lo regañarían por llegar tarde a su próxima clase si Harry iba a llegar tarde él aun mas, el pasillo estaba oscuro y hasta un poco tétrico como encontrar a un amigo de Potter si ellos estaban en clases, así que nada podía ya hacer se detuvo en seco estaba por decir palabra cuando Harry se le lanzo, este estaba aterrado, esto lo veía algo divertido mas, se incomodo un poco al darse cuenta de que Harry estaba abrazándolo y no solo eso estaba a punto de estrangular su brazo. Quilaté Potter!! No deberías estar asustado, Harry se le quedo viendo por un momento con su cara de ingenuidad, cara que Draco no soportaba ver así que le dio la espalda, levántate le dijo en eso apareció Sirius, su rostro lo decía todo, Harry estaba en el piso y Malfoy de pie que otra prueba para condenar al maldito muchacho.

Sirius =) ya te vi, esa conducta es completamente inapropiada 5 puntos menos y un castigo para el señor Malfoy

Draco =) que!! Como se atreve 

Harry =) señor por favor…

Sirius =) Harry soy Sirius para ti y no hay mas que hablar ven conmigo estarás mejor en mi compañía

Sirius agarro del bazo a Potter y se lo llevo dejando a Draco en una muy mala posición no solo había perdido 5 puntos si no que ahora tendría un castigo, y eso sin contar que ya había faltado a una clase, su vida no podía ir peor. Si podía se había olvidado del detalle Potter! Que era lo que pasaba, sus labios estaban partidos, y se había dormido? No lo podía creer simplemente que era lo que pasaba? Tendría que esperar para averiguarlo. Las clases terminaron Harry estaba en su sitio y él en el suyo por fin descansaba en su cama, se estaba quedando dormido cuando un escándalo entre las chicas se hizo presente, Draco algo mas que molesto se levanto a ver por que las niñas hacían su escandalito.

Otra vez ese gato!!  El mismo gato que creía que era Potter, habiendo pasado lo que vio, el gato y a Potter al mismo tiempo no le quitaba la idea de que eran la misma persona, quien otro podía ser? Solo él, llego con una cara de pocos amigos y les arrebato el gato de las manos a unas  chicas un poco desilusionadas.

Draco =) es mi gato y nadie mas que yo lo toca entendido!

Todos se quedaron viendo a Draco, nada podían hacer era su gato, aunque no entendían como podía tener un gato de repente, Draco el amante de los animales increíble!

Draco llego a su habitación puso al gato en la cama y se le quedo viendo mientras este se lamía las patas.

Draco =)  a mi no me convences tu eres Potter y nada de lo que pase me hará cambiar de opinión, vamos Potter di que es lo que quieres, por que de mi no obtendrás nada.

El gato solo se le quedo viendo maulló y eso fue todo, no puede ser dijo entre dientes, y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, el gato de inmediato empezó a pegársele por todos lados.

Draco solo se le ocurrió decir, me estas llenando de pelos!! Por eso odio los gatos, otro maullido por parte del animal quien seguía caprichosamente subiéndosele a Draco, que quieres!? Que te acaricie?! Maldito animal, el gato se acurruco en la piernas de Malfoy y se quedo dormido, que!! Ahora solo esto me faltaba, Draco se quedo un arto allí estaba pensando las cosas, todo lo que había pasado, como cambiaria las cosas todo eso y sin darse cuenta termino acariciando al gatito, era relajante sentir el suave cabello del animal en sus dedos, maldito animal conseguiste lo que querías pensó para si, el enojo empezó a crecer en él por un instante por que iba a ceder incluso en los deseos de un gato, que humillación!! Como se iba a rebajar tanto un Malfoy! Eso no lo podía permitir mas, se levanto sin mas previo aviso dejando caer al gatito, este volteo a verlo con la misma inocente mirada de Potter, la misma mirada de esa tarde, eso lo hacia pensar que estaba en lo cierto o simplemente lo empezaba a ver en todos lados, no podía estar volviéndose loco, dormir, eso es una siesta reparadora y mañana se sentiría mejor, se daría cuenta de que todo había sido una mala jugada, además si Potter confiaba en el tenía que sacar provecho, la inocencia de Potter del momento le traía mas beneficios que otra cosa, tenía que pensar como Malfoy que era fríamente, no se iba a deja dominar por nadie. 

Otro día y una oportunidad mas para hacer su plan, en la mañana el gato ya no estaba no había duda era Potter, después pensó que tal vez se estaba haciendo el inocente, sí, ese era un muy buen plan, uno tan bueno como para engañar al mismísimo Dumbledore. Era la hora de que se tendría que quedar a solas con Harry, como siempre los alejo de sus amigos y se lo llevo al lugar acostumbrado, ya estando allí empezó con la poción, su intención era de que Harry terminara lo mas rápido posible para poder hablar con él.

El caldero estaba a fuego lento y tardaría un poco en estar, era lo bueno de esas pociones, ya lo había sabido de antemano y lo aprovecharía…

Draco =) bueno Potter, ahora lo se todo

Harry =) a que se refiere?

Draco =) a mi no me engañas admítelo

Harry =) en verdad no se que quieres decir 

Draco =) se que todo es una mentira, si recuerdas todo no es así, donde estuviste, que te propones con esto, por que…

Harry =) en verdad ni idea 

Draco =) lo pensé, me conoces y sería a la ultima persona que le dirías lo que pasa, así que hice un plan alterno

Harry =) plan alterno? Sigo sin entender 

Draco =) no me importa lo que desees solo quitame el hechizo que me pusiste!!

Harry =) que hechizo?

Draco =) si y ahora te diré lo que escribiste en mi pecho y tu dirás, puedo verlo y yo diré no, entonces argumentaras que si no lo vez como recordar, aun así no querré y tu lo veras aunque no quiera.

Mientras Draco hablaba Harry ya había descubierto su pecho, vaya yo soy Potter! Y Draco dijo lo mismo que paso en su supuesto sueño, fue un accidente.

Harry =) pues no, no lo recuerdo

Draco se quedo mudo, estaba seguro de que Harry intentaría besarlo mas nada paso.

Estaba por ir a ver el caldero, se sentía un tanto humillado, mas de lo que podía estar.

Harry =) y que tal beso?

Draco =) que!?

Harry =) si, lo hago bien o necesito practicar

Draco =) que tonterías ya te dije que fue un accidente 

Harry =) bien si no lo quieres decir, no te obligare 

Harry cayó de repente al suelo, al parecer estaba desmayado, como podía estarlo si estaba tan bien hacia solo un momento, lentamente se acerco, de seguro era un trampa, mas no iba a seguir a su instinto, este por lo general no le fallaba mas la curiosidad le era mas poderosa, llego hasta Potter y lo movió mientras lo llamaba, nada vio que estuviera respirando, no lo estaba!!  Que iba a hacer si ya tenía muchos problemas, Harry empezaba a palidecer incluso a ponerse un tanto morado, lo primero que le vino a la mente tiene que respirar, empezó con un masaje al corazón nada, ni hablar respiración de boca a boca, dudaba un  poco se acercaba y después se regresaba, definitivamente no lo iba a hacer hasta que sintió que una mano lo empujaba hacia los labios de Potter, era el mismo Potter quien ahora había tomado el control lo estaba besando y no era como aquella vez que fue dizque accidental, esta vez estaba seguro de que no era un sueño…

--------OoO--------

Sorry por lo corto las ideas se me esfumaron de repente, prometo que se pondrá mejor, es como una introducción, no podía hacer que Harry o Draco se le lanzara de buenas a primeras, quien será el gato, pues…

Draco tendrá que tomar su castigo y creanme que no va a ser nada agradable sobre todo por que estará a su lado una persona digamos poco deseable para él.

Moyoroshi… jane mata. ^O^!!!!!!!!                                                                                                                      


	8. Llamame Harry

EN ESTE MOMENTO ¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES?  
  
(¬¬) CAP -7 ()  
  
(=LLÁMAME HARRY=)  
  
MADE IN YATTA´S BRAIN  
  
-OO-  
  
Un beso solo eso había pasado...  
  
Harry lo beso y como si nada hubiera pasado solo dijo, empecemos a trabajar, el haber perdido la memoria le había dado un toque de ingenuidad, era un Potter que jamás había conocido.  
  
"Call my name," that voice of someone calling  
  
The deep sadness of the darkness  
  
Your pale skin fills me with light  
  
-OoO-  
  
Draco ya no sabía que pensar, ese comportamiento de Harry, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escucho el llamado del profesor Snape, la clase se hubiera burlado de él pero eso solo lo podía hacer el profesor, señor Malfoy la clase ya empezó aunque usted parece no notarlo, disculpe profesor que era lo que estaba diciendo? solo eso se le ocurrió decir, Snape le dio bruscamente la espalda los exámenes están muy próximos espero señor Potter por su propio bien que este aprendiendo algo del Señor Malfoy de lo contrarió tendré que reprobarlo, si señor respondió Harry con una sonrisa en los labios, cosa que no fue desapercibida por todos los presentes en la clase, ahora que si perdió la memoria no es excusa para reprobar el examen, entendido! Harry seguía muy feliz, parecía que no importaba lo que le dijeran seguía muy contento, Snape se sentía extraño, nadie jamas en sus clases se reía de esa manera ocasionalmente los Slytherin pero era una sonrisa maliciosa, esa felicidad tan sincera del chico era escalofriante para él, continuemos con la clase así siguió la clase, Harry parecía que se concentraba mas ahora que no tenía memoria, Snape no había podido hacer que este fallara incluso no pudo bajarle ningún punto, eso si que e era frustrante, le había robado su diversión, pero Potter no era el único al que podía molestar tenía todo un salón entero, Hermione si estaba muy distraída, revolvió unos ingredientes que el profesor indico una y otra vez que eran peligrosos, el salón entero tuvo que salir del lugar por su negligencia se había echo acreedora de un castigo además de un lindo bono de 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor eso lo ponía de nuevo de buen humor, era una lastima que no era Potter pero eso no importaba realmente.  
  
Genial! la chica iba sumamente molesta, Ron estaba tratando de entender lo que había pasado, en verdad se merecía tal castigo, ese comportamiento por parte de la rubia era extraño.  
  
Hermione =) no es justo!!   
  
Ron =) perdón Hermione, pero esta vez si es justo que fue lo que te paso? tu no eres así, siempre me estas regañando por cosas como estas ni siquiera Neville se equivoco tan feo  
  
Hermione =) cállate!! eso es lo que mas coraje me da que si fue mi culpa   
  
Harry =) disculpen pero tengo que ir a hacer la tarea, el profesor dijo algo de unos exámenes, este, creo que no podré estudiar con este chico... Malfoy cierto? podría hacerlo con ustedes?  
  
Ron =) seguro Harry, claro que hay que ver que le deparara ese castigo a Hermione  
  
Hermione =) Cállate!! te lo e dicho ya varias veces, no te preocupes Harry no importa cual sea mi castigo nosotros te ayudaremos  
  
Harry =) gracias ahora debo ir a hacer mi tarea de pociones  
  
Ron y Hermione vieron como Harry se alejaba, incluso se veía un poco entusiasmado, si él tan solo recordara no estaría tan feliz insistió Hermione, ya déjalo dijo Ron mientras no sufra, no veo que haya problemas.  
  
Without knowing if it was black or white  
  
I wonder if this type of love is old-fashioned?  
  
For the entire day  
  
We just waited for the sunrise  
  
Draco estaba impaciente Harry ya se había tardado un poco, que se creía, ya había oído a Snape su estado no le daba ningún privilegio reprobaría si no estudiaba un poco mas!! se quedo con la mente en blanco por un minuto, en que estaba pensando, sería divertido burlarse de él en el momento en que reprobara, claro que sería divertido, en verdad lo sería? Harry llego en ese momento incluso parecía que empezaría a cantar en cualquier momento, bien Potter, Harry dijo rápidamente, por que no me llamas como mis otros amigos? este... solo faltan dos pociones y las puedes hacer juntas o una hoy y la otra mañana, que sea hoy dijo antes que otra cosa surgiera, así tendré tiempo de estudiar, Draco no podía perder mucho tiempo solo tenía esa clase con él y eso sería todo, bien empezamos? fue la pregunta animosa de Harry.  
  
Harry lo estaba haciendo muy bien, Draco aun necesitaba saber como quitarse ese letrero en su pecho, intentaría ver si Harry ya lo había recordado.  
  
Draco =) y bien?  
  
Harry =) y bien que?  
  
Draco =) vamos ya recordaste algo sobre lo que tengo escrito en el pecho  
  
Harry =) apenas si recuerdo los nombres de todos   
  
Draco =) no te estarás burlando de mi?!  
  
Harry apago el fuego de su caldero y se puso frente a Draco con un rostro tan serio y sombrío que hasta al más despiadado Mortifago le hubiera temido.  
  
- No me burlaría de ti, estoy agradecido contigo por todo lo que has hecho por mi, poso su mano derecha en la mejilla de Draco esto hizo que el rubio se pusiera colorado, de inmediato volteo la cabeza, su mirada se veía tan sincera, que era lo que estaba pasando?!! por que se comportaba de esa manera, Harry lo atrajo a su cuerpo para besarlo, Draco se quito de inmediato tirándolo al suelo, Harry se quedo observándolo, Draco volteo a verlo y en eso bajo su mirada triste, - lo siento yo, yo pense, olvídalo, Draco no lo entendía por que lo había echo, fue con Harry tomo la barbilla para obligarlo a verle a los ojos, - escucha no me lo esperaba, lo siento fue mas por instinto, Harry sonrío entonces, pero que esperaba Malfoy!!? una invitación que diga explícitamente bienvenido a mis labios, Harry tomo impulso y se le lanzo, ahora no podía escapar, lo beso, aunque Draco puso un poco de resistencia al principio, después Harry se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se separo de inmediato dejando a Draco con deseos de mas, prendió el caldero y siguió con la pócima, Draco seguía en el piso solo observando a Harry quien se había sonrojado con lo que había hecho.   
  
Even if you could shatter tomorrow  
  
I won't run from this place  
  
It cures the fatigue of my body  
  
Your smile  
  
Las pociones ya estaban terminadas pero, Draco insistió en que faltaba algo por hacer y que le ayudaría a Harry a estudiar, este acepto feliz y se retiro, Draco se quedo un poco mas en ese lugar que era lo que había pasado en la ultima hora, había rechazado al chico y luego, un momento llegaría tarde a la clase de artes oscuras!! salió corriendo a la clase vio que el profesor estaba entrando y corrió aun mas rápido, a pesar de sus esfuerzos no llego a lo que el maestro considero a tiempo y le quito 20 puntos a Slytherin si Snape podía hacer eso por que no también él, indico que escribieran los deberes que apuntaría en la pizarra serían por equipos, en eso llego Harry, je, je... estaba avergonzado, me perdí fue su disculpa, los equipos ya estaban así que no le quedo mas remedio que emparejar con Malfoy, no me fue tan mal dijo al saberlo, todos se quedaron muy serios incluso él mismo Sirius, urgía que Harry recuperara su memoria, seguido de aquello tenían que ir al club de duelo. Hoy veremos lo que han aprendido en la semana será una especie de examen, fue lo que dijo Sirius, bien ya que llego tarde señor Malfoy será el primero, Snape interrumpió ya que eligió a alguien yo eligire a otra persona, Potter!! espera!! dijo Sirius, él no puede, Snape se le quedo viendo con una mirada de pocos amigos, si no puede entonces que hace aquí, es como todos los alumnos, ninguno tendrá trato especial, Harry solo dijo no importa yo quiero hacerlo será divertido, en verdad urgía que recobrara la memoria, Draco no pensaba lastimarlo pero esta era una buena oportunidad de ponerlo en ridículo.  
  
Harry ya estaba en posición Sirius le estaba dando unas instrucciones... como mm... la forma de agarrar la barita Harry aun estaba muy animado, nada va a pasar dijo para tranquilizar a su padrino él cual estaba echo un manojo de nervios, Snape si que lo estaba gozando en grande, Draco y Harry ya estaban listos solo esperaban a que el profesor indicara que el duelo se iniciaba, solo que este no tenía intenciones de hacerlo así que fue Severus quien dio la señal, Harry extendía su brazo sosteniendo la barita, en verdad nadie sabía como se zafaría Potter de esa, de seguro iría a la enfermería, Draco estaba sonriendo, estaba pensando que hacer, primero lo desarmaría, después un leve echizo y para culminar lo mandaría a volar con algo mas fuerte, estaba saliendo un rayo de la barita de Draco el cual desarmaría a Harry, Harry movió delicadamente la muñeca girándola, no dijo una palabra no se vio nada, solo que el rayo había rebotado contra Draco y le había quitado la barita, todos estaban sorprendidos y mas que nadie él mismo Draco, de la barita de Harry salió una serpiente, justo como aquella vez que Malfoy lo había echo cuando se abrió la cámara de los secretos, Harry bajo la barita y levanto la mano, empezaba a balbucear o tal vez no, la serpiente se estaba acercando a Malfoy quien no sabía que hacer puesto que no tenía su barita, Harry seguía incitando a la serpiente quien ya estaba frente a Draco, esta se empezó a enroscar en las piernas de Malfoy lo tumbo y después fue tras la barita del rubio el cual estaba ya sumamente asustado, los profesores no se podían mover solo observar, como podía hacer eso? la serpiente regreso con Harry y le entregó la barita de Malfoy, este la tomo, sonrió levemente y uso la bara de su contrincante saliendo una sustancia extraña que le cayó en el pecho, esta era ácida puesto que le estaba derritiendo la ropa, Harry casi se suelta a reír a carcajadas cuando se da cuenta de la forma en que lo miraban, desapareció la serpiente y él cayó al piso inconsciente, Draco intentaba cubrirse el pecho no dejaría que nadie mas se enterara del letrero que tenia, fue cuando Snape reacciono, llévalos a la enfermería ordeno a Sirius, Sirius aun no lo podía creer, como había hecho todo eso? nada de eso lo habían enseñado en cursos anteriores, el había visto el programa y la forma en que había repelido el ataque de Malfoy, ese echizo era totalmente desconocido.  
  
Harry estaba con la señora Pomfrey, Draco solo se había puesto una manta para taparse e ir por ropa, claro que la señora Pomfrey no lo iba a dejar ir así como así, tenía que revisar que el estuviera bien, esa sustancia había reducido su ropa a algo irreconocible, el chico se negaba, Dumbledore llego en ese momento, había decidido paralizar al chico para revisarlo, maldición pensó, ahora Dumbledore lo vería también, al verlo el mago se quedo muy serió, miro a Malfoy con una mirada indescriptible, no sabía si era de reproche o simplemente se estaba divirtiendo con su expresión.  
  
- Me da gusto señor Malfoy que se este llevando mejor con el señor Potter, la enfermera solo hizo una mueca de desaprobación, solo una leve herida tenía en un costado, limpio la herida y puso una venda, - con eso tiene, en tres horas podrá retirar las vendas, Dumbledore esperaba una explicación de lo que había pasado, Draco se quedo muy serió, en verdad que él no sabía nada, Harry solo había hecho hechizos muy extraños, eso era raro pues ni siquiera recordaba como sostener una barita, - al parecer el efecto terminara pronto, interrumpió la señora Pomfrey, Dumbledore dio toda su atención a la mujer, Draco aprovecho y se fue del lugar, solo tendrían que esperar a que Harry despertara.   
  
Lonely heart, feelings beyond my control  
  
It's like a wide hole has opened  
  
Unable to control myself, I became angry at something  
  
Harry se había despertado, volteo en todas direcciones, nadie lo observaba, cuando la señora Pomfrey llego para ver como estaba, él había desaparecido, se fue corriendo a buscar al director, Dumbledore tomo el mapa y empezó la búsqueda, vio como Harry se iba corriendo al ver a donde se dirigía cerro el mapa, sonrió y dijo, no se preocupe él esta bien, la señora Pomfrey se horrorizo, Albus, no es tan simple dijo finalmente, Dumbledore se le quedo viendo, por que dices eso? pregunto finalmente, ella se quedo un tanto sería, - bueno... el hechizo termina en cualquier momento, pero también puede que no, tal vez este termino hace ya bastante o quizás tarde mas, lo que si es seguro es que algo va a pasar, algo grave y solo él señor Potter lo puede aclarar, Dumbledore sonrió estoy seguro de que él señor Potter nos dirá lo que pasa cuando sea el momento, tal vez necesita un poco de tiempo para pensar las cosas, dejemos que pase el día de hoy y entonces lo buscaremos le parece?, ella no estaba muy convencida pero si el director pensaba así suponía que sabía lo que hacia o de plano se estaba volviendo senil.   
  
Draco no sabía por que pero deseaba estar solo, que había pasado en ese momento? como había hecho eso? se suponía que él lo iba a poner en ridículo, no alrevez, cuando lo tenga le voy a...  
  
Draco...  
  
Malfoy volteo de inmediato, Harry estaba allí, que no se suponía que debía estar en la enfermería!? se veía un poco agitado, de seguro había estado corriendo, solo se le ocurrió preguntar que demonios era lo que estaba pasando!!!???  
  
Harry tomo aire y se lanzó a Draco, este no sabía que hacer, Harry lo besaba y él estaba tan confundido, esa persona a la que estaba besando en verdad era Harry? se quito a Harry como pudo, Harry lo veía interrogante.  
  
- que es lo que te pasa? exijo una explicación, Harry se quedo muy serio  
  
- no lo se... solo eso pudo decir cuando de nuevo cayó al piso.  
  
Draco de inmediato fue con él, lo levanto en sus brazos mientras lo llamaba, Harry decía una y otra vez, lo estaba sacudiendo levemente, Harry empezó a decir unas palabras que al parecer no tenían mucho sentido, "ya se acerca..." Harry abrió los ojos un tanto asustado vio a Draco y se abrazo a él se veía como un pequeño gatito asustado y se aferraba a Draco lo mas que podía.  
  
- quien se acerca, dudo un tanto pero debía saberlo, Harry lo miro interrogante, - como que quien? se acerca pregunto también Harry, Draco ya se estaba cansando de todo, estaba por ponerse de pie solo que Harry no se lo permitió, no me dejes!, realmente se veía asustado, Draco se quedo con él, - no me iré, dijo para tranquilizar a Harry, en verdad no se iría.   
  
"I can't forget that love"  
  
That's what you had said when we first met  
  
Your face hides your true intentions  
  
Is there any redemption for me?  
  
Harry miro que el letrero de Draco había cambiado, este se puso de pie, se estaba vistiendo, Draco se dio cuenta.  
  
- a donde vas? Harry volteo a verlo   
  
- las palabras han cambiado,  
  
- que?, Harry apunto a con su dedo el letrero, Draco intento leer lo que ahora decía, " me acosté con Potter"   
  
- genial!! exclamo el chico, esto será mas difícil ahora, Harry se quedo muy serio  
  
- Draco... Malfoy no ponía atención a Harry en ese momento estaba pensando en lo terrible que sería que alguien viera esas palabras  
  
-Y dime que castigo le pusieron a tu amiga, el chico de los verdes ojos se quedo un tanto confundido, por que le preguntaba por Hermione?   
  
- tiene que limpiar los establos y alimentar a los unicormios, solo lo dijo sin pensar, Draco se quedo muy serió.  
  
- escucha, dijo Harry ya muy serió   
  
- que es lo que pasa? Draco ahora si ponía atención   
  
- ese letrero... significa que no me amas no es así, Draco se quedo muy serió, seguido de eso empezó a reír, - vamos Harry solo nos estamos divirtiendo, Harry le dio la espalda  
  
- creo que tu ayuda ya no será necesaria, no hay motivo por el cual debamos vernos así que supongo que adios, Draco se puso de pie de inmediato, - de que hablas?? Harry ya se estaba yendo del lugar, volteo para ver la cara que había puesto su ex-amante, - lo que dije creo que lo mejor es que todo vuelva a la normalidad, tu y yo somos rivales no es así, Draco se quedo muy serió, - me estabas utilizando maldito!?, Harry rio levemente, - no veo como te afecta si no me amas, eso hizo que Draco se quedara muy serió, hasta dijo sin pensar, - tienes razón, tu y yo somos rivales solo que aun tengo este echizo y te exijo que me digas como quitarmelo!!, ja! rió Harry, ese echizo no se quita, por lo menos no por voluntad propia, así que tendras que cargar con eso hasta que se desvanesca, Draco deseaba tener su puño en la cara de ese maldito, desde cuando recuperaste la memoria!?, Harry cinicamente rió cuando la perdi?, que esperas para largarte!!! fue lo ultimo que dijo, Harry termino por retirarse y salir del lugar, al salir sabía que debía volver a la sala comun, claro que todos lo interrogarían, por que había echo aquello, había sido demasiado, supongo que no me pude aguantar se dijo así mismo, de todos modos no importa, ya se esta acercando susurro...   
  
Even if you could shatter tomorrow  
  
I guess that I'd still keep wandering  
  
Loving you, I discovered for the first time,  
  
That fear of losing you  
  
Hermione tenía que tomar su dichoso castigo, como se había permitido distraerse de esa forma, ahora si que lo estaba pasando mal.  
  
Ya había limpiado un poco los establos ahora solo quedaba dar un poco de alimento a esos animales que le agradaban y por lo que había hecho ese día empezaba a odiar, aunque ellos no tenían la culpa de nada, soy una huraña se dijo así misma, será mejor darme prisa, en verdad deseaba hablar con Harry, que era lo que estaba pasando, acaso ya no existía confianza en su amistad, él estaba totalmente cambiado, que pudo haber pasado se dijo, primero llego tarde, después no hablaba mucho, incluso el mismo Ron lo había notado, su rara desaparición y su perdida de memoria, y esa demostración en el club de duelo, era muy sospechoso, ahora se preguntaba por que Harry quería hacer creer a los demás que había perdido la memoria, su padrino también estaba muy preocupado...  
  
Deja de araganiar sangre sucia!!  
  
Hermione volteo, genial a quien menos quería ver Draco Malfoy  
  
- eso te pasa por tarada!! ja, ja, ja, el chico no perdería el tiempo, se iba a vengar de él por medio de su amiguita, nadie se burlaba de un Malfoy, lo que Malfoy no sabía era que Hermione ya estaba muy molesta, su día no había sido el mejor ni el peor pero, no lo soportaría, ya que ella no era una persona hostil, primero usaría las palabras si no por lo menos lo intento, lo mas seguro era que sus esfuerzos fueran en vano pero no cacería sobre su conciencia.  
  
- Lárgate Malfoy!! no deberías estar pavoneándote con tus "amigos", Draco se estaba molestando un poco mas de lo que ya estaba   
  
- no, esto es mas divertido, una sonrisa triunfal que la hacia enfurecer cada vez mas le estaba mostrando a la pobre chica, dio un poco de heno al unicornio y luego se puso de frente, lo enfrentaría, eso era seguro  
  
- ya te lo dije, vete o te ira mal  
  
- mira como tiemblo, decía en burla mientras sacudía su cuerpo  
  
- yo te lo advertí, acaso crees que ando desarmada  
  
- crees que me presentaría desarmado yo también, respondió el rubio, - eres la amiga de Potter que mas desprecio estoy seguro que se molestara al ver como te voy a dejar...  
  
Hermione no entendía muy bien, al parecer todo estaba volviendo a ser como era antes.   
  
La pelea era inminente, ambos sacaron la barita y se quedaron observando por un minuto, tal vez esperaban que el otro atacara para desarmarlo o lanzar un contra ataque.  
  
- milagro que no traes a tus guardaespaldas, dijo desafiante la chica  
  
- y tu no traes a ese tonto pobretón de Wesley, fue su contestación, la chica se molesto tanto que lanzo el primer ataque, genial pensó Draco, lanzo un ataque que hizo que la barita de Hermione saliera volando hacia arriba, Draco se acerco y apunto su barita al cuello de la chica, esta empezó a sentir un poco de miedo, ese era su plan provocarla para contra atacar, que se proponía con esto, la chica no le demostraría debilidad, estaba a merced de él pero no le daría el gusto, - eres patética! Mas que ese estúpido de Potter, hasta Ron se hubiera dado cuenta de que algo había pasado y que Harry había sido él responsable, ahora se desquitaba con ella, - no se que te allá hecho Harry pero se ve que te molesto bastante, la rubia sonreía triunfal, Draco la empujo con la mano, - cállate!! Herm vio su barita la tomo rápidamente antes de que Malfoy se diera cuenta y lo lanzo al otro lado del establo, fue corriendo, apunto a Malfoy quien apenas reaccionaba, ella se veía muy amenazante y molesta.  
  
- Ahora me dirás que esta pasando, Draco bajo la mirada, sus ojos estaban llorosos, sentía la necesidad de contárselo a alguien era demasiado para él, solo que no podía, todos se burlarían, - no me voy a burlar dijo como si estuviera leyendo su mente, Draco volteo a verla  
  
- ese maldito fue mas despreciable que yo, volteo la mirada  
  
- como se puede ser mas despreciable que tu, ella queria respuestas ya! y sin rodeos  
  
- ni siquiera yo lo hice aunque tuve la oportunidad, maldito solo se burlo de mi  
  
- de que forma, vamos Malfoy no te iras de aquí hasta saberlo, Draco sabía que no se lo podría decir así que mejor se lo mostraba, empezó a quitarse la ropa, Hermione se puso un tanto nerviosa, - por que te quitas la ropa!!!? póntela!!!   
  
te lo voy a mostrar no seas tonta, Hermione se quedo petrificada al ver el letrero que tenía Malfoy en el pecho.   
  
Even if you could shatter tomorrow  
  
Even if I should lose my sight  
  
We'll start walking  
  
In those times, when we were at peace  
  
Simplemente no lo podía creer, en verdad Harry había hecho aquello, de Draco lo entendía, solo que, ciertamente eso explicaba muchas cosas. Harry se había comportado un poco más decente antes de... claro antes de desaparecer, algo debió pasarle en ese entonces! Hermione miro a Draco quien seguía derrotado en el suelo.  
  
- Malfoy dime esto te importa tanto como aparentas  
  
- que quieres decir con eso, mira a lo que e llegado nunca te contaría nada, pero aunque no lo admita eres muy decente no puedo confiar en nadie  
  
- creo que algo le debió ocurrir a Harry cuando desapareció, ese no parece él, tal vez esto tenga una mejor explicación, tenemos que encontrarlo, nos tiene que decir que paso en ese tiempo que estuvo perdido  
  
La sabihonda tenía un buen punto, si no era así de todos modos lo haría pagar, ja! ahora una sangresucia se compadecía de él, que ridículo! pero no había mas que hacer, se puso de pie, - esta bien hay que buscarlo, solo que no me hago responsable por lo que le pueda hacer, ella asintió con la cabeza.  
  
Salieron del establo, el cielo estaba muy nublado, que raro dijo Malfoy, no había una sola nube hace rato, el agua no tardo en caer, al llegar al castillo había un gran alboroto, todos estaban con los jefes de cada, era un llamado de alerta debían salir de Hogwarts, claro eso era algo ilógico ya que ese era el lugar mas seguro de todos, Ron llego con Hermione no dándole importancia a Draco, Dumbledore dio el aviso algo se acerca al castillo y ni el lo puede detener, tenemos que salir de aquí, se acerca... susurro Draco, esto fue lo que dijo Harry!! los dos voltearon, Ron no entendía nada pero si confiaba en su amiga, Hermione volteo con Ron, Harry donde esta!?? no lo se solo dijo el pelirrojo, los tres se encaminaron, si nos separamos será mas fácil, cada uno tomo un camino...   
  
It's a ghost of you  
  
...-OoO-...  
  
Se que me tarde mucho pero es que ya no sabía que escribir, además me puse a leer unos fics haber si me volvía la musa y pues después de tanto tiempo por fin, espero y les guste ente cap por que el próximo será el final jo, jo, jo, jo... O!!!!!!! "El plan de Voldemort" por fin sabremos que es lo que viene je, je... si quieren que escriba la escenita que me salte ji, ji, solo pídanlo yo veré si lo hago depende de ustedes U 


	9. El plan de Voldemort

EN ESTE MOMENTO ¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES?  
  
(¬¬) CAP -8 ()  
  
(= EL PLAN DE VOLDEMORT=)  
  
MADE IN YATTA´S BRAIN  
  
-OO-  
  
Draco corria así como Hermione y Ron cada uno había tomado diferentes direcciones, todos los alumnos corrian en contra de ellos solo esperaban que un profesor no los encontrara antes de encontrar a Harry, el cual parecia que había sido tragado por la tierra.  
  
Ron creía haber cruzado las barrerras de los alumnos, hasta que choco con Sirius.  
  
- Sirius!! este estaba muy serio, sin duda él también estaba en la busqueda de Harry, volteo a ver a Ron, este al sentir esa penetrante mirada digna de un exconvicto lo silencio, ¿por que estaba allí?,esa era l pregunta de Sirius y deseaba tener respuestas, se suponía que todos debían salir del castillo, lo miro interrogante, - ¿donde esta Harry?, al parecer sus pensamientos lo traicionaron, al decir esas palabra silencio su boca de inmediato tapandola con sus manos, como si eso hubiera desvanecido lo ya dicho, Ron solo lo miro,sin duda no era lo que realmente quería expresar, no había respuesta por parte del pelirrojo, eso ponía mas tenso el momento, - yo también lo estoy buscando, finalmente hablo el chico, Sirius se le quedo viendo unos instantes, - en este momento iba con Dumbledore, él tiene el mapa del merodearor así encontrare a Harry, Ron no se separaria de él con ese mapa había muchas mas oportunidades de encontrar a su amigo y en la compañia de un profesor no tenían por que decirle nada, Sirius empezaba su camino cuando se dio cuenta de que Ron lo seguía, él sonrio, - supongo que si te digo que te vayas y que es peligroso no me haras caso ¿verdad? Ron asintió, - yo también quiero encontrarlo.  
  
OoO  
  
Hermione por su parte había ido a la sala comun buscaria la capa de Harry para no ser descubierta, la capa estaba en sus manos de inmediato se la puso, se quedo observando el lugar, ese seria un buen momento para usmear en las cosas de los chicos pero ni hablar había prioridades, después de eso se quedo muy seria, pero que es lo que estoy pensando!! salio de la habitación de los chicos y entro en la sala común, estaba tan sola, jamás penso que en un lugar como ese se pudiera respirar tanta tranquilidad, sobre todo de día, ahora no se podía permitir perder el tiempo, quien sabe que cosa pasaran y algo vendra y ella estaba toda nostalgica hablando consigo misma, salió corriendo del lugar en busca de Harry, debo darme prisa no quiero que algo malo pase, Harry... ¿donde estaras?   
  
OoO  
  
¿¡Donde demonios estas!? eso era lo que pensaba Malfoy, se detuvo un minuto a pensar las cosas, en ese corto tiempo había conocido bastante sobre el chico Potter así que algo debía de recordar que le sirviera, a donde podría haber ido, ¿su escondite? ¡no! de ese lugar se había alejado esa tarde, que eran las cosas que Harry amaba, su escoba, ese era el orgullo de Harry, ¡¡claro!! sea lo que sea que venga él de seguro estaba allí, al menos esa era una posibilidad, corrió en dirección a ese lugar, solo esperaba no habrse equivocado, una ya empezada la marcha, le venían a la mente otros posibles lugares, claro ese lugar estaba opuesto a donde todos iban, no podía poner en duda lo que pensaba, si no estaba allí por lo menos se cersioraria.   
  
OoO   
  
Sirius y Ron estaban en el despacho de Dumbledore, como era de esperarse el anciano no estaba allí, no sabía por que se le ocurria no estar en momentos realmente desesperados, no podía esperar que él llegara y arreglara todos los problemas, ni habla tendría que hacerlo él mismo, volteo en todas drecciones, ni siquiera las personas en los cuadros se encontraban, todos se habían ido del lugar.  
  
- Ron ayudame a buscar el mapa, Ron de inmediato se puso a buscar el dichoso papel, movia todo hubo cajones los cuales ni con magia pudo habrir otros que ni Sirius pudo accesar, - solo espero que el mapa no este en alguno de esos lugares, Ron volteo a ver a Sirius, el hombre se estaba desesperando, - y si él lo tiene, finalmente dijo, una mirada asesina por parte de Black lo hizo retroceder un poco, asustado por no saber cual sería la reacción, trago saliva y tomo un poco de valor, Sirius no lo dañaria, o ¿si? - si lo que dumbledore quiere es que todos salgan del castillo de seguro esta usando el mapa para asegurarse de ello, la fatal mirada del mayor cambio por una de resinación, él chico tenia un buen punto, además ya habían buscado en casi todo el lugar, y pensaba, si no lo tenia Dumbledore debía estar en algun lugar secreto, ese tipo de lugares no podía faltar en el despacho del director, sobre todo con los chicos de hoy en día que sabían como ingeniarsela para conseguir lo que querían, lo sabía pues su ahijado era una de esas personas, - ron dio un suspiro, el cual no fue desapercibido por un muy ya preocupado Sirius, - piensas lo que yo dijo, a esto Ron volteo a verlo y solo contesto, si el mapa esta en las manos del director ¿que hacemos aquí?, ambos asintieron con la cabeza, tal vez habían estado perdiendo el tiempo, un tiempo sumamente valioso, segun las palabras que Dumbledore había dicho " Jovenes, Howarts esta en peligro, me temo que ni yo podre hacer algo esta vez, les pido que de la manera mas ordenada salgan del castillo, no hay tiempo que perder"  
  
- No perdamos mas el tiempo dijo el mayor, busquemos a Dumbledore, no debe de estar lejos. Ambos salieron del lugar lo mas pronto que pudieron.  
  
OoO  
  
Draco por fin había llegado al campo de Quidisht, ese era el deporte favorito de Harry el cual también dominaba muy bien, él tenía que estar allí, la lluvia estaba cayendo un enorme trueno se escucho asustando al rubio, el agua caía formando una enorme cortina que no dejaba ver mucho, empezó por las gradas y después con el cielo, ni Potter estaria tan loco como para volar en condiciones como esas pero se cersioraria, tras el ultimo comportamiento del chico ahora creía en todo, - nada, este empezaba a desanimarse, donde estaba ese maldito!??  
  
Algo no estaba bien en el campo, o era el baul con el equipo del juego o alguien estaba tirado en el piso, bien si iba a ser bañado por la lluvia por lo menos esperaba que Harry estuviese en ese lugar.   
  
Llego hasta donde estaba la figura, en el puro centro del campo, allí estaba él, tendido en el piso, el agua lo mojaba sin piedad, los vidrios de los lentes estaban mas que empañados, tanto que sabía que Harry no lo había visto aun, se quedo observando por unos instantes, por lo menos sabía que no estaba muerto pues este se movía, había alzado su mano en un intento fallido de tocar la figura que estaba frente a él, después de ver que sus manos eran incapa de tocar a ese ser se dejo caer pesadamente, de nuevo a la comodidad de la hierba, - quien eres?, no deberías irte el fin de Howarts se acerca... Harry volteo la mirada, tal vez solo fue su imaginación pero, ¿Harry estaba llorando?, ¿lloraba por la devastación del castillo? Draco seguía pensando en la pregunta una y otra vez, simplemente no lo creía, Harry se dio cuenta de que esa persona seguía en ese lugar, - ¿no te dige que te fueras? ¿acaso quieres morir? Draco estaba paralisado, quería decir que intentaba morir, ¿¿se quedaria en ese lugar esperando la muerte junto con Howarts??  
  
- no creas que te dejare morir aquí, aun me debes una y me la vas a pagar, al oír esa voz Harry supo que tendría que enfrentarse a Draco y no precisamente con varitas en mano.   
  
Harry se puso de pie, - lo mejor será que te vayas...   
  
Draco no haria caso a tales palabras, ahora no era quien para darle ordenes, miro al chico que hasta hacia poco habia tenido entre sus brazos, en aquel entonces se veía tan diferente, ahora lo miraba, podía ver cosas de las que jamás se había dado cuenta o era tal vez que no quería percatarse de las cosas, el chico tenia la mirada fija al suelo, estaba totalmente empapado, en verdad era deprimente aun así él era hermoso, él... empezó a sentir odio, no solo por pensar de esa manera si no por no saber lo que estaba pasando, la furia acrecentaba dentro de si, y solo podía reprimirla empuñando sus manos, - ¿que es lo que ocurre? tenía que preguntar o estallaria, - ¿el fin de Howarts? por que no vas con el resto, ¿¿¡¡quires en verda morir!!?? eres un maldito cobarde...  
  
Harry volteo instintibamente, no tenía por que soportar insultos y menos de ese! Draco pudo observar por fin ese rostro angelical, ese rostro que antes había apreciado y que ahora se encontraba un tanto demacrado, él realmente había estado llorando, ni la lluvia lo podía ocultar sus ojos estaban rojizos e inchados, unas marcas de pasto estaban en una de sus mejillas, seguramente tenía ya bastante tiempo allí, - escucha, que no puedes entender algo tan simple como LARGATE!!!!  
  
Draco fruncio el seño, él estaba preocupado por Harry y el otro solo decia que se largara, un momento pensó, Harry no era la victima, él había sido el maldito que se había mofado esta vez, no tenía por que soportarlo, le obligaria a decir la verdad aunque fuese lo ultimo que hiciera.  
  
Sentia su corazón acelerado, no había dicho nada aun, Harry seguía de pie nuevamente estaba por pronunciar esa palabra, lo estaba corriendo del lugar, - solo vete dijo en vez de gritar como lo había hecho anterior mente, - además, no se que es lo que quieres si yo no te importo, ¡tu y tu estupida venganza! sin pensarlo, solo por impulso, la mano de Draco sido impulsada, todo su enojo lo había descargado en una bofetada a Harry, el chico solo toco su mejilla la cual le hardia, en verdad le hardía, su asombro era tan grande como la del rubio, habia tomado su mano y la miraba, como si no creyera lo que acababa de hacer, - solo quiero saber la verda Harry...   
  
Harry lo miro, tal vez tenía derecho a saber la verdad, solo que no sabía si podía contarla.  
  
OoO  
  
Hermione no se había topado con nadie, como era que Harry andaba tan rapido con esa capa encima, corria tanto como podía, todos sus conocimientos y tantos libros no servian de nada, nada de aquello explicaba lo que estaba pasando, su condición no era tan buena como ella creía, la entrada al estadio ya estaba próxima, así que lo mejor sería empezar a caminar, se había extralimitado y sinceramente creía que si no tenia el suficiente oxigeno no podría ayudar en nada, se detuvo en la entrada se quito la capa se recargo de la pared esperaba a que su respiación se normalizara, no perdería el tiempo mientras descansaba miraria, solo esperaba no haberse equivocado, empezó a voltera de reojo, no alcanzaba a ver mucho pero si pudo apreciar dos figuras de pie, mojandose en la lluvia, no los veía muy bien pero podía apostar cualquier cosa a que eran Harry y Malfoy, tal vez lo mejor sería dejarlos hablar, verlos, ja! quien lo diria si alguien en el pasado le hubiera dicho que ayudaria a Malfoy ella hubiera dicho "ni en un millo de años" claro que esos años pasaron mas rápido de lo que pensó, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no era su amiga ni nada, era solo por Harry, apreciaba al chico eso era todo y si Harry realmente se había enamorado de ese idiota que podía hacer ella, algo malo iba a pasar y sea lo que sea Harry tenía las respuestas, la lluvia había dejado de caer, Harry y Malfoy se habían dado cuentas pues ahora miraban al cielo, ambos estaban callados, Harry ni siquiera lo miraba y Draco solo esperaba a que el chico de cabello azabache hablara.  
  
OoO  
  
Sirius y Ron ya no sabían a donde ir, Ron se detuvo de repente, - ¿que pasa Ron? Sirius no entendía, ¿por que el chico de pronto se había detenido?, este se veía pensativo, su dedo indice a un lado de sus labios, aja ese sonido salió de él, ahora si que no enendía nada, Ron volteo a ver al interrogante Sirius, - ¡¡ya lo tengo!! - por Melin ¿me puedes decir que es lo que estas pensando? Ron miro con una enorme sonrisa al padrino de Harry, - claro por que no lo pense antes, Harry no se iria sin su amada escoba debemos ir al estadio de quidditch, eso parecia un tanto razonable, bueno era mejor que nada, no estaban muy lejos así que podian desviarse un poco, tomo el brazo de Ron y salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo, estarian allí en unos minutos, por la velocidad que había tomado Sirius Ron pensó que incluso estarian allí en segundos.   
  
OoO  
  
Hermione no veía gran avance en los dos chicos, ahora que había recuperado el aliento y no estaba lloviendo era mejor acercarse, iba a dar los primeros pasos cuendo escucho los gritos de alguien muy familiar,   
  
Ron!   
  
No solo él estaba, Sirius también, volteo a ver a los chicos, que diri Sirius si viera algo que no, claro que Ron no estaba enterado de nada pero, por que había traido al padrino de Harry a ese lugar!!! no sabía si estaba molesta por el hecho de que hubiera otro mas o por no haberle dicho algo al pelirrojo.  
  
Ellos llegaron con Hermione, - supongo que pensamos lo mismo, ¿Harry esta aquí?, Hermione tendria que convencerlos de regresar eso sería lo mejor, solo que fue demasiado tarde, Sirius había visto ya a su ahijado y le molestaba la compañia que tenía, estaba muy decidido se cercaria y se llevaria a Harry de ese lugar, sintió como Hermione lo detenia, volteo para ver quien osaba detenerlo y se encontro con una chica que negaba, ¿se suponia que debía hacer caso a tal cosa? su ahijado podía estar en peligro y él tenia que llevarselo lo mas pronto posible del lugar, el rostro de Ron, estaba boquiabierto, algo que había visto su mirada directa a Harry, Malfoy le había hecho algo, volteo de inmediato, lo que Hermione temia, Draco estaba besando a Harry sin darse cuenta de todo el público presente, Sirius ahora mas que nunca quería ir, ¿¿¡¡por que ese mequetrefe estaba besando a su ahijado!!?? su primer paso se vio detenido al ver que Harry estaba corresponidendo al beso, lo había rodeado con sus brazos y el beso se estaba volviendo un tanto apasionado, vio a Hermione, algo le decia que la chica lo sabía, dspués de todo ella siempre estaba al tanto de todo.  
  
- ¿¿¡¡que demonios pasa Hermione!!?? la chica solo se encogio de hombros, - ni yo se bien solo eso contesto, sin que los otros dos se dieran cuenta salió corriendo, separaria a esos dos y haria razonar a Harry, algo tenía que estar pasando para que el se comportara así, de seguro todo era culpa de Malfoy.  
  
Tomo el hombro de Malfoy y lo lanzo al piso, ese cayo pesadamente, genial del cielo al infierno pensó el rubio.  
  
¿¡que te pasa te das cuenta de lo que estas haciendo!? la pregunta tras unas sacudidas por parte del mayor que se estaba molestando cada vez mas por el siencio del chico, Harry solo se libero, - se muy bien lo que hago, no deberían todos irse ya, Sirius estaba tonito, sinduda lo golpearia en ese momento, respiro profundo, intentaria razonar con el chico.  
  
- Escucha Harry Dumbledore... -lo se, Harry interrumpi  
  
Hermione llego en ese momento, - ¿entonces por que sigues aquí? Harry la miro y sonrio, por que si yo pongo un pie fuera del colegio yo y todos los que esten cerca de mi moriran, Draco se puso de pie al instante.  
  
¡¡¡QUE!!!  
  
Harry se sento en el pasto, les contaria solo algunas cosas.  
  
- cuando desapareci del colegio, estuve con Voldemort, - por fvor no digas ese nombre dijo Ron quien sentia recorrer un pequeño escalosfrios, - lo mas logico hubiera sido que me matara y estaba por hacerlo, fue cuando uno de sus mortifagos le dio una idea, no lo penso dos veces, yo escuche todo solo que pusieron un hechizo para que loolvidara y muchas cosas son confusas, se suponía que Dumbledore sacaria a todos de Hogwarts incluyendome, y en el momento en pusiera un pie fuera lo que sea que va a venir me destruira con todos los estudiantes y si él tenía razón yo estaria siendo custodiado por magos poderosos.   
  
Hermione quien su mente trabajaba rapido dijo: entonces mientras no salgas no pasara nada, ¡no! dijo sabía lo que estaba pensando, eso que vendra tiene como limite hoy no importa donde me encuentre moreriel día de hoy, la preocupación de todos vino tras esas palabras, - así que, por favor les pido que se salven, vayanse de inmediato!  
  
Hermione abrazo al chico, - lo siento tanto Harry, las lagrimas se le escapaban, - te voy a extrañar, Sirius aun estaba en Shock, acaba de volver y ahora lo iba a perder, no tenía razón e vivir, se abrazo de Harry, - entonces morire a tu lado no pienso dejarte, Harry lo tomo del rostro, negaba con la cabeza, - yo quiero que vivas por favor cumple con mi deseo, Ron se despido también y entre Hermione y él se llebaban a Sirius, Draco aun estaba allí, empezó a retirarse muy silenciosamente, Harry solo miraba como se alejaba del lugar, Hermione se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba empapado, se quito la tunica, después de todo ella traía debao ropa muggle, - toma, se la ofrecio al rubio quien empezó a desvestirse, fue cuando Hermione recordo, - ¡espera Malfoy! Draco no entendía hasta que todos lo observaban detenidamente, solo esperaba un golpe por parte de ese sujeto, pero no fue así, el letrero había cambiado, ahora decia...  
  
Moyoroshi... jane mata

* * *

Se que dije que este seria el ultimo, pero cambien lo que tenía en mente, espero y salga mucho mejor. El proximo si será el ultimo lo prometo. disculpen por no contestar sus review pero mas vale tarde que nunca U

kat basted =) no se si exajeras pero me alagas, espero que ahora sea un poco mas entendible y como veras solo falta un capitulo mas, eso espero je,je...

bunny1986 =) gracias por leer mi fic, eres un amor!!

val17 =) sorry por no contestar antes tu review, soy algo olvidadisa aqui entre nos tuve que leer de nuevo todo el fic para subir el cap 8 je,je...

kathy stgqvk =) gracias por leer, espero y te guste lo que llevo hasta ahora y lo que lo que viene je,je...

Devil Lady Hitokiri =) gracias por tu review, ahora que estoy de vacaciones pues puedo escribir mas rapido, en cuanto a tus preguntas creo que algunas ya se resolvieron, en el proximo veras lo que hara draki-chan je,je... no te puedo contar mas puesto que es lo que sigue en el otro capitulo espero y sigas leyendo.

Gracias por los review O


	10. Una verdad revelada

EN ESTE MOMENTO ¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES?

(¬¬) CAP -9 (U.U)

(UNA VERDAD REVELADA)

MADE IN YATTA´S BRAIN

-OO-

Hermione detuvo a Draco, - no espera! fueron sus palabras, - Granger me estoy helando que te pasa! Al parecer el chico no entendía aun nada, la chica se le quedo observando de una manera muy sutil, esperaba a que el rubio entendiera la situación.

-me dirás que es lo que quieres? Hizo una mueca de fastidio

ella apunto a él - cambio…

-cambio? Que cambio? En ese momento pareció entender lo que la chica le quería dar a entender, el mensaje pensó! Quería ver que era lo que decía pero la posición anatómica del mensaje no se lo permitía, miro con desesperación a la amiga de Potter

-no piensas decirme lo que dice? La chica puso su dedo en sus labios indicándole que guardara silencio, como si no fuese suficiente que estuvieran Ron y Sirius para complicar mas las cosas, Sirius alcanzo a leer algo de lo que estaba en Draco, que! Fue su exclamación, aunque después de ver lo anterior no debía parecerle extraño, pero no podía evitar sentirse molesto, que había pasado en ese corto tiempo?

Ron solo abrió los ojos como platos, de que se trataba, en verdad ese hechizo, ese hechizo... se hundió en sus pensamientos y trato de negar lo que había leído, eso no podía ser posible!

Sirius se fue en su búsqueda, lo tomo del cuello y empezó a amenazar – no quiero que te le acerques me oyes! Draco solo miro a Hermione tratando de entender que tan importante era ese mensaje como para que ese sujeto se halla puesto en ese estado, lo estaba lastimando y al parecer a ese sujeto no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

Hermione reacciono, intento detener a Sirius, empezó a jalarlo de la túnica, al parecer ya había digerido la información que estaba en la piel de Draco y también comprendió...

-Sirius! Es el único que puede ayudar a Harry déjalo! Grito sin temor a reprimendas como una mocosa sin educación.

Sirius volteo, estaba un poco sorprendido por la actitud de la chica, hasta parecía que estaba un poco histérica, la imagen de Harry le asalto la mente, en verdad no quería perderlo, no después de tanto, volteo a ver a Draco quien lo miraba un poco consternado, tendría que tragarse la rabia que sentía, si con ello podía hacer que Harry volviera soltó al rubio y se alejo antes de arrepentirse, Draco se frotaba el cuello, ese sujeto no media su fuerza, volteo de inmediato a ver a la castaña pidiendo saber lo que ahora decía el mensaje.

-dice ... amo a Potter...

Draco se quedo muy serio y tranquilo, demasiado para el gusto de los presentes, este solo se dio media vuelta y empezó a correr en dirección a Harry, cerro sus ojos con fuerza, temía abrirlos y no ver al ojiverde en ese lugar, los abrió y él seguía allí al parecer ya se había percatado de su presencia, lo miraba un poco confundido de inmediato Draco lo miro, Harry no decía nada, a esa distancia el moreno ya habría podido leer lo que decía.

- entiendes lo que pasa? le dijo el rubio un poco preocupado

Harry solo sonrió levemente, - por fin has logrado quitarte el hechizo, después de eso su rostro ensombreció, sabia que jamás leería las palabras que el quería ver en ese cuerpo.

Draco solo se quedo callado por un instante... como había sido eso posible, había intentado safarse de ese estupido hechizo desde hacia ya tanto y ahora así como así cuando mas lo necesitaba se iba

- y dime a quien se lo has querido mostrar? Dijo con una triste sonrisa

el rubio no acababa de entender lo que le estaban diciendo, entonces, todo lo que tenia que hacer era desear que alguien lo viera, pero, en aquella ocasión Granger, el se lo había mostrado, pero, en verdad se lo había querido mostrar o era que no tenia otra opción.

- a ti dijo finalmente

Harry lo miro un poco sorprendido, que podía estar escrito allí que Malfoy quisiese que viera?

-Amo a Potter, dijo comprendiendo un poco la confusión de Harry

-por que desearías tu que yo viese tal cosa?

Draco estaba confundido en verdad, que era lo que le pasaba, algo había cambiado acaso?

-pero que dices! Harry te amo por que solo te quedas así, por que...? solo vio como el rostro de Harry se ensombreció aun mas

- no me malinterpretes, es solo que ya es tarde debes irte no me perdonare que mueras

Draco se lanzo a abrazarlo, - ni siquiera me despedí de ti, en verdad esto no tiene solución...?

Harry correspondió el abrazo y empezó a acariciar su mojado cabello – debes irte, esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Malfoy, no quería en verdad no quería, se abrazo fuertemente de Harry, - NO QUIERO!

Un sonido de aplausos se escuchaba un tanto lejano, alguien estaba en ese lugar, al parecer muy divertido con la escena. Una voz familiar se escucho.

- Conmovedor, por que no le dices la verdad Potter o debería decir Harry, da igual después de todo solo yo te podré llamar por tu nombre de ahora en adelante.

Draco no entendía nada, ese sujeto era!

-vaya es tu despedida de soltero Harry, debería de matara a todos los presentes pero, un trato es un trato, ya les llegara la hora, por lo pronto e venido a reclamar tu parte del trato, le extendió la mano. Harry se libero de Malfoy miro al piso, no podía ver a los ojos a Draco, no tenia por que enterarse en ese momento de lo que en verdad estaba pasando, no deseaba que se enterar jamás. Harry estaba por darle la mano al sujeto pero alguien lo aparto

-Voldemort!

Sirius había llegado como bólido para apartar a su ahijado de ese ser tan despreciable, por que estaba allí? Por que Harry se iba con el tan tranquilamente, lo miraba con furia contenida y un poco de confusión.

-vaya Harry dijo el Lord, veo que no les has dicho nada de nuestro pequeño trato.

Ron y Hermione llegaron en ese momento amenazante con varita en mano

Ja, ja, ja... unas sonoras carcajadas se escucharon de Tom, niños insolentes yo solo e venido por lo que me pertenece el plazo a vencido, todos voltearon a ver a Harry.

-veo que no les dijiste ni una sola palabras, este sonrió complacido, eso es muy típico de ti, entonces yo les diré así nos dejaran en paz

-NO! No te atrevas dijo finalmente el chico, el Lord solo lo miro fríamente, las lagrimas del chico habían brotado al fin, Tom quien había logrado tener un cuerpo nuevo y joven gracias a la sangre de Harry le empezó a limpiar las lagrimas.

-entonces...?

Harry lo miro, -quiero irme ya, solo eso dijo

-ese es tu ultimo deseo?

El chico solo asintió

Un momento! Dijo Sirius que es lo que esta pasando, todo lo que dijiste fue mentira? No morirás aquí? El Lord levanto una ceja, - veo que aprendes rápido, solo estuvimos por un breve instante y pudiste manipular a tantos, Harry cerro sus ojos con fuerza, vamonos ya! Ordeno el chico de cabellos oscuros, Sirius lo tomo de la muñeca, no puedo permitir que te vayas con él! Dijo muy molesto, Harry se libero de un movimiento brusco, olvídate de mi, en lo que a mi respecta estoy muerto para todos. Tom lo detuvo, -eso fue lo que les dijiste? Que morirías? Tomo la barbilla del joven, - al contrario, lo mejor será que les cuentes ahora que puedes ser tu el que les des la noticia y no un periodicucho de quinta, Harry se quedo pensativo, tenia razón, maldita sea si que la tenia!

-el día aun no termina, por lo tanto necesito que me dejes hablar a solas con ellos.

Tom lo miro seriamente, esa idea no le agradaba, pero lo entendía, así que solo empezó a caminar, se detuvo y dijo sin voltear tienes media hora. Eso era mas que suficiente pensó Harry.

Harry empezó a caminar a los vestidores, necesitaba un lugar donde pudiesen estar mas cómodos, por lo menos no de pie.

Harry aclaro su garganta, tenia pensado decir todo sin detenerse o temía que no podría continuar.

- les voy a platicar todo, pero no quiero que me interrumpan hasta haber terminado con todo el relato, entendido? Y lo digo por todos!

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, el chico de ojos esmeraldas suspiro, tenia que apresurarse, el tiempo se acababa.

- esa vez, cuando desaparecí, todo lo que Dumbledore había dicho es cierto, en efecto tenia un hechizo desmemorizante, esto era con el fin de engañarlo a él, si ni yo mismo recordaba lo acontecido entonces él no seria capaz de saber nada. Pero este hechizo no me lo puso esa persona si no que me lo puse yo mismo, ya tenía todo planeado incluso que fueses tu Draco el que me encontrara, después de todo seguirías a ese gato no es así? Ji, ji...

Todos se había quedado mudos en ese momento, eso no era nada divertido, pero no podían opinar Harry se había callado por unos instantes estaba pensando como decir lo siguiente.

-esa tarde me iba a escapar por uno de los pasadizos que conozco gracias a los gemelos, y lo hice, estaba fuera del colegio, necesitaba comprar unas cosas, estaba tan molesto que no pensaba claramente, entonces fue cuando alguien me atrapo desprevenido, estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no lo note, cuando menos pensé estaba frente al mismísimo Voldemort...

Ron se retorció en su asiento, no importaba cuantas veces su amigo mencionara ese nombre siempre se sentía de esa manera al escuchas ese nombre.

-me contó una historia muy curiosa, a decir verdad, esperaba que me matara en ese momento pero no lo hizo, estaba tan vulnerable que pensé que solo se burlaba de mi antes de matarme, pero nuevamente me equivoque...

Harry empezó a caminar de un lado a otro sopesando las cosas como intentando recordar todo mientras lo analizaba, se detuvo.

-su intención no era matarme y había una explicación muy simple para ello, si yo muero el también lo hace y ocurrirá lo mismo si el muere yo... dejare este mundo junto con él...

Todo eso era demasiado raro, esas palabras no tenían ningún sentido, que había de lo que decía la profecía? eso lo contradecía totalmente!

Harry saco a todos de sus pensamientos.

-eso es por que, la profecía se mal interpreto o simplemente por que yo no soy, si no Neville...

esas palabras quedaron en el aire, pero todo lo que se sabía se había cumplido, no había duda de que fuese Harry, que estaba pasando?

-la verdad es que no solo puedes poner un trozo de tu alma en objetos, como el libro, si no que nadie pensó en la idea de que también se podía hacer en una persona, el sacrificio fue mi madre, todo estaba bien pensado por Voldemort usaría al hijo de los Potter para que fuese yo quien terminara con la profecía, yo siendo él, por eso es que tengo todas sus habilidades, solo que... no pensó en que un objeto y una persona son diferentes al momento de controlar, los objetos no tiene voluntad pero una persona tiene mente propia, Dumbledore no se atrevería a matar a un inocente y menos a alguien que a salvado al mundo mágico, se suponía que Voldemort solo fingiría desaparecer y hacer creer a todos que la profecía se había cumplido, mientras que sus planes se gestaban en mi, pero no contó con el hechizo de mi madre, fue allí cuando todo se complico para él.

Eso era imposible! Harry estaba diciendo que él mismo era Voldemort?

-por eso es que debo de irme, no pensaba ser controlado por él, cuando me contó esto, simplemente me negaba, si era cierto lo que me había dicho, no podía matarme, si yo era él entonces no se atrevería a lastimarme puesto que yo soy él. Pero si hay algo de lo que puedo estar seguro es que no soy como él, este lugar es mi hogar, por lo menos al único lugar que pude llamar hogar, no permitiré que lo destruya! No permitiré que mate a nadie de mis amigos. Sirius...

El padrino de harry de inmediato lo miro a los ojos, temía que siguiera revelando la verdad.

-debo irme con él, o todos morirán...

Todo aquello parecía un mal cuento de hadas, donde el príncipe azul se había quedado con la bruja y cenicienta se había quedado de sirvienta con sus hermanastras por el resto de sus días...

-debo irme por el bien de todos...

Sirius se levanto de inmediato, estaba claro que el sería el mas complicado de los presentes, él simplemente no entendería razones de nada.

-te iras con él y que pasara entonces? Dijo lo mas calmado posible, su padrino sin duda estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para controlarse.

Harry solo suspiro... – yo seré su pareja...

Todos habían entrado en shock! Pareja? Habían escuchado bien? Pero... eso...

Sirius se acerco a Harry y lo tomo de los hombros, - estas demente! Eso no lo puedo permitir! Su mirada de enojo y frustración se empezó a ablandar tras ver unas lagrimas salir de Harry –y tu crees que yo si lo deseo! Crees que no prefiero la muerte, viro la mirada y dijo muy bajito –crees que no prefiero morir... se libera de su padrino, pero...

-TENGO MUCHO POR QUE VIVIR! Grito... se quedo callado por unos segundos, y miro al piso, -lo puedo soportar, se que puedo, no pienso dejar que me afecte, no ahora que tengo razones para estar vivo, no quiero que sufras mas Sirius, tengo a mi padrino conmigo, se abrazo del hombre mientras que este estaba en total asombro.

-no es justo para ti Harry dijo su padrino, crees que seré feliz viendo como sufres al lado de ese hombre, ese hombre que te ha robado todo!

Harry solo negó con la cabeza, - no te preocupes yo regresare, ya veras que todo saldrá bien, además tengo que graduarme aun, no es así?

Eso quería decir...? Harry iba a regresar a Howarts?

Hermione y Ron estaban callados, no sabían como reaccionar, harry hacia todo eso por el mundo mágico... no... por ellos. Hermione se levanto y dijo muy segura de si misma

-no te preocupes Harry buscare alguna manera de liberarte de todo esto, ya veras investigare acabare con todos los libros de esta escuela y mas si es necesario!

Harry miro a su amiga, esta estaba muy determinada, así que no quiso desilusionarla, él mismo tenia sus propios planes ya, -gracias Hermione, eso era lo único que le podía decir a la chica.

-lo siento Harry, Ron por fin se había animado a hablar, no hay mucho que pueda hacer pero yo también ayudare a Hermione te prometo que haré lo que pueda, recuerda que estaremos donde tu nos puedas encontrar, te apoyamos en lo que decidas, recuerda que somos tus amigos...

Harry solo sonrió melancólicamente, -gracias...

Draco interrumpió lo que Harry iba a decir

-entonces...

lo había estado pensando mientras estaban con esas ñoñerias de la amistad, todo lo que había pasado en ese tiempo, el hechizo, las humillaciones, el tiempo que había pasado con Harry, todo lo que había contado, la palabra que mas le había afectado... ¨pareja¨ iba a estar con otra persona, eso era lo que había dicho, pero... que había pasado con el resto, que iba a pasar ahora que sabía lo que sentía por él, no podía, no quería que nada lo alejara, no lo iba a permitir!

Se lanzo sobre el joven besándolo en los labios, agarro a Harry desprevenido y estaba en total asombro, lo abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo, no lo soltaría, no quería, lo besaría hasta que fuese doloroso, hasta quedarse sin labios...

-tu eres mió! No permitiré que te vayas!

Todos los presentes no entendían en realidad lo que pasaba... suyo? Había dicho que Harry era suyo?

Harry lo miro con ternura, pero estaba decidido, no metería a nadie mas en esto, se libero del rubio bruscamente, - no entiendo por que dices eso, lo decía con total indiferencia, -tu y yo nunca seremos nada, no recuerdas lo que paso en el hotel? Todo es parte de la broma, caíste como un niño ingenuo ja, ja, ja... la risa de Potter se estaba escuchando por todo el cuarto, esa risa le era insoportable al rubio.

-mentira...

Harry dejo de reír al escuchar a Draco lo miro muy serio, -no me importa si no me crees, de todas formas yo ya me voy, ya no puedo perder mi tiempo contigo.

Perder el tiempo... esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, se había quedado inmóvil mientras esas palabras giraban por su cabeza una y otra vez, mientras él abrazaba a su padrino y amigos para despedirse, salió de la habitación sin siquiera voltear a ve a Draco.

Sus lagrimas querían salir, pero su orgullo no se lo permitió no después de sentir esas miradas de lastima sobre él, hasta ese perro sucio sentía compasión por él, por Draco Malfoy!

Salió corriendo del lugar, volteo a ambos lados, no podía dejarlo así, por lo menos le reclamaría todo aquello, todas las humillaciones, quería que le devolviera el corazón, ese corazón que ya le había robado, deseaba tener su vida de nuevo, no, no podía terminar así! Ya se le había escapado una lagrima mientras corría, no puede acabar así! Cerro sus ojos con fuerza para evitar que mas lagrimas escaparan y se golpeo con algo y cayo al suelo... o mas bien con alguien?

Volteo y allí estaba, harry lo miraba con confusión, sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, en ellos se notaba que no comprendía, lagrimas? El también estaba llorando? Draco se puso de pie de inmediato y lo agarro de los hombros mientras lo acorralaba en la pared lo estampo contra ella con cierta violencia.

-como te atreviste a hacerme esto!

Harry solo giro la cabeza para no mirarlo, -ya dije todo lo que tenia que decir al respecto

Draco estaba sumamente molesto, -entonces dime en mi cara que no sientes nada por mi!

Harry no volteaba la cara miraba fijamente al piso, empuño sus manos en señal de enojo y se separo de él mientras le gritaba en la cara.

¨LA BROMA ACABO Y PERDISTE, LA VERDAD ES QUE NO TE AMO¨

Draco quedo en shock, la broma acabo, el juego había terminado y él había perdido.

-por que no entiendes, eres un Malfoy no es así, que acaso no tienes orgullo? No tienes la suficiente inteligencia como para entender que entre tu y yo no hay nada y no lo va a ver, esta es mi venganza, debiste pensar muy bien antes de hacerme algo, lo entiendes ahora Malfoy?

Malfoy? Ya ni siquiera era Draco, solo Malfoy... el rubio se quedo allí de pie mientras que Harry se alejaba.

Harry salió al estadio, Voldemort lo estaba esperando allí, -se agoto el tiempo.

Harry solo asintió y lo siguió, ahora las cosas se iban a poner complicadas, en verdad iba a poder lidiar con todo aquello? En verdad...?

-OoO-

Wa! Casi un año para actualizar U.U mi musa estaba de vacaciones es todo lo que puedo decir disculpen je,je... devil Lady Hitokiri que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior espero que este también te guste je,je... Dharma! Gracias por ayudarme esa platicada sirvió bastante como te darás cuenta actualice je,je... de echo hizo que mi lado oscuro emergiera y Oó ja,ja,ja XD! Pues se me ocurrió algo genial! Bueno por lo menos para mi es genial jo,jo,jo... solo que lo guardare para el siguiente ;3

Siento tener que dejarlo aquí pero tiene que quedarse emocionante o por lo menos frustrante, pobre Draco T-T buaarrgg! Err... si y lo que le falta je, je... mm... jo,jo,jo... pues para los que se detienen a leer mis tonteras les doy un bonus je, je... en efecto Harry regresa a Howarts y el rubio no se va a quedar con las manos cruzadas, eso se los aseguro ja,ja,aj XD! Y Voldemort! Ih! Ahora con esta musa danzando para mi no se a donde ira a parar esto yo imagino que unos 2-3 cap mas ji,ji... ;D no se pierdan el proximo capitulo misma pagina, misma autora! ¨TOMA TODO DE MI¨ err.. esperemos que lo haga ja, ja, ja XD!

Moyoroshi... jane mata.


	11. Toma todo de mi

EN ESTE MOMENTO ¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES?

(¬¬) CAP -11 (U.U)

(TOMA TODO DE MI )

MADE IN YATTA´S BRAIN

..-O.O-..

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquello, Draco estaba en su lugar secreto, en verdad necesitaba estar solo, sentado en un viejo sofá pensaba en lo que había pasado hacia ya una semana.

Lo había dejado allí, se había ido con el Lord, dejándolo tan mal, sintiéndose un idiota, humillado a mas no poder, como podría voltear a ver a las personas que habían presenciado todo aquello, su lastimeras miradas lo acosarían de ahora en adelante.

-O.o-

Dumbledore estaba en su oficina, se había levantado, parecía un tanto impaciente, ahora empezaba a caminar por el lugar como un león enjaulado, hasta que por fin se abrió la entrada, allí estaba por fin, Harry Potter, después de una semana de ausencia, después de aquel incidente en el castillo, el director amablemente pidió a Harry pasara mientras ofrecía uno de sus ya típicos dulces de limón.

Dejo que el silenció se quedara por un instante, después comenzó a hablar –Harry quisiera saber que es lo que esta pasando?- Lo dijo lo mas tranquilo humanamente posible, Harry a esto solo sonrió –no se preocupe, prometo que no se repetirá-, en eso Harry estaba por levantarse, claro Dumbledore no lo iba a permitir, era demasiado extraño inclusive para el niño que vivió –Harry, no se si pueda confiar en la palabra de alguien que esta siendo invadido por la oscuridad…

Harry se quedo muy estático, lo miro a los ojos y sonrió de nuevo –no se de que me habla-. Con esto concluyo la entrevista con el director y salió del lugar, ya había perdido una semana mas de clases, ese maldito Snape no iba a tener piedad con el en ese curso.

Se fue a la sala común, el lugar estaba vació, en verdad quería ir a clases pero no deseaba dar muchas explicaciones, tal vez debería esperara a que la clase de Sirius empezara, aunque sabía lo impulsivo que era este y lo mas seguro es que cancele la clase, entonces no sería lo mas prudente lo mejor sería ir antes de la clase para calmarlo además todos estaban en la clase de herboligía así que no habría problemas en encontrarse a algunos de sus amigos o de encontrárselo a él…

Llego al aula y este estaba allí anotando unas cosas en el pizarrón

-Sirius…

El hombre escucho su nombre y de inmediato volteo, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, era una ilusión? Se tallo los ojos y volvió a mirar, –no soy una ilusión- dijo el chico como sabiendo lo que pensaba su padrino, este fue de inmediato a abrazar a su ahijado, una semana que le había parecido una eternidad, lo separo de si tomándolo de los hombros –que es lo que esta pasando Harry? Estas bien? No te hizo nada? Harry sonrió feliz, en verdad deseaba ver a Sirius no importaba su carácter, estaba muy feliz, Harry pidió a Sirius sentarse para platicar.

Harry pensó muy bien todo lo que iba a decir después de todo ya lo conocía de sobra.

–yo me quedare a terminar el curso, pero por favor no me preguntes demasiado por que no puedo contestar todo, además lo importante es que todos estamos bien no es así?-

Sirius se quedo observándolo no muy convencido, por lo menos sabía que estaba bien, imaginaba que por ahora sería suficiente, Sirius se levanto del asiento –te quedaras a la clase o deseas descansar?

Harry estaba un tanto indeciso, tenía que enfrentar a todos tarde o temprano, pero esperaba que fuera mas tarde que temprano, pidió a su padrino le diera los temas y deberes de esa semana, se retiro antes de que los alumnos hicieran su aparición.

Recordó que debía ir con Snape en cuanto llegara, como pudo olvidarlo? Ah! Cierto! Estaba evadiendo a todos sus amigos!. Solo sonrió como si aquello fuese gracioso

La puerta del lugar se habré y la atención de los alumnos se centra en la persona que a osado entrar a mas de la mitad de la clase, la puerta estaba abierta pero nadie parecía querer entrar y la verdad no lo culpaban, se había abierto sola?

Todos voltearon a ver al profesor de pociones, de seguro se molestaría al ver que alguien intentase jugarle una broma, pero este estaba como si nada hubiese pasado, no se había movido de su asiento ojeaba el mismo libro de hacia ya quince minutos, uno de los estudiantes el mas cercano a la puerta se levanto, iba a cerrar la puerta, solo esperaba no ser él la persona que fuese a ser reprendida, pero alguien ya lo había echo un estudiante, en efecto! Existía la persona capaz de llegar así a una clase del reconocidísimo Severus Snape, esa persona entro como si la clase aun no empezara llego al único asiento vació que por alguna extraña razón era la de Neville, el señor Longbotton no era muy bueno en esa asignatura después de todo.

Harry Potter!

Neville estaba atónito, Harry estaba allí Hermione tenía deseos de ir con él pero sabía que en cualquier momento Snape diría algo, todos se habían percatado a esas alturas de la presencia de Potter incluso un chico rubio que intentaba parecer indiferente ante la presencia del joven. El chico de ojos verdes se había quedado sentado sin hacer nada estaba recargado con pereza en su mano izquierda con una cara de fastidio, todos estaban un poco nerviosos, que se suponía que estaba pasando? Por que Snape no hacía algo al respecto? Alguien que entraba a su clase mas que tarde y además no hace absolutamente nada! De seguro era el Apocalipsis simplemente Snape se estaba volviendo viejo, aun así nadie era lo suficientemente valiente como para comprobar si Snape estaba perdiendo el toque.

Un fuerte golpe se escucho Harry había golpeado con fuerza el escritorio por lo que Neville había dado un paso hacia atrás, Harry parecía estar tremendamente furioso, tenia las manos empuñadas mientras estaba sostenido por el escritorio, incluso pareciera que estaba haciendo un berrinche. Todos estaban algo asustados que era lo que estaba pensando? Estaba abusando de su suerte eso era seguro.

Escucharon que Snape se levanto y toda la atención la tenia el profesor, no se imaginaban que clase de reprimenda le esperaba al recién aparecido, este dio dos pasos a un lado y le dio la espalda al alumnado, empezó a escribir algo en el pizarrón, todo era una total confusión, eso daba miedo, donde estaba su verdadero profesor? O simplemente estaban soñando?

- escriban lo que esta en la pizarra quiero una composición de ello para mañana de 10 hojas eso es todo, dejen la poción como esta y retírense.

Todos hicieron lo que Snape les indico, todos abandonaron el aula a excepción de Harry quien seguía en la misma posición, mientras Snape se acercaba peligrosamente – por que tan tarde? No se supone que llego hace mucho?

Harry estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sentía que la cabeza se le partía en dos, Snape solo estaba mirando, Harry estaba haciendo el intento por controlarse pero esa vez le estaba resultando un poco mas difícil, Snape saco de su escritorio un frasco con una poción se la dio a Harry para que la tomara, el chico la agarro y la bebió sin preguntar, empezó a toser mientras su respiración estaba un poco agitada.

-rayos! Que no existe una sola poción que tenga un buen sabor? Severus lo observo indiferente mientras levantaba una ceja, le arrebato el frasco –lo importante es que resulte el efecto el sabor es lo de menos, lo miraba con enojo –por que ha llegado tan tarde, se suponía que tenía que venir de inmediato por la pócima, Harry solo volteo la mirada, no estaba de humor como para soportar ahora a su queridísimo profesor –mi platica con Dumbledore duro mas de lo esperado, convencerlo es mas difícil para mi de lo que para usted, Snape estaba cruzado de brazos escuchando se acerco al muchacho y lo obligo a mirarlo a la cara –pues que no se le olvide que tiene que venir por la poción cada cierto tiempo o no me hago responsable por lo que vaya a pasar, Snape lo soltó con brusquedad.

Harry estaba mareado, pero ya no soportaba mas al profesor, se iba a levantar para retirarse a descansar, esos dolores de cabeza cada vez eran mas intensos, cada vez le resultaba mas difícil controlarse. La voz de Snape lo detuvo por un momento…

-por que lo hace señor Potter? Si me dice que es por la comunidad mágica no me crea tan ingenuo. Si había alguien mas difícil de convencer además de Dumbledore ese era Severus Snape, respiro profundo tenía que pensar con mas claridad –es cierto, no es por la comunidad mágica, por mi pueden irse todos al demonio, ellos solo se han aprovechado de mi nombre para sus propósitos, amistad ja! Esa razón tampoco es tan fuerte como para que yo cometa tan enorme sacrificio, si fuera por ellos ya me habría suicidado después de todo eso es lo mejor para ellos no es así, de esa manera Voldemort no obtendría lo que desea, yo hago esto por algo mas grande si lo desea puede llamarlo obsesión no me interesa todo lo hago por… las palabras no terminan por salir de los labios de Potter cuando este desfallece, Severus apenas alcanza a sujetarlo, no se imaginaba que tan molesto se pondría el Lord si supiera que su querido como decirlo? Esposo? Se lastimara.

Draco había ido a la biblioteca, con lo eficaz que era su padrino para poner castigos de seguro Potter estaría ya de camino a su castigo, necesitaba hablar con su padrino, pero y si Potter aun estaba en ese lugar? Sabía que tenia que topárselo en algún lugar y que mejor que en presencia de su padrino por lo menos se controlaría mas, abrió la puerta y estaba Severus sosteniendo a Harry de los brazos, lo estaba colocando en el suelo, Harry desmayado en el piso, al demonio con los testigos, quería saber si estaba bien, corrió de inmediato y se arrodillo –que le paso a Harry! Prácticamente exigía saber lo que estaba pasando mientras tocaba la frente del chico y lo miraba de una manera que… era extraño pensó Severus, su ahijado lo miraba con preocupación?

-solo esta desmayado, dijo mientras se ponía de pie

Draco volteo a verlo por un instante, que se suponía que estaba haciendo? Su padrino estaba de espaldas, por que estaba en ese lugar? A que había venido? Todo se había esfumado de su mente, Severus se fue a buscar en sus cosas algo mientras Draco se quedo estático y bastante confundido, se suponía que enfrente de él se contendría y no haría tonterías y que fue lo primero que hizo! Sintió que Harry se movía volteo a verlo cruzándose con los verdes ojos del chico, se quedaron así por un instante hasta que Harry recordó en que lugar se encontraba y mas que nada se dio cuenta en los brazos de quien estaba, impulsivamente se alejo de Draco levantándose de un movimiento, esto hizo que se mareara un poco, Draco intento acercarse pero Harry no se lo permitió y sin previo aviso salio del salón un poco mareado, que estaba pasando! Se preguntaba Draco cuando vio a Severus acercándose con un frasco en la mano.

-donde esta el señor Potter? Imagino que no lo sabes? Lo dijo mientras arqueaba una ceja

Draco no tenia por que dar explicaciones de ningún tipo –no lo se, se limito a decir, Severus respiro con resignación, no obtendría nada de su ahijado en ese momento, pero ya intuía lo que pasaba, después de aquella vez que se enfrento con Potter creía que había alucinado, pero al parecer sus sospechas eran confirmadas por la reacción del muchacho –esta botella se la tengo que dar a Potter hace cuanto que se fue? Draco se quedo callado por unos segundos hasta que reacciono, arrebato de inmediato la pócima y se la llevo –yo se la entrego! Y salio sin decir más.

Severus se quedo en el salón de clases, sonrió de forma melancólica –veo que te pareces a tu padrino…

Draco corría lo mas rápido que podía en el estado que se había ido Harry este no podía estar muy lejos, se lo encontró antes de llegar al comedor este se había detenido al parecer no se veía bien.

-Harry! Espera!

Harry volteo, vio que Draco traía consigo un frasco, de seguro Snape se la había dado para el, Draco se detuvo en seco mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración Harry le arrebato la poción y se la tomo dejando a un rubio un tanto confundido por la acción

-existen toda clase de pócimas pero ninguna con un buen sabor, esto sabe a rayos!

Harry se dejo caer en el piso mientras hacia efecto la poción cerro los ojos, el dolor pasaría en un momento, Draco solo estaba allí de pie observando la escena, Harry en el piso, su respiración lentamente regresaba a la normalidad, seña de que la pócima hacia su efecto, se arrodillo, no sabía por que pero no podía dejar de ver ese rostro, esos labios rojizos entreabiertos, se acercaba sin darse cuenta y ya estaba de frente al otro, no lo soporto mas, tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad como esa así que sin pensarlo mas unió sus labios por con de Harry, lentamente disfrutaba de la sensación de sentir esos labios de nuevo, se sentían tan suaves, tal y como los recordaba, inicio untando temeroso pero ahora se había tomado la libertad de tomar el rostro del ojiverde con las manos, mientras intensificaba el beso, sin darse cuenta Harry también estaba respondiendo y lo rodeo con sus brazos acercándolo mas a él, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando fue el mismo Draco quien termino con el beso separándose violentamente.

-que es lo que pasa! Exijo saberlo, dijo un tanto molesto el rubio

-pasa que nos estábamos besando o no lo notaste? Dijo esto mientras sonreía tiernamente

Se puso de pie, ya se sentía bien –eso fue peligroso imagina que alguien nos hubiera visto- decía el moreno como si una semana antes no hubiese pasado nada, Draco se estaba molestando cada vez mas

-que cínico eres!

Harry solo lo observo detenidamente –perdón pero fuiste tu quien me beso no al revés, esto hizo que Draco se pusiera un tanto rojo, en eso tenía razón lo aceptaba pero y lo demás?

-sin rodeos Potter, quiero una explicación!

Harry se quedo callado por un breve instante, pensaba en lo que iba a decir, había tenido toda la semana para pensarlo y ahora que lo tenia de frente su mente se había puesto en blanco.

-yo tenia pensado regresar, pero no pienso decirte nada, tu y yo no somos nada, pero…

Harry se quedo callado, la espera era horrible

-pero, termino el rubio

-solo con una condición contestare todas tus preguntas, Harry se cruzo de brazos, se recargo en la pared mientras le dedicaba una mirada un tanto enigmática, no sabía si seria bueno preguntar cual era esa condición o simplemente haría que no le importa y se retiraría, pero que estaba pensando! Tenia todo el derecho de saber!

-cual es tu condición, dijo lo mas sereno posible, como no dando mucha importancia

-como sabrás ahora soy esposo de Lord Voldemort, le decía mientras le mostraba su mano, en uno de sus dedos estaba un anillo negro con rojo.

-eso que tiene que ver, ya dejaste claro que la broma acabo, Draco se volteo para no ver, eso en verdad le dolía, el Lord le había quitado algo muy preciado, ahora era de él.

-comote dije, tu y yo no somos nada, entonces no podría confiarte mis secretos, pero puedes ser alguien, entonces te contare

-ser alguien, no te entiendo Potter se mas claro!

-la única condición que pido para contarte todo es que seas mi amante…

Que había dicho? Escucho bien, no! De seguro era otra broma, no iba a caer en eso de nuevo, además estaba casado y con el mismisimo lord, pero…

-me estas diciendo que si acepto ser tu amante me contaras la verdad?

-así es, no lo encuentro muy complicado o si?

-como sabré que lo que me cuentas es verdad, Harry se acerco a él y le susurro al oído –eso es algo que tu debes decidir.

Draco se quedo muy serio, tenía que arriesgarse eso era mejor que nada

-esta bien, acepto, ahora tienes que contarme lo que esta pasando!

-no, primero tienes que probarme que en verdad eres mi amante

-probarte?

-si

Ahora?

-si

-no puedo

-como que no puedes! Harry estaba un poco desconcertado

-tengo clases lo olvidas, no puedo faltar

Harry toma del brazo a Draco y se lo lleva consigo a aquel lugar donde nadie los molestaría

-que te pasa Harry!

-ya no me llamas Potter ese es un buen comienzo…

Moyoroshi… jane mata

Nota ) pues espero ponerme al tiro ya con este fic U.U así que intentare actualizar cada cap por sem y a mas tardar 2 semanas okis eso espero je,je... es que ya me vino la inspiracion je,je...


	12. la boda mas triste de todas

EN ESTE MOMENTO ¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES?

(¬¬) CAP -12 (U.U)

( LA BODA MAS TRISTE DE TODAS)

MADE IN YATTA´S BRAIN

.:..-O.o ..:.

Harry estaba frente a Draco

-que te pasa Harry!

-ya no me llamas Potter ese es un buen comienzo, el chico de ojos verdes se acercaba peligrosamente al rubio –quiero que tomes todo de mi. Harry termino acorralándolo en la pared –antes de contarte todo quiero que lo hagas

Draco lo empuja de repente, no sabía por que pero al escuchar esas palabras sintió un poco de temor, que era lo que pasaba?

-no puedo faltar a clases, insisto, el profesor Black esta muy estricto últimamente

-por favor… sabes que eso no es cierto, después de lo que paso hace una semana, además hable con él hoy y esta de muy buen humor

-yo… Draco no podía pensar en una buena excusa –deja que lo piense será mañana esta bien? Harry lo tomo de la muñeca –si tu sales de aquí lo tomare como un no, entonces tu y yo volveremos a nuestras vidas de antes, cuando nuestra única rivalidad era pertenecer a casas diferentes- Draco se libero de Harry –por que tiene que ser así, me pides que sea tu amante, crees que eso es algo que se tome tan a la ligera

-no puedo creer que tenga que rogarte por sexo!

Draco solo se quedo observando al pelinegro, acababa de escuchar esas palabras? Lo único que le vino a la mente fue una pregunta –te toco?

La pregunta quedo al aire, no había respuesta por parte del moreno, eso significaba que si? El rubio empezaba a sentirse un poco molesto, recordó cuando le dijo enfrente de todos que solo era de él, pero ahora…

Draco se abalanzo sobre Harry, lo tomo de los hombros –te toco? Lo hizo?

Harry seguía sereno, solo escuchaba los gritos del rubio, al parecer esa parte también estaba incluida y el no iba a decir una sola palabra –es solo sexo lo que quieres para responder mis preguntas! Dijo ya un tanto fastidiado Draco, Harry abrió la boca iba a contestar a eso pero al perece dudo un poco, lo pensó un poco –si, se mi amante y te diré todo lo que tu quieras saber, en eso Harry se quedo callado, que clase de respuesta era esa! Donde estaba su dignidad y orgullo? Cuando Draco se dio cuenta estaba frente a frente, su mirada lo intercepto, ciertamente Harry no había intentado forzarlo con fuerza física, solo con las palabras, al parecer esa iba a ser decisión de él, si de allí todo acabaría entre ellos, todo acabaría y si ese maldito lo había tocado, diablos fue toda una semana! Esa respuesta se contestaba sola, Harry, Harry…

Harry miraba al rubio, sentía tantos deseos de que aceptara de una buena vez, por que el rubio tenía que ser tan necio algunas veces, Draco estaba un tanto molesto sentía tanto odio por ese hombre que ahora era el esposo de Harry, ahora era de él, de ese hombre tan despreciable! Sentía la respiración de Harry tan cerca de él, esos labios a tan corta distancia y ese sentimiento de odio que le estaba quemando por dentro lo encendía de una manera que no pensó lo que hizo, solo tomo los labios expuestos del ojiverde, se comería esos labios a besos, hasta que no quedara nada para aquel.

Apasionadamente y después lentamente bajo un poco y mordisqueo el labio inferior jalándolo hacia su boca profundizando mas el beso mientras sus manos empezaban a deslizarse por el cuerpo del chico tomándolo de la cabeza como si este se fuese a escapar y la otra metiéndola por debajo de la ropa, Harry también se aferro al rubio quería estar lo mas pegado posible a ese cuerpo que lo enloquecía, empezó a quitarle a Harry lo que estorbaba en ese momento dejándolo en pantalones, volvió a tomar sus labios de nuevo mientras acariciaba esa suave piel, empezó a bajar hacia el cuello dando tiernos besos y mordiscos en eso Potter aprovecho para dejar al rubio en las misma condiciones, quería sentir la exquisita piel del Slytherin en la suya, esa sensación que solo unas cuantas veces había podido experimentar, Draco empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de Harry para después despojarlo de el y acariciar las piernas desnudas, empezaba a bajar besando todo a su paso desde el cuello hasta el abdomen y regresando hasta terminar de nuevo en los labios, esa sensación que había provocado al llegar a su abdomen era indescriptible, sus respiraciones ya se escuchaban agitadas Harry quiso quitar el pantalón a Draco pero este lo detuvo, lo miro a los ojos mientras agarraba las manos de este, Harry estaba confundido por la acción, buscaba una respuesta en esos hermosos ojos azules grisaseos, lo llevo hasta aprisionarlo en una pared, sujetándolo de las manos se acerco a la oreja y le susurro –no pienso tener sexo contigo- al escuchar tales palabras sus ojos se abrieron por completo, lo iba a dejar así? Entonces por que había llegado tan lejos? quería burlarse de él en venganza? Sintió que el rubio le lamió la oreja, y escucho como los pantalones de este cayeron al piso, el rubio metió su mano por debajo del bóxer del moreno acariciándole los glúteos entonces volvió a susurrarle a l oído – me niego a tener sexo contigo Potter…

Harry no entendía le decía esas palabras mientras seguía acariciándolo? Le bajo el bóxer y se quieto el propio, Harry lo observaba extrañado –entonces por que continuas? Se aventuro a preguntar, Draco lo miro a los ojos y solo sonrió, volvió a besarlo tiernamente mientras entre besos comenzó a decirle –te voy a hacer el amor…

Hizo que Harry se recostara lentamente mientras seguía con la tormenta de besos y caricias no iba a dejar un solo rincón del moreno sin explorar –solo serás mío y de nadie mas, dijo entre jadeos Harry lo abrazo con fuerza –quiero ser solo tuyo, házmelo, Draco…

El rubio separo las piernas de Harry y se introdujo en el joven lentamente, un grito ahogado por parte del moreno se aferro con mas fuerza a la espalda del rubio encajándole las uñas, intento no darle mucha importancia a aquello y continuo moviéndose lentamente, pero Harry seguía un poco alterado, era como si le doliera cada embestida, se detuvo por un momento, pero las piernas de Harry lo rodearon –por que te detienes? Continua Draco quiero mas, ante estas palabras Draco continúo un poco mas rápido, Harry gemía de placer pero al parecer también de dolor intento hacerlo mas lento para que el otro se acostumbrara a su invasión pero Harry empezó a mover sus caderas pidiendo mas entre gemidos y jadeos,

Draco continuo siguiendo el ritmo de Harry cada vez mas rápido excitándose con los gemidos que le arrancaba con cada movimiento cada vez mas y mas intenso, sintiendo todo ese placer que lo asfixiaba pero aun así no deseba que terminara, hasta que su semen apago el fuego que Harry sentía dentro de si, sus cuerpos sudorosos, aun temblando un poco, Draco salió de Harry le dio un beso en la frente lo miro le dio otro pequeño beso en los labios y le dijo –te amo… en un susurro…

Empezaron a vestirse de vez en cuando Harry volteaba a ver al rubio, lo que había pasado había sido increíble lo que le había dicho y echo era mas de lo que pedido, ya era su amante eso era seguro, Harry estaba pensativo, volteo a ver a Draco, sabía que el rubio le preguntaría todo lo que había pasado, pero este solo lo observaba, se acerco a el y solo lo abrazo, acurrucándose en su pecho, Harry correspondió al abrazo.

-pienso contarte todo en este momento! Dijo sin más ni más el moreno

Draco se levanto exaltado, lo miro, Harry sonreía alegremente, había un brillo en sus ojos

-no quiero que lo hagas, solo por que te sientes obligado

Este le dio la espalda, no quería eso, si Harry confiaba en el como para contarlo entonces seria el momento adecuado para saberlo

Harry lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo a la tibieza de su cuerpo

-no seas tonto, te iba a decir todo, tienes derecho a saberlo, solo quería saber si en verdad podías perdonarme por lo que te hice, ahora te lo puedo explicar

Draco se quedo allí esperando a que le contara todo aquello no sabía si quería saber sobre lo de la boda, pero era mejor aclarar todo…

Flash back

Harry había dejado a un Draco muy confundido, la broma había acabado y el había perdido, Harry trato de apresurarse, no quería que el rubio lo siguiera, no sabía lo que el lord podría hacerle, estaba seguro que conseguiría regresar, tenia que, se limpio las lagrimas dejar a su padrino y amigos no era tan difícil como dejarlo a él.

Draco Malfoy la razón por la cual había echo todas esas locuras y la razón por la cual haría muchas más.

Estaba frente al mismísimo Voldemort.

-ya te despediste?

Harry solo asintió y empezó a caminar a lado del hombre, pensaba en todo lo que iba a suceder, como podía escapar por lo menos a lo peor?

Por fin había llegado a la mansión del Lord, allí lo estaba esperando alguien, una figura que le resultaba muy familiar, esa figura tan detestada por él, Severus Snape, este se veía sorprendido al ver a Harry Potter cooperando con el hombre que le había quitado todo en la vida, se veía hasta tranquilo.

-mi Lord, Potter? No entiendo por que…?

Voldemort lo cayo –no te dije nada por que no era necesario, eso es todo ya llego la persona que solicite?

Snape solo asintió aun seguía confundido, volteaba a ver a Harry quería respuestas pero al parecer del chico no las iba a tener.

Harry jalo la manga del Lord oscuro para llamar su atención –Voldemort quiero agua tengo sed, el Lord volteo y lo fulmino con la mirada, Snape estaba temeroso de lo que le pudiese pasarle al chico, por que le había hablado con tanta familiaridad? Ese Potter si que sabía como meter las dos patas completas.

-Harry, Voldemort es para todos los demás, pero para ti soy Tom entiendes?

Ahora si el cielo se iba a caer, Snape en verdad si que estaba confundido, había echo el chico de oro algún trato con Voldemort?

-Tom! Eso no quieta el hecho de que aún tengo sed, dijo sin mucha importancia, mientras miraba a todas direcciones en busca de algo que se pareciera a una jarra con agua.

Un mago muy elegante entro en el lugar, caminaba de forma muy estética, derecho y llevaba consigo un maletín, lo coloco sobre una mesa que estaba junto y empezó

-aquí están los documentos que ordeno mi Lord

-excelente! Su eficiencia señor Striter es intachable, procedamos entonces

-quienes serán los testigos? Pregunto el hombre

Tom volteo a donde Snape –mi Lord, interrumpió Striter –se necesitan dos testigos

Voldemor miro hacia arriba con enojo –el segundo testigo acaso es tan insignificante que no lo pueden ver?

-Colagusano, sal de atrás de la mesa, dijo final mente Harry, la verdad es que el chico ya se estaba fastidiando del asunto si iba a pasar que fuese lo mas pronto posible.

Los otros dos, no se habían percatado de la presencia de ese mago, aunque a decir verdad su magia era pequeña, se veía viejo y acabado, por eso no se habían percatado de aquel hombre, Stiter sonrió –bien empecemos!

El hombre saco unos documentos –estamos aquí por la unión de esta pareja en sagrado matrimonio… que! Snape no podía creerlo que estaba escuchando

Después de todo lo que conllevaba el acto ceremonial se dio la pluma a los testigos, después Voldemort firmo la hoja, solo faltaba Harry este tomo la pluma, estaba un poco temeroso por todo lo que conllevaba firmar ese documento, pero no había vuelta atrás, su firma estaba ya y oficial mente estaba casado, a decir verdad Harry no se veía del todo muy contento, Tom lo tomo de la barbilla y le dio un rápido beso que tomo por sorpresa a Harry, después de aquello solo se cruzo de brazos

-y ahora que? Donde será mi habitación?

Tom lo miro, imaginaba que el chico estaba un poco cansado, volteo con Snape –llévalo a mi habitación, esas palabras hicieron que el estomago de Harry se revolviera, por que dijo aquellas palabras!

Snape empezó a caminar, se detuvo al ver que no lo seguía –Potter se quedara allí parado?

Voldemort detuvo al chico por un momento –Snape solo espero y trates a Harry como lo que es, mi esposo, no quiero quejas de él entendido? Oh y dale la pócima que pedí que hicieras después te daré las instrucciones de cómo debe tomarla

Snape solo asintió, ahora era mandadera de ese mocoso! – por aquí señor Potter

Harry lo siguió, con cada paso que sentía, sentía una pulsación, en su cabeza, cada vez iba en aumento, era bastante soportable pero muy molesta, seguro era por toda la tensión que sintió con Draco, Sirius y sus amigos.

-Snape todo aquello no era necesario, lo lamento, no habrá quejas lo prometo

-Potter que es lo que esta pasando, hasta donde comprendí eres esposo del Lord?

-larga historia con un final poco feliz, yo debería estar muerto, pero sigo aquí, esto es solo supervivencia lo entiende Snape, supongo que desgraciadamente para los dos tendremos que llevarnos un poco mas, que a pasado en Howgarts?

-Dumbledore evacuo el lugar, no me dijo el por que exactamente, solo que una magia muy poderosa se acercaba y que teníamos que salir el castillo no era seguro

Harry interrumpió a Snape –escucha esto es lo que le dirás a Dumbledore- Snape se detuvo de repente, era oficial, era el mandadero de Potter, su pesadilla echa realidad

-le dirás que Voldemort me atrapo, que yo te seguí durante el alboroto, que estoy prisionero, que el colegio esta a salvo por que detuve a Voldemort de una forma muy tonta, que sin duda soy alguien con mucha suerte para eso y que el quedo muy debilitado, que prohibió a los demás tocarme que ese sería un placer solo para él, dile que tu tienes un plan para sacarme de aquí… en so Harry colapso, el dolor en su cabeza era demasiado –mi cabeza! Duele demasiado, Snape elevo a Harry de inmediato con la varita y se lo llevo a la habitación, le dio la pócima, lo dejo recostado en la cama durmiendo placidamente, se le quedo observando por unos segundo, si eso debía decir a Dumbledore era por que Potter tenia pensado regresar al colegio de eso no había duda, ese plan era bastante bueno a decir verdad, encajaba muy bien con los hechos y antecedentes del niño que vivió, la desaparición del chico y su regreso sin ningún rasguño, Snape se dio la media vuela y salio del lugar.

Harry estaba despertando, donde estaba? Volteo y vio a Tom que se acercaba a la cama, intento hacerse el dormido de nuevo, pero Voldemort ya estaba sobre el

-es hora de que reclame mis derechos maritales

Ese era el momento que Harry estaba tratando de evitar al máximo, la pregunta era podría soportarlo? Ciertamente ese hombre era mas grande y fuerte que el.

Tom empezó a besarle el cuello, mientras sus manos viajaban por las piernas de Harry, este solo volteo la cabeza, debía poner su mente en blanco así pasaría mas rápido, el Lord empezó a meter sus manos por debajo de la ropa del moreno, dejo el cuello, el quería los labios del menor, pero Harry se los negaba, entonces ceso, se levanto de la cama, Harry estaba sorprendido por aquello, de seguro lo reprendería le enviaría una maldición o algo similar, pero no fue así …

-Harry que es lo que quieres? Estoy dispuesto a negociar contigo

-no entiendo, de que hablas Tom? –Harry en verdad que estaba confundido

- que quieres a cambio de entregarte a mi en cuerpo y alma

-no estaba poniendo resistencia o si? –pero que estaba diciendo, se quedo muy callado

-una cosa es dejarte hacer las cosas y otra es entregarte, por eso quiero que pidas algo a cambio por eso, en este momento que es lo que quieres?

Harry se quedo un momento pensando en lo que había acontecido, no podía ser mejor, le había dado la difícil tarea de convencerlo para volver al colegio en bandeja de plata

-quiero volver a Howgarts - solo eso dijo, mientras veía la expresión del otro

-por que quieres regresar? Eso seria algo inútil, no te parece?

-no pienso perder mis estudios, e llegado tan lejos a pesar de haber vivido en el mundo muggle por tantos años, por tu causa, quiero ser una gran mago, no me puedes quitar esa ambición, además Sirius esta en el castillo casi no pude estar con mi padrino

-esta bien, cuando el ciclo escolar termine tu tendras que entregarte a mi en cuerpo y alma.

Tomo la mano de Harry y una luz platinada empezó a enrollarse en el dedo de Harry mientras se tornaba oscura, una especie de anillo negro con rojo se había formado en el dedo de Harry, este lo observo extrañado

-no te di el anillo de matrimonio, eso es para que no olvides que no eres libre.

Fin flash back

Draco se quedo pensando un poco las cosas, Potter siempre se salía con la suya lo había echo enojar pensando que había estado con otro! Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos

-ese anillo el no me lo dijo pero yo sabía cual era su función, este me hace sentir un inmenso dolor y tu te diste cuenta de ello

El rubio se quedo pensativo –por eso gritabas! Por que no me detuviste?

-por que el placer que sentía superaba a ese dolor, no me importan las trabas que me haya puesto yo no soportaba mas estar alejado de tus caricias, le dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo que su blanca piel se pusiera algo carmesí, Harry continuo

-Draco, todo lo que ha pasado, todo lo que e hecho, Voldemort cree que no lo se, pero la verdad es que se todos sus planes, se lo que planea conmigo, se por que quiere que me entregue a él, la verdad es que hubiera sido lo mejor que me suicidara así el no podría obtener todo aquello que va a obtener por mi culpa- se aferro a Draco

-entonces por que te quedaste? Dijo suavemente el rubio

Harry se rió –no te lo imaginas? No recuerdas aquella vez cuando dije que tenía mucho por que vivir, si sigo aquí es por ti…

Esas palabras quedaron en la cabeza del slytherin, todo lo que había pasado, recordó ese día, Harry estaba dispuesto a morir pero cuando el le declaro su amor, todo cambio, y aquellas palabras antes de irse, eran por que sabía que no quería que Voldemort lo lastimara, ahora estaba en el colegio y había regresado solo para estar con él, todo aquello por el…

La persona mas importante para Harry Potter, por la cual haría lo que fuese incluso que ocurriese el fin del mundo mágico y sus seres mas queridos, todos eran desplazados por una sola persona, la persona que Harry amaba Draco Malfoy…

Moyoroshi… jane mata.

Nota ) pues si se me hizo tierno dejarla aquí, quien no haría todo eso por el lindo de Draco ja,ja,ja XD! De una buena vez les digo que la poción que Harry toma para esos dolores se resolverá en el próximo cap, además de que ya es hora de que le de chance a estos tortolitos de que disfruten de su amor no?


	13. Una pocion para Harry

EN ESTE MOMENTO ¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES?

(¬¬) CAP -13 (U.U)

(UNA POCION PARA HARRY )

MADE IN YATTA´S BRAIN

.:..-O.o ..:.

Harry estaba sentado en una de las sillas, su dolor de cabeza parecía que estaba por empezar, Draco noto aquello.

-estas bien?

Harry lo miro y solo sonrió – no te preocupes, solo necesito descansar un poco, quería contarte todo de una buena vez pero creo que tendrá que esperar un poco mas, por lo menos ya te dije lo mas importante, no pensé que me fueras a agotar tanto, dijo esto ultimo con una mirada picara que hizo que el rubio se sonrojara.

Harry se acerco al rubio y le dio un suave beso en los labios – vete tu primero, no podemos llegar al mismo tiempo.

El rubio acepto después de todo aun estaba un poco acalorado por el comentario anterior, se detuvo antes de salir –Harry …

-pasa algo Draco?

-no quiero que seamos amantes

-eso que quiere decir?

-quiere decir que no acepto que estés casado con ese hombre, si no hubo luna de miel entonces…

-entonces eres mi pareja y yo soy solo tuyo

El rubio ya no dijo nada a lo anterior y salió, estaba tan sonrojado que le dio pena que el ojiverde le viera, pero estaba tan feliz de que aquello hubiera pasado.

Harry se quedo por en el lugar se sentó un rato mientras se le pasaba el dolor, estaba tan feliz su sly lo había aceptado.

…O-o…

Harry llego con Snape al entrar encontró una escena poco usual, ese era su padrino? El mismo Sirius? Besando a Snape?

Cuando el mismo Severus se percato de la presencia del muchacho detuvo el beso repentinamente

-Potter se toca la puerta antes de entrar!

Sirius no podía creerlo! Su ahijado lo había encontrado en pleno beso con Severus!

-vaya, vaya que guardadito se lo tenían

-Harry deja te explico- Sirius no sabía como podía reaccionar Harry ante eso

-no e venido a discutir, Snape e venido a hablar contigo pero que bueno que están los dos esos me ahorrara tiempo

Los dos estaban que no daban crédito a lo que el muchacho estaba diciendo

-escucha Sirius, creo que ya eres grande como para decidir tus cosas, además es mejor que estés con alguien aunque sea Snape a que estés solo

-espérate muchachito- Snape tomo de la ropa a Harry un tanto amenazante, sin embargo Harry estaba muy tranquilo, sonrió maliciosamente –que no vez que tienen toda mi bendición, esas palabras calmaron a Snape y lo soltó

-entonces a que has venido Potter?

En eso entro Draco al salón

-que ya nadie sabe de modales en este lugar! El rubio no entendió del todo pero al observar a Harry y a Sirius quiso entender un poco la situación

-Draco que bueno que estas aquí, creo que si lo hubiera planeado no hubiera salido tan bien, el rubio tenia un signo de interrogación que se notaba en su expresión, Harry se dispuso a hablar.

Harry) bien después de los sucesos que han pasado, entenderán que Draco y yo no podemos quedar sin castigo

Ahora si que el muchacho estaba mas loco que nunca, de que demonios estaba hablando?

Harry) por sus caras veo que no entienden del todo, Draco falto a tu clase Sirius y yo hice toda una escenita en la clase del profesor Snape, cosas como esas no pasan desapercibidas por el resto de los estudiantes y que decir de sus reputaciones, por eso necesito que nos castiguen, como ambos son profesores contra las artes oscuras seria bueno que nos mandaran cercas del bosque prohibido a observar algunas criaturas…

Snape) no entiendo, estas pidiendo que los castigue?

Draco) estas loco! Por eso te dije que no queria faltar a clases!

Sirius) Malfoy si faltaste por Harry esa no es excusa te castigare igual

Snape) si tu castigas a Draco yo castigo a Harry

Harry) por eso es la propuesta que les hice, bien eso es todo me retiro

Harry salió del lugar dejando a los presentes sin palabras

Snape miro de inmediato a Draco, esa mirada provoco algo de miedo en el rubio, ahora de seguro lo interrogarían hasta obtener todas las respuestas.

…O-o…

Harry ya había puesto al corriente a sus amigos, después de lo sucedido con Malfoy le habían vuelto el valor para hablar con quien sea.

El trío dorado iba caminando por un pasillo cuando escucho que unos alumnos de Slytherin hablaban en secreto, lo único que alcanzo a escuchar fueron las palabras Draco que hizo llamar más su atención y la palabra beso y Pansy tras unas risitas y salieron del lugar, el ojiverde hizo la conexión mas coherente que se le ocurrió y salio furico dejando atrás a sus amigos.

En eso escucho una voz, esa voz era de Dumbledore, al parecer debían ir al club de duelos, se quedo de pie hasta que llegaron sus dos amigos, Ron de inmediato lo agarro del brazo

–de seguro escuchaste Dumbledore convoco a los alumnos debemos ir.

Harry capto el mensaje, Draco de seguro también estaría allí, ahora era Harry el que llevaba a Ron, Hermione se percato de la cara de enojo que tenia su amigo se le acerco y le hablo en voz baja –que es lo que te pasa? Harry la ignoro olímpicamente, en eso entraron al salón varios estudiantes estaban allí, como lo había pensado había convocado a las dos casas, Harry volteaba en todas direcciones buscando la rubia cabellera de Malfoy, fue cuando Snape pidió la atención a todos los estudiantes y Dumbledore empezó a hablar, era una hora inusual de clases y todos estaban confundidos.

Dumbledore) mis queridos alumnos los he llamado por una razón, no quiero que se alarmen, es solo que los sucesos anteriores me han hecho pensar que tal vez no están tan preparados, así que quiero verificar que es lo que realmente saben y de ese modo saber que es lo que les hace falta, habrá duelos entre ustedes y como se que unos alumnos tienen mas habilidad para esto que otros yo elegiré las parejas, señor Potter, Señor Malfoy pueden subir ustedes primero.

La plataforma ya estaba en su lugar empezaban a subir las escaleras

Harry) espero que la enfermera no tenga nada de trabajo por que después de esto necesitaras de toda su atención

Draco volteo a verlo y miro una mirada en Harry que le hizo sentir temor en su interior, eso lo desconcertó, estaban de frente para el saludo entonces escucho de nuevo hablar a Harry –ese beso con Parkinson te gusto? Draco lo miro con algo de angustia –Harry no es… Snape interrumpió –diez pasos, "preparate Malfoy" fue lo ultimo que escucho ya estaban cada uno en los extremos apuntando con sus varitas

COMIENCEN!

Draco estaba nervioso, al parecer Harry estaba muy molesto y no podía decir mucho, estaban todos presentes, como contentarlo sin comprometer el secreto? Tendría que desarmarlo lanzo el hechizo para desarmarlo solo esperaba no fallar cuando menos lo pensó la varita de Harry estaba volando por los cielos, lo había conseguido, todos estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento, Harry se había quedado son varita, pero no se veía preocupado, Draco empezaba a avanzar apuntando con la varita, sabía que Harry era de cuidado pero por lo menos sin varita no era tan peligroso, Harry estaba allí de pie sin moverse, Draco ya estaba algo cerca y vio una maliciosa sonrisa por parte del moreno que lo hizo detenerse, Harry se cruzo de brazos – que no piensas acabar con esto, hay otros estudiantes que esperan subir, Draco no se movía una gota resbalo por su rostro, esa situación era bastante estresante –bueno si tu no vas a acabar con esto entonces yo lo haré! Estiro su brazo mientras susurraba unas palabras, la varita estaba en su mano primero lo desarmo y lo lanzo con un sencillo hechizo, Draco intentaba ponerse de pie pero Harry ya lo apuntaba con la varita en la barbilla, si que había sido rápido –yo no te perdono, escucho que dijo el ojiverde, no sabía que esperar cerro sus ojos esperando lo peor –es suficiente? Esta acabado puedo irme? Todos estaban esperando Harry se había dirigido al director y esperaban a que este hablara, el director se puso de pie y solo sonrió amablemente –esta bien puedes irte Harry, todos estaban helados el mismo Draco seguía en el piso sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

Los amigos de Harry se apresuraron a terminar con todo para ir en busca de su amigo, llegaron a las sala común y no estaba allí Ron se fue de inmediato a la habitación de los hombres sin darse cuenta que la misma Hermione lo seguía al llegar de inmediato buscaba la cama de Harry, esta estaba igual que en la mañana, se apresuro a buscarlo en el baño, no había nadie se regreso apresurado y choco con la castaña –Hermione que te pasa! Si Harry hubiera estado en el baño que hubieras echo? La chica lo miro un poco molesta –no estaba así que no pasa nada, tenemos que encontrarlo, el pelirrojo no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, sabía que como prefecta tenia acceso a todos los lugares pero el baño?

La chica jalo a Ron –vamos aquí no esta.

Los dos salieron en busca del moreno.

….O-o….

Draco estaba en las mismas tenía que encontrar a Harry se fue al lugar de costumbre de inmediato entro, no dio importancia si alguien lo estaba viendo, estaba un tanto desesperado, empezó a mirar a todos lados hasta que dio con la mesa donde hacían la pociones allí estaba sentado de espaldas, el rubio caminaba un poco lento sin hacer ruido, había estado como loco buscando hablar con él pero no sabía como empezar

-Harry…

El ojiverde se limpio el rostro se puso los lente y volteo a donde se escuchaba la voz, miro a Draco y sus lagrimas volvieron a brotar

Draco se apresuro a llegar donde estaba el otro, necesitaba abrazarlo, decirle que todo había sido un error, temía al rechazo pero tenia que arriesgarse, Harry no lo rechazo, lo abrazo con fuerza, como si temiera que todo fuera un espejismo, cerro con fuerzas sus ojos y escondió su rostro en el pecho del rubio, Ahora si que Draco no entendía absolutamente nada escucho que Harry comenzaba a hablar –lo siento Draco, como pude pensar en eso, me sentí traicionado, sentí un enojo que casi me controla, pero no pude, no pude… se abrazo mas fuerte del rubio –nunca podría…

Draco empezó a sobar su espalda, necesita reconfortarlo de alguna manera –todo fue una apuesta de Pansy y Zabini, ella debía darme un beso, pero no la deje, estos labios siguen siendo solo tuyos, solo Harry…

Draco lo separo de si, necesitaba saber algo, lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos –que fue aquello? Esa mirada me hizo sentir miedo, esa mirada no era tuya.

Harry se termino de separar sonrió levemente mientras limpiaba los restos de lagrimas de sus ojos –exacto, solo eso dijo le dedico una bella sonrisa a un Malfoy muy confundido.

Harry lo tomo de las manos –esta es la parte que no te e contado, el rubio escuchaba con atención mientras Harry empezaba con su relato…

-Voldemort no me hizo su esposo solo por que si, se todos sus planes al menos eso creo, este hombre busca la inmortalidad, así que encontró una esta magia es muy antigua y prohibida, pero eso es lo que mejor sabe hacer romper las reglas, dividió su alma en varios fragmentos y los coloco en objetos que son preciados para el, pero Dumbledore a encontrado alguno de estos objetos y los a destruido, su vida esta en peligro, así que como hacer que el no destruya un trozo de su alma?

Draco se quedo serio por un instante –teniéndote de rehén? Harry solo sonrió –es una forma de decirlo, ahora si que no entendía nada

-quien iba a imaginar que el niño que vivió albergara en su interior un trozo de la alma del Lord oscuro? Ni el mismo Dumbledore lo imagina, aquella noche el fingiría su muerte necesitaba hacerme famoso, que toda la comunidad mágica me amara y que mejor forma que salvándolos del mago tenebroso, para que el pueda meter un fragmento de su alma en un objeto debe ofrecer un sacrificio, una vida por otra, debía matar a alguien ese alguien iba a ser mi padre, pero mi madre me salvo en ese momento, así que ella termino siendo el sacrificio, pero una cosa es meter un alma en un objeto sin vida que hacer que dos almas existan en un mismo cuerpo, ese fue el error de Voldemort y en vez de fingir su descenso en verdad paso.

Draco interrumpió –es decir que una parte de Voldemort habita en ti? Esa mirada era de el? Entonces…

Harry lo callo, poniendo su dedo índice en los labios del angustiado chico

-el alma de Voldemort habita en mi pero no tiene el control, por lo menos aun no, tras el matrimonio eso cambio, ya que los matrimonios mágicos difieren mucho en la de los muggles, cuando se casan, sus almas se vuelven uno, entonces de esa manera el me puede controlar pero eso es poco a poco ya que yo no me e entregado a él, otra cosa, mi alma y la de Voldemort poseen un gran poder mágico ninguna persona es capaz de aguantar eso, no por mucho tiempo, la poción es para eso, me mantiene estable, me mantiene lejos de la locura

-que poción? Draco se quedo recordando, esos dolores de cabeza, aquella poción!

Harry saco a Draco de sus pensamientos –estaba tan molesto que no me daba cuenta de lo que hacia, perdón, jamás te lastimaría, ni siquiera debí pensar en que tu…

Draco lo callo con un beso en los labios, mientras lo acercaba mas a él –lo interesante es la reconciliación no? Se quedaron viendo por un instante y empezaron a carcajearse –yo solo soy de ti, solo te amo a ti lo entiendes mi leoncito?

El pelinegro se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero –no me digas así, se escucha muy infantil! El rubio solo sonrió –se escucha lindo así como tu, Harry se sonrojo y volteo la mirada –total que no e podido descansar, intento cambiar la conversación, Draco se apresuro a contestar –tienes razón, con ese peso que llevas encima, es mejor que te vayas a dormir, Draco intento jalar al moreno, este lo detuvo, mientras negaba con la cabeza –estoy cansado pero no quiero irme, podemos descansar aquí un rato, el rubio levanto una ceja –pero aquí no hay un lugar cómodo para descansar, Harry se bajo de la mesa –pues deberíamos pensar en meter una cama, después de todo aquí seguirán nuestros encuentros amorosos no es así? El rubio se puso totalmente colorado mientras Harry lo miraba con unos ojos lujuriosos –por lo pronto usemos ese viejo sofá

Draco lo siguió hasta el sofá y se recostaron en el, mientras Draco acariciaba la cabeza de Harry, disfrutaba de la compañía del otro aunque no hicieran nada, sentir el calor del moreno lo reconfortaba cerro los ojos por un instante, a los pocos minutos Harry se percato de que el rubio estaba dormido al preguntarle algo, sonrió para sí, cuando se iba a imaginar a Harry Potter acostado en un viejo sofá con su Némesis declarado del colegio, aun podía recordar la primera vez que lo conoció, retiro unos mechones de su cara, parecía mas que un ángel, era tan hermoso como en aquella ocasión

Sintió deseos de cantarle, estaba dormido así que no lo escucharía…

Tan solo tú

Solamente quiero que seas tú

Mi delirio mi necesidad y mi locura

Mi compás y mi camino

Tan solo tú

Solamente quiero que seas tú

Dejo en tus manos mi destino por que vivo

Para estar

Siempre… siempre

Contigo amor…

Sintió que el rubio se movió y guardo silencio este se acurruco en Harry mientras escucho unas palabras provenir de su amado: Te amo Harry…

Moyoroshi… jane mata

Nota ) Pues si je,je… como que esta empalagoso no? Ahora entienden por que es todo el show y los cambios tan oscuros de nuestro Harry je,je… los días mas negros se acercan y el curso se ira volando, ahora Harry volverá con su esposo proximo cap "La palabra de un Gryfindor" será increblantable? los problemas continúan O-ó la canción que use se llama coleccionista de canciones pero no sepo quien la canta yo pensaba que era de Reik pero me dijeron que no y pues ya no supe T-T pero bueno no quise quedarme con el crédito de esas palabras que no son mías je,je…

Gracias por los review!

Piri-chan, PhilosopherMisticismRaven,spiwolf7 en verdad que me subieron el animo!


	14. La palabra de un Gryfindor

EN ESTE MOMENTO ¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES?

(¬¬) CAP -14 (U.U)

(LA PALABRA DE UN GRYFINDOR)

MADE IN YATTA´S BRAIN

.:..-O.o ..:.

Harry estaba con Draco, estos se iban acercando al bosque prohibido, el rubio estaba un poco desconcertado, por que Harry había decidido un castigo como ese??

Draco se quedo parado, Harry lo noto y se detuvo –que te pasa? El rubio estaba por hacer un berrinche

Draco) no entiendo por que tenemos que ir al bosque prohibido?!

Harry) por que? Bueno me encanta romper las reglas, es un bonito lugar para dos enamorados no lo crees así?

Draco) estas bromeando cierto?

Harry) claro que bromeo!! Ja, ja, ja…

El Slytherin no entendía nada, si ese no era un buen lugar para enamorados por que lo había escogido? Se quedo viendo al ojiverde esperando una respuesta, el moreno entendió un poco la situación, quería que fuera una sorpresa pero al parecer el rubio no movería un pie sin tener una buena razón para entrar a ese bosque –es una sorpresa!! Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para no arruinar nada, Draco aun no estaba muy convencido, aunque con Harry iría al mismo infiero si fuera necesario – y si nos ve el gigante? Harry solo sonrió, - es verdad que Hagrid conoce mejor que nadie este bosque pero por su tamaño hay lugares que no puede acceder, ese tipo de lugares son los que tu y yo aprovecharemos, suponia que por él iría así que empezó a caminar junto con Harry, entraron al bosque prohibido se oscurecía el lugar cada vez que se adentraban mas en el, Draco no pudo evitar pegarse mas a Harry, ese bosque no le había dado ni un solo recuerdo bueno, un ruido extraño hizo que se abrazara al moreno apretando con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos, Harry iba de lo mas divertido –recuérdame traerte aquí mas seguido, fue cuando el chico tomo conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, se separo del otro mientras caminaba derecho, Harry lo abrazo esto hizo que el rubio saltara del susto, lo miro de manera fulminante –escuche un ruido decía el otro mientras se abrazaba mas fuerte, ahora Draco no sabía si era bueno o malo, Harry hizo que se detuviera, estaban frente a un árbol con unas grandes raíces que se levantaban –aquí es! Dijo feliz el Gryfindor, Draco lo miraba como no creyendo lo que acababa de decir el otro –me estas diciendo que aquí es? Pues yo creo que aquí si nos pueden ver, Harry no le dio importancia a las palabras del rubio y se acerco a la raíz que estaba más levantada la toco con su mano y esta se elevo un poco mas, Harry le indico con la mano a Draco para que entrara al lugar

Draco) estas loco si crees que entrare a ese lugar

Harry) recuerda que en el mundo mágico muchas cosas no son lo que parecen, acaso no confías en mi?

Draco) si confió es solo que…

Harry) apresúrate antes de que el guardián se de cuenta e intente matarnos

Aquello que dijo Harry el rubio pensó que era una broma pero al ver el rostro serio de su amante no se lo pensó dos veces y entro al lugar, Harry le siguió al entrar la raíz se cerro de nuevo una espina enorme se clavo en esta.

Todo el camino estaba oscuro, pero solo había un camino, el espacio era un poco reducido, el rubio sentía que el lugar no tenía salida, no se veía algunas luz que indicara aquello, el ojiverde choco con el otro –no te detengas Draco, solo avanza, el rubio estaba muy confundido –a donde quieres que avance si no se por donde voy! Harry lo abrazo por la espalda –si quieres nos podemos quedar aquí los dos bien juntitos, Draco agradeció que el lugar estuviera en total oscuridad pues se había sonrojado –este lugar no me permitiría hacerte todas esas cosas que yo se te gustan mi leoncito, Harry empezó a empujar al rubio para que avanzara, Draco tropezó y cayo al suelo al abrir los ojos Harry estaba sobre el, viéndolo con malicia –en este lugar si podrás hacerme todo eso que dijiste? Draco volteo en todas direcciones, estaba sobre un pasto del mas verde que jamás hubiera visto, árboles por doquier y hasta un pequeño lago Harry lo saco de su asombro

- lo descubrí el año pasado, Hagrid no cabria por esa abertura o si? El lago que se ve allá son aguas termales y la fruta de los arboles que vez son comestible y muy sabrosas, te gusta el lugar? Crees que es adecuado el castigo de venir al bosque prohibido?

Draco estaba sin habla, ese lugar era mas que perfecto! Quien se metería al bosque, además a quien se le iba a ocurrir meterse en las raíces de un árbol

Draco) solo tu puedes encontrar un lugar como este, es perfecto!

El Sly le dio un tierno beso en los labios, Harry se puso de pie y empezó a desvestirse –que haces!! Draco se estaba poniendo nervioso se agarro de la ropa de Harry y se la regreso –que haces? Quiero ir a las agua termales, el rubio lo soltó, en que estaba pensando? Amaba a Harry, pero no quería una relación de solo sexo, Harry se recostó en la orilla del las aguas termales coloco sus brazos a los costados disfrutando de la calidez del agua, se sentía tan relajado, vio que Draco estaba sentado en el mismo lugar, el chico no se movía –piensas quedarte en ese lugar? Por que no vienes aquí conmigo?

El rubio se puso de pie –quiero explorar un poco el lugar, el ojiverde solo le sonrió –esta bien aquí estaré esperándote.

El rubio fue a ver las frutas de los árboles más cercanos, la verdad es que no había mucho que ver, solo los árboles y las plantas, que demonios estaba pensando, tenia a la persona que mas amaba desnudo en aguas termales, la escena perfecta para una pareja de enamorados y el viendo frutas y ni siquiera tenia hambre! Pero… después de saber la función del anillo le daba miedo, no deseaba lastimar al otro, estaba postergando aquello, pero no sabía que tanto soportaría, deseaba volver a tomar ese delicioso cuerpo.

Harry tenia los ojos cerrados, se sentía un poco cansado y esa agua era bastante relajante, podría quedarse dormido allí mismo, el ruido del agua moviéndose lo despertó, Draco por fin se había atrevido a entrar se sentó a un lado, a decir verdad bastante retirado del moreno, Harry parecía entender la situación, se acerco al chico y se recostó en su pecho –abrázame Draco, este automáticamente lo hizo, se sentía tan bien, su calidez, el roce de su piel con la suya, empezó a acariciarle la espalda lentamente, eso era bastante agradable.

Draco) Harry?

Harry) si Draco

Draco) desde cuando?, tu sabes?, te gusto?

Harry) cuando Hagrid me llevo a comprar mis cosas del colegio vi a un chico bastante animado, todo en este mundo me impresionaba era la primera vez que entraba en el, pero mas me impresiono ese animado chico midiéndose su ropa, ese chico rubio me dirigió la palabra, parecía una ilusión irradiabas tal luz que no supe si eras magia

Draco) me estas diciendo que te guste desde el primer momento que me viste?

Harry) así es, tenia la esperanza de encontrarte en el colegio, después de todo íbamos al mismo lugar

Draco) entonces por que te quedaste con Weasley?

Harry) por que después de ver lo arrogante que eres tu imagen se desmorono dentro de mi, no podía creer que fuese capaz de expresarte de alguien así, Ron ya era mi amigo después de viajar juntos, sabes que pude ser un Slytherin?

Draco) como es eso posible?

Harry) decían que todos los malos iban a esa casa y yo no quería ser uno de los malos

Draco empezó a reírse junto con Harry

Draco) entonces que paso en el hotel? Te gustaba en ese entonces?

Harry) por mas que lo intente, no pude dejar de quererte, pero yo quería que tu me quisieras, no que me desearas, además, tengo mi orgullo, no iba a permitir que te burlaras de mi, así que pensé que seria lo mejor

Draco) tu también me gustaste desde aquella vez, me exprese así de Weasley por que estaba molesto de que estuvieras con ese, no se por que pero solo sentía deseos de insultarlo, quería verme superior para que me eligieras, solo pensaba elígeme a mi, a mi

Harry) por que en el hotel?, por que te detuviste entonces?

Draco) por que llorabas, estaba claro que te sentías humillado, después de Cho pensé que un hombre no era lo tuyo, pero al menos quise saber que se sentía tenerte cerca, jamás espere aquel castigo, yo como instructor en pociones, me resultaba ilógico

Harry) creo que al ver que por lo menos te atraía, me hizo tener esperanza

Draco lo brazo con mas fuerza, lo amaba tanto, Harry lo miro a los ojos –quiero disfrutar de cada momento contigo, empezó a besarlo en los labios disfrutando de cada roce en ellos, esa sensación era tan placentera, Harry lo rodeo con sus brazos, todo se estaba poniendo de un color rojo intenso, fue el mismo Draco quien detuvo todo, Harry lo miro extrañado, Draco volteo la mirada –lo siento Harry lo mira con ternura y comprensión –Draco no me voy a quebrar, el rubio volteo a verlo – yo, no… Harry lo callo, puso si dedo índice en los labios, -el placer que me haces sentir supera cualquier dolor que el anillo me pueda dar, además no tiene que ser una relación así, yo quiero conocerte, quiero saber todo de ti, Harry se acercaba peligrosamente a Draco lo miro a los ojos.

Draco) que te parece si empezamos por mi color favorito

Harry) ah si, cual será? El verde?

Draco) puede ser, pero no es por el color de mi casa

Harry) a no? Un tando sensual la voz

Draco) no, es por que ese hermoso color es el que veo en tus ojos

Harry) Draco Malfoy! Acaso puedes ser mas cursi?

Draco se puso un poco acalorado, sus mejillas un tanto carmesí –esto es lo que tu me provocas, Draco volvió a comenzar el beso.

Ya era un tanto tarde y era hora de regresar, después de todo si no lo hacían era muy posible que mandaran en su búsqueda, el bosque prohibido no era cosa de juegos, Harry le dijo a Draco que el iría al frente ya que si no, no sabría como salir del lugar, el pasaje estaba igual de oscuro, hasta que la raíz volvió a levantarse, Harry salio y le extendió la mano al rubio para que saliera mas rápido, la raíz volvió a su lugar –vaya Harry ese lugar esta increíble, espero y podamos volver, pareciera como si Harry no lo escuchara, el ojiverde volteo en otra dirección Draco le jalo la manga para llamar su atención, Harry lo empuja, Draco voltea a ver a Harry este estaba de espaldas –corre, escucho la voz de Harry, este se puso de pie de inmediato una luz salio de la varita de Harry y sintió como lo tomaba del brazo y salía corriendo, por fin había llegado a las afueras del bosque se detiene a descansar, su respiración estaba un poco agitada a diferencia del rubio que estaba perfectamente, la verdad no habían corrido la gran cosa – que paso? Pregunto el rubio y Harry se dejo caer en el piso, Draco fue de inmediato a auxiliarlo intenta levantarlo pero ve que este esta sudando y seguía agitado –saca la poción que tengo en el bolsillo, dijo desesperadamente el ojiverde, el rubio de inmediato empezó a buscar la dichosa poción, no la encontraba, se estaba desesperando un poco, mas por no saber lo que pasaba, movió un poco a Potter y fue cuando vio un poco de sangre, quedo un tanto impresionado, se apresuro mas a buscar la poción, hasta que la encontró, se la mostró al moreno –tengo que beberla dijo intentando moverse, Draco lo ayudo a que la bebiera, se dejo caer pesadamente en el piso, mientras su respiración ya se empezaba a regularizar un poco –necesito que me lleves a la enfermería, esta poción solo me da tiempo, Draco saco la varita y lo elevo y se fue directo a la enfermería.

Estaba por demás decir que la enfermera estaba malhumorada, pero ya era algo típico de Potter, lo coloco en la cama –señor Malfoy que paso? Draco no estaba muy seguro de lo que había pasado –estábamos en el bosque prohibido y de pronto cayo, tomo una poción que traía y se tranquilizo, dijo que le deba tiempo pero me pidió que lo trajera, Draco le enseño la poción, esta se quedo viendo la poción, empezó a revisar a Harry y encontró rastros de sangre en la manga, empezó a seguir el camino hasta encontrar la fuente, al ver lo que era salio corriendo de inmediato, Draco tenia curiosidad por saber que era lo que había puesto a la enfermera a correr, una espina, una muy grande estaba atravesando el hombro de Harry haciéndolo sangrar un poco, volteo a verlo, la fiebre estaba regresando, sus mejillas estaban rosadas y su frente sudorosa, su respiración se estaba agitando, imaginaba que también su corazón, Pomfrey llego en ese momento con una inyección tomo el brazo del chico y todo el liquido que esta contenía fue a dar directamente a la sangre del chico –que es lo que pasa? El rubio necesitaba saber –el señor Potter tiene mas suerte que nadie eso es lo que pasa, Malfoy se quedo allí sentado esperando hasta que se quedo dormido.

Dumbledore llego un poco mas tarde junto con Snape y un desesperado Sirius, tomo la mano de su querido ahijado, la temperatura seguía constante, la enfermera estaba molesta, de pronto le habían invadido demasiadas personas el lugar, eso molestaba al paciente, Draco despertó Snape lo mira inquisitivamente, se puso de pie de inmediato, Dumbledore hablo en ese momento –señor Malfoy no se preocupe, puede estar con Harry el tiempo que quiera, Draco lo miraba extrañado, pero eso no le debía resultar raro ya que el había leído el letrero del beso además de que era el director y era muy difícil guardarle algo, el rubio se volvió a sentar mientras miraba al moreno igual que como llego, Snape se acerco y le dio una pócima –con esto la temperatura le aumentara un poco mas pero después se aliviara, el es fuerte así que soportara, Severus puso su mano en el hombro de Sirius –será mejor que lo dejemos descansar, Black no quería irse del lugar quería estar a su lado cuando este despertara, se escucho la voz del moreno, quien al parecer estaba delirando por la temperatura –Tom, Tom… Draco no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, lo llamaba a él a ese! –quien es Tom? Pregunto Sirius todos voltearon a verlo, tal vez lo había olvidado, la pregunta es Dumbledore también estaba enterado de lo que Harry les había contado? Harry volvió a hablar –Tom no! Draco…

El momento había llegado las clases habían concluido, Harry corría para llegar a donde estaba Draco – supongo que ya es hora de decir adiós, el tiempo había pasado tan rápido, no deseaba que se fuera, no a los brazos de aquel, Harry lo separo de sí

Harry) sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, así que lo mejor será solo irme

Draco) Harry espera! Que sigue ahora?

Harry) que sigue? Lo que sigue es que yo me voy con mi esposo tu eso no me interesa

Draco estaba en shock! Que era lo que estaba diciendo? Acaso era otra vez como aquella vez? Lo hace para que las cosas sean menos difíciles?

Harry) yo te dije que esto sería así, así que no espero que me reclames, el encanto acabo y yo regresare con mi esposo y tu no vuelvas a buscarme

Harry empezó a retirarse, sin voltear atrás, tan solo un adiós y ni siquiera pudo enseñarle… Draco corrió para alcanzar a Harry pero todo empezó a ponerse oscuro, la imagen de Harry se alejaba y desaparecía poco a poco…

Draco se levanto de inmediato, eso había sido un sueño, por lo menos esperaba no ver el futuro, las clases estaban por concluir ese sería el ultimo día con Harry, el ultimo en quien sabe que tanto tiempo…

Ya se habían levantado todos en el castillo era el ultimo desayuno, los cocineros se habían esmerado en ese día sin duda, Harry estaba disfrutando de unas tostadas con mermelada cuando alguien lo estaba jalando del brazo, volteo y no era otro que el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, su cara de asombro no era tan evidente como la del resto del comedor.

Harry) Malfoy estoy comiendo que no vez?!

Draco) Potter tienes que venir ahora!

Harry le empezó a susurrar –que te pasa toda la escuela esta aquí!

Draco) no me interesa si estas comiendo vendrás conmigo en este instante

Draco jalo con mas fuerza hasta que hizo que Harry se levantara, este se separo violentamente un tanto enfadado, todos esperaban con atención la pelea, aunque el echo de que los profesores estuvieran presentes los hacia perder la esperanza de un enfrentamiento, se quedaron mirando por un momento, Harry vio esa mirada llena de suplica –esta bien, vamos, Draco empezó a caminar y Harry a su lado, los alumnos deseaban levantarse y seguirlos pero las miradas de los profesores lo sacian quedarse en el mismo lugar, lo mas extraño era no ver a sus dos amigos apoyándolo.

Se fueron al lugar de siempre entraron sin percatarse que Colin lo había visto, este se quedo afuera, estaba indeciso, Harry había entrado con Malfoy a un extraño lugar, debía ir o no? Y si necesitaba de su ayuda? Si Malfoy lo lastimaba? Empezó a caminar en círculos se acerco a la pared, recordaba como habían entrado miro un rato la pared.

Draco estaba con Harry después de aquel sueño el tendría su despedida de eso no iba a tener mas duda –Draco que pasa? Estas muy… apasionado?

Draco solo le sonrió mientras seguía besándolo.

Colin estaba adentro del lugar, este no estaba un poco oscuro pero aun visible, mas bien era lúgubre, se detuvo un poco dudoso si seguir o no, tal vez lo mejor sería regresar, estaba por dar la media vuelta cuando escucho un ruido extraño, una especie de grito y al parecer era de Harry!! Colin intento apresurarse pero se petrifico al ver la escena, Malfoy desnudo sobre Harry haciendo!! Sus nervios lo traicionaron y un flash salio de su cámara, esto detuvo a los otros dos voltearon y vieron a Colin parado aun allí, cuando se dio cuenta que ellos lo habían visto intento correr pero Harry le había lanzado un hechizo inmovilus!! Este quedo inmovilizado, Harry empezó a vestirse –ni hablar el encanto se fue, sonreía animadamente, como si aquello hubiera sido una broma graciosa –que te pasa! Tomo una foto, rápido hay que velar el rollo, Harry se acerco a la cámara recogió algo del piso –para nuestra suerte es instantánea, Harry le dio la foto a Draco –consérvala como un lindo recuerdo de nosotros dos, Draco miraba con una cara de pocos amigos a Harry –no me extrañaría que esto lo hubieras planeado! El ojiverde término de vestirse –como crees, es solo suerte je, je… lo tomo de las manos –guarda esto y piensa en mi cuando no este le dio un beso rápido y se fue con Colin, le borro la memoria, este volteo a ver a Harry –que hacemos aquí? Harry le sonrió –gracias fue todo lo que le dijo a un confundido Colin llego al comedor con sus amigo y todo el mundo empezó a preguntar al rubio de las fotos que había pasado, después de todo se había ido con Malfoy y había llegado con Colin.

El día había terminado Draco no había conseguido encontrar a Harry después de aquello, el muy sin vergüenza se había despedido así? Toco el bolsillo de su pantalón allí donde estaba la fotografía, era una foto mágica estaba el besándolo y de pronto Harry volteaba a la cámara y sonreía como saludándolo, sin duda lo había planeado, ese maldito tal vez no era una despedida, tal vez no deseaba despedirse y el no había podido mostrarle aquello…

Harry ya no estaba necesitaba verlo, en verdad, no soportaba la idea de que se entregara a ese! Ese maldito que no lo merecía y que lo había obligado!

Llego a la mansión de Voldemort con Snape, no le importaba si lo mataban ese mismo día no podía permitir no lo podía! Llegaron a las escaleras, la habitación del Lord estaba allá arriba estaban por subir cuando una figura se apareció, lentamente bajaba las escaleras traía consigo una cobija arrastrando, salió de la oscuridad y pudieron visualizar a Harry Potter, su rostro inexpresivo manchado de sangre, dejo caer la cobija y esta estaba en las mismas condiciones, una lagrima empezó a rodar por su mejilla, se sentó lentamente en la escalera mientras se abrazaba a si mismo, Draco llego hasta el y lo abrazo –que paso Harry? El rubio estaba aterrado por la escena, Harry se había quedado callado mientras las lagrimas seguían apareciendo una tras otra, Snape se apresuro a ir al dormitorio, había mucha sangre pero Harry no se veía lastimado, la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta había gotas de sangre que iba hacia la cama, se acerco y allí estaba el Lord Voldemort, tendido en la cama, lleno de sangre sin vida.

Harry se abrazo a Draco inesperadamente y solo dijo –tenia que cumplir mi palabra, termine haciendo lo que él quiso, Draco ayudame!

-Lord Voldemort esta muerto escucho que dijo su padrino, abrazo con mas fuerza a Harry mientras este seguía llorando.

Moyoroshi… jane mata

* * *

Nota) Vaya este cap me agrado je,je… muchos arrumacos y un final impactante je,je… al menos eso creo je,je.. había muchas escenas que quería agregarle pero iba tener que hacer dos cap antes de matarlo, imagino que no solo yo lo quería ver muerto para que Harry se quede con Draki ne? Pero oohhh!! Problemas no por que el perro este muerto se acaba la rabia je,je… el trozo del alma de Voldy sigue en Harry y todavía faltan como 4 cap!! O-ó eso significa que hay mas jo,jo,jo… el próximo cap 15 "Visitando San Mungo" así se llama el hospital mágico?? Soy mala con las palabras je,je… pero si alguien me da bien el nombre lo agradeceré je,je… 


	15. Visitando san Mungo

**EN ESTE MOMENTO ¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES?**

(¬¬) CAP -15 (U.U)

(VISITANDO SAN MUNGO)

_MADE IN YATTA´S BRAIN_

.:..-O.o ..:.

El día había concluido, aquella tal vez sería la ultima vez que lo viese, él sin duda alguna cumpliría su promesa, pero si el Lord se apoderaba del cuerpo de Harry entonces… entonces Harry moriría? Desaparecería su esencia y solo quedaría la de Lord Voldemort?

Eso sería como perderlo para siempre, no lo podía permitir, tenía que hacer algo, pero que?

De inmediato salió de su lujosa mansión, ni siquiera se había molestado en desempacar sus cosas, el asunto de Potter le había asaltado la mente desde que había llegado a su casa. Fue directo con la única persona que creía podría ayudarlo y es que solo la idea de Harry entregándose a Voldemort le hacia hervir la sangre, llego con su padrino Severus Snape, este estaba un tanto extrañado de verlo tan pronto aunque ya se lo esperaba, dejo que Draco entrara, Sirius estaba en ese lugar, pero eso ya no le sorprendía.

Draco) Severus tienes que llevarme con Harry!!

Severus) de una buena vez les digo a los dos que eso es muy peligroso

Sirius) yo tengo ya bastante tiempo rogándole y no me dice nada

Draco) pero es que tu no sabes lo que pasara!

Draco había llamado la atención de los dos adultos, Severus arqueo la ceja, pensaba en que excusa tonta le daría para saber el paradero de Harry –que pasara? Pregunto finalmente el hombre, el rostro de Draco estaba algo preocupado, le agarro la manga jalándolo a la salida para que lo llevara –Harry tiene un trozo del alma del Lord oscuro y si Harry, si Harry, él piensa apoderarse del cuerpo de Harry para sus propósitos! Snape se impresiono al escuchar la noticia, tomo a si ahijado de los hombros un tanto molesto –que es lo que estas diciendo!!

Una lagrima corrió por la mejilla de Malfoy estaba mas que desesperado, tenían que apresurarse, Severus hizo que todos se tranquilizaran, Draco había lanzado la noticia como una bomba, quería explicaciones y las quería ahora.

Harry estaba ya con su amadísimo esposo, la idea le ponía de malas, pensaba y pensaba pero no hallaba una salida a su promesa, Draco… pensaba, como le hacia falta, tenía que reprimir ese pensamiento no deseaba que el Lord se diera cuenta Tom lo recibió con una sonrisa, eso era algo extraño en él, Harry paso por un lado de él –tengo hambre, el Lord lo agarro del brazo –hoy es el día en el que cumplirás tu promesa, Harry se libero –ya lo se, pero no puedo evitar tener hambre, para que no te quede duda que lo suban a la habitación.

Tom se quedo muy serio. Harry estaba en la habitación, comía lo mas lentamente posible, intentaba disfrutar de cada bocado, pero teniendo a Tom por un lado con una cara de impaciencia le resultaba imposible, ese día le iba a ser eterno, de eso estaba totalmente seguro.

La comida había terminado y ciertamente ya estaba un poco lleno, pero aun le quedaba el postre, tomo lentamente un trozo de pastel de chocolate que estaba a su lado en la mesita, lo empezó a mirar por todos lados, se veía tan apetecible que no sabía por donde empezar, o tal vez no quería empezar? Y mucho menos acabarlo, con todo lo que había comido solo esperaba enfermar eso le daría tiempo, por lo menos un día mas, aunque eso sería prolongar la agonía, bueno pensó mas vale tarde y nunca, sonrió para si, el Lord estaba ya muy fastidiado, Harry solo miraba el pastel y no veía que este empezara a desaparecer, lo tomo de la mano antes de que tomara un pedazo.

Tom) piensas acabarte eso para hoy!? Su rostro notaba enojo

Harry) un pastel debe de disfrutarse lentamente, que no vez que es un postre!

Tom) no me vengas con eso, has comido tanto que eso ya no te ha de caber

Harry) tu que sabes! Yo como todo lo que quiera

El Lord no estaba como para juegos infantiles, le arrebato el pastel de las manos y lo puso en la mesita donde estaba antes empezó a quitarle la ropa mientras lo besaba en los labios, Harry estaba muy sorprendido.

Harry estaba aferrado al rubio, lloraba amargamente solo escuchaba a Harry decir una y otra vez, ayúdame… ayúdame… Draco lo separo de sí, lo miro a los ojos –que pasa? Harry tienes que decirme Harry bajo la mirada apretó los dientes por un instante lo tomo de la camisa lo miro con furia contenida –tienes que matarme! Draco se quedo en shock acaso había escuchado bien, matarlo? Estaba loco? No sería capaz no importaba que no podía primero se mataba él mismo antes de hacer aquello.

Draco lo tomo de los hombros –por que me pides eso? Sabes que no lo haré

Harry se libero dio dos pasos atrás, su mirada llena de temor, pero temor a que? Quiso salir corriendo mas el escalón se había acabado y empezó a rodar por la escalera Dumbledore llego en ese momento fue mínimo lo que pudo hacer para amortiguar la caída de Harry, este había quedado inconciente…

Harry por fin había despertado, todo estaba tan oscuro, intento moverse pero sus manos estaban aseguradas, intento sentarse se apoyo en una pared al menos eso parecía aunque estaba muy suave, se puso de pie y sonrió

Harry) Albus Dumbledore, cree que todo esto es tan necesario?

Dumbledore) Harry, es necesario tomar todas las precauciones

Harry) por que no me ha matado?

Dumbledore) creo que eso no lo podría hacer, por lo pronto estas un poco sedado y con esa camisa de fuerza y los ojos vendados no podrás hacer nada

Harry cayó al piso, en verdad estaba sedado se sentía débil, pudo escuchar unas cadenas, movió su pierna derecha y confirmo lo que pensaba

Harry) hasta una cadena, no me vaya a escapar

Dumbledore) Harry…

Harry) Harry nada! No me puede tener toda la vida sedado sabe lo que pasara si se apodera totalmente de mi! El primero por el que iré será usted

Dumbledore) por el momento se que el tiempo es nuestro enemigo, pero me niego a rendirme, se que podemos salvarte, se como sacar el alma de Voldemort de ti, pero…

Harry) pero?

Dumbledore ) necesito que estés bien, sin los sedantes, crees que podrás soportarlo?

Se hizo un tremendo silencio, volvió a ponerse de pie podía sentir como el sedante poco a poco iba perdiendo el efecto, mientras se apoyaba nuevamente con la pared, se tambaleo un poco, apenas sus piernas lograban sostenerlo –Malfoy!! Empezó a gritar una y otra vez –Malfoy desgraciado cobarde, no eres capaz de venir a verme!

Dumbledore intento acercarse a Harry –alto! Nuestra conversación termino quiero ver a Malfoy, se escucho que la puerta se abrió, Dumbledore empezó a salir, Draco entro a la habitación –dije Draco nada de chaperones, Draco volteo y era Snape quien intentaba entrar sigilosamente, le hizo una seña para que este se retirara –Severus no te preocupes sal, el hombre parecía no querer entender, cuando menos lo pensó Harry ya estaba atrás del rubio lo tumbo y se sentó sobre él, Draco estaba algo sorprendido, Severus quiso entrar en ese momento pero la voz de Harry lo detuvo –un paso mas y entonces si lo lamentaras, la puerta se cerro de golpe, al parecer había sido Dumbledore, Snape estaba muy molesto con el hombre, Draco estaba con esa persona que en cualquier momento dejaría de ser Harry, Dumbledore intento calmarlo –Draco puede ser el único que nos puede ayudar ahora, no te preocupes Severus confía en tu ahijado, Sirius le puso su mano en su hombro –el no será capaz de hacerle daño, no te preocupes, Severus intentaba calmarse, solo esperaba que no pasara nada malo.

Harry estaba sobre Draco y este se había quedado en total silencio, solo podía escuchar la respiración del rubio, era tan tranquila entonces empezó a gritarle –eres un tonto! Como te atreviste a ir a ese lugar querías que te matara Tom? Estas loco! Si el te hubiera matado… Harry bajo la voz y empezó a susurrar ni el mismo Draco había escuchado aquello que dijo, se acerco mas a su cara y lo beso, necesitaba tanto estar cercas del rubio sentía que eso le daba fuerzas para seguir luchando, se recostó en el pecho del Slytherin – Draco abrázame…

Draco solo lo abrazo, entonces Harry mas calmado empezó a narrar lo que paso en aquel lugar, necesitaba contarle, justificarse ante él, el único a quien no podría dañar en ese momento…

Flash back

El lord estaba besándolo sin consideración alguna, deslizo su mano por las caderas de Harry pero este lo tomo de la mano, el Lord se detuvo, lo miro y después la mano de Harry, exactamente donde estaba el anillo, lo observo por unos instantes, estaba muy serió –eres una zorra! Te acostaste con no se cuantos y no puedes hacerlo con tu esposo!

Harry se libero –pues quiero decirte que lo disfrute mucho, el enojo de Tom era mas que evidente, se tapo la cara con la mano y empezó a reírse hasta que estas se convirtieron en carcajadas

Harry) te divierte la infidelidad de tu esposo?

Tom) no eres capaz de haberlo echo con varios, eres demasiado noble, me atrevería a decir que todas fueron con la misma persona

Harry) tu que sabes! Fueron 5 tres hombres y dos mujeres

Tom) allí esta tu gran mentira, tendría que ser alguno de los que estaban presentes en tu despedida de soltero no? Y como el pelirrojo se veía muy apegado a la chica tendría que decir que por eliminación solo nos queda el rubio, Draco Malfoy

Harry) estas loco, el y yo nos odiamos, no podemos vernos ni en pintura, eso cualquiera lo sabe

Tom) entonces si tanto lo odias, no habrá problema con castigarlo

Harry) pero no ha hecho nada malo por que castigarlo a mi no me gustan las injusticias no importa que tanto lo odie

Tom) que tal todo lo que te ha hecho, por que imagino que para que lo odies algo te hizo no es así? Además tu también mereces un castigo por infiel!

Harry se quedo mudo a eso, se le habían acabado las excusas, empezaba a desesperar, no podría soportar siquiera ver a Draco y a Tom en la misma habitación

Tom) primero lo haré azotar hasta que su espalda se torne totalmente roja por la sangre después dejare que algunos de mis hombres se diviertan con el y cuando mas moribundo este tu mi querido Harry le darás el golpe de gracias y entre mas tarde en hacerlo el mas sufrirá así que tendrás que hacerlo rápido ja, ja, ja…

Aquello Harry ya no pudo soportarlo saco su varita e intento atacarlo pero la varita salió volando en cuestión de segundos –crees que tu magia es capaz de matarme? Aun no es suficiente para acabar conmigo siguió riéndose, Harry en verdad estaba muy molesto –si mi magia no es suficiente entonces empleare métodos muggles!

Los ojos del Lord se abrieron a más no poder al sentir el dolor que le propinaba un cuchillo enterrado en su pecho, el mismo cuchillo con el que había cortado la carne que se había comido hacia unos minutos, Harry lo empujo a la cama y volvió a clavarlo una y otra vez, estaba tan furioso de solo pensar que ese hombre intentaría matar a su amado Draco, segado por la rabia sacaba y hundía de nuevo el cuchillo, la sangre empezaba a salir de la boca de Tom y este empezó a reír con un poco de dificultad –al final cumpliste tu palabra, te entregaste a mi, Harry estaba atónito con lo que acababa de escuchar, en efecto el cuerpo de Harry era virgen y puro por que este no había matado a nadie, con su primera muerte el alma de voldemort podría tomar posesión de ese cuerpo con mayor facilidad, Harry vio el cuchillo ensangrentado que tenia en las manos lo dejo caer con temor –sorpresa, sorpresa fue lo ultimo que escucho decir a Tom antes de dejar de respirar, se bajo de la cama casi temblando, lo había matado, había dejado que su rabia lo controlara, ese lo había provocado miraba sus manos llenas de sangre tomo la sabana y empezó a limpiarse desesperadamente, eso no podía estar pasando, no a él.

Fin Flash back

Draco lo abrazo con mas fuerza –no podía permitir que te dañara, Draco se giro para quedar sobre Harry –gracias, fueron sus palabras antes de darle un suave beso, Harry sentía la necesidad de abrazarlo la camisa de fuerza poco a poco se iba rompiendo mientras profundizaba el beso, hasta que por fin las amarras se soltaron, esto hizo que Severus se alterar pero Dumbledore le indico que siguiera viendo con una sonrisa en los labios, este volteo de inmediato y solo podía ver a Harry abrazando a su ahijado, se quito la venda de los ojos y tomo con sus manos el rostro de Draco y volvió a besarlo.

Dumbledore empezó a caminar se detuvo un momento –preparare todo para sacar el alma del voldemort de Harry, el sedante pedio su efecto y veo con felicidad que sigo con vida, el viejo mago siguió caminando con una cara de felicidad, gracias al amor que sentía por Draco podría seguir luchando para expulsar al mago tenebroso de si.

Habían buscado un área alejada, si fallaban al menos retardarían todo, el lugar era un desierto en si un pequeño oasis, Dumbledore le indico a Harry que se sentara en una de las enormes rocas que estaban en ese lugar, Sirius, Snape y los amigos de Harry Ron y Hermione estaban presentes, no habían logrado convencerlos de que los dejaran fuera de aquello, sus dos amigos le dieron su apoyo y se alejaron, sirius se acerco a Harry –cuando esto termine podremos irnos a vivir juntos, compre una linda casa para nosotros, por lo menos hasta que decidas otra cosa, este volteo a donde estaba Draco, Harry miro al piso y se sonrojo, sirius lo abrazo –ten valor hijo, Harry se aferro a su padrino y entonces fue el turno de Draco, Harry lo tomo de la mano –cuando esto termine te daré una sorpresa, Draco arqueo una ceja –por que no la dices ahora? Harry le sonrió y le dio un tierno y rápido beso en los labios –por que es sorpresa, Draco se separo un poco de Harry –hay algo que quiero mostrarte, te fuiste tan rápido que no te lo pude mostrar, Draco se descubrió el brazo, Harry estaba muy serio, se había quedado mudo, en verdad no lo podía creer, Draco empezó a hablar –tu me dijiste que jamás te mostraría las palabras que querías leer, Harry lo abrazo con fuerza, no lo podía creer Draco se había tatuado en el hombro amo a Harry Potter, en verdad lo había echo, estaba tan feliz por aquello, lo empezó a besar –si no hubiera tanta gente te tomaría en este momento, el rubio se puso de todos colores –es hora dijo la voz de Dumbledore, el rubio se alejo sin voltearse daba pasos de lado, eso se veía bastante cómico, intentaba volver a su color, Harry se veía realmente divertido, Hermione podía imaginarse que cosa le había dicho, bien el evento principal estaba por iniciar.

Dumbledore dio las últimas instrucciones a Harry, la vos de este diciendo preparado y Harry contestando fue lo último que se escucho después de vez una enorme luz que abrazo a los dos, esos habían sido unos días largos, había matado a Lord Voldemort, estado en San Mungo y ahora en un desierto tratando de eliminarlo definitivamente y todo en menos de una semana ese tenía que ser una especie de record, la luz que había sido segadora ahora permitía dar visión de lo que estaba pasando, una sombra estaba rodeando a Harry poco a poco y desplazaba la luz que emitía Dumbledore con su varita.

Lucha harry!!

La voz de Dumbledore insistiendo a Harry para que este no se rindiera, al parecer la batalla estaba siendo ganada por el mago tenebroso, Draco corrió hasta donde estaba Harry ni Snape pudo detenerlo, el aire parecía tornarse algo furioso, ahora eso era una especie de tormenta de arena que no dejaba moverse al resto, Draco había llegado hasta donde Harry pero fue repelido por la sombra que lo estaba cubriendo.

No te des por vencido Harry! No me dejes!! Te amo!!

Harry al parecer escucho la voz de Draco volteo hasta donde estaba él, sentado en el piso su rostro preocupado, no podía darse por vencido, no podía, no se lo perdonaría así mismo.

La luz se hizo mas intensa todos cerraron los ojos y al abrirlos la tormenta se había acabado, Dumbledore estaba sentado en el piso respirando con dificultad, ciertamente estaba algo cansado, ya estaba echo, la pregunta era había funcionado?

Draco no espero a nada se levanto de inmediato, Harry estaba desmayado sobre la roca, si eso no había funcionado quería ser el primero en desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y si por el contrario había funcionado quería ser el primero en saludar a Harry no importaba que pasar el no se iba a apartar del moreno.

Harry estaba abriendo los ojos, su visión era algo borrosa, Draco lo abrazo –Harry esta bien, que alegría, Harry volvió en si, estaba en el desierto y Malfoy lo estaba abrazando, Malfoy? Usando sus pies derribo al rubio quien estaba desconcertado con tal acción, no había funcionado? El resto llego hasta donde estaba Harry mientras Draco permanecía en el suelo expectante a lo que seguía…

**Moyoroshi… jane mata...**

* * *

Nota) sip espero y haber quitado muchas de esas dudas jo, jo, jo… pero que le pasa a Harry!! Wa!! Que cosas no? Pues en el próximo cap "Sorpresa para Draco" sabremos a que se refería Harry al menos eso parece je,je.. si no que otra cosa podría ser, créanme la sorpresa esta buena je,je… se avecinan tiempos raros? Para Harry Potter… U.U 


	16. Sorpresa para Draco

EN ESTE MOMENTO ¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES?

(¬¬) CAP -16 (U.U)

(SORPRESA PARA DRACO)

MADE IN YATTA´S BRAIN

.:..-O.o ..:.

Draco había sido el primero en llegar con Harry, al ver que este despertaba lo abrazo, en verdad estaba tan feliz, miles de ideas pasaron por su cabeza, al fin podría estar con el moreno, sin preocuparse de que alguien los viera, todo estaba bien ahora, hasta que sintió como los pies de Harry lo rechazaba y lo tiraban al suelo, mientras el rostro de confusión de Harry lo miraba, se quedo allí hasta que sintió como el resto se acercaba y se quedaba de pie cercas de el.

Sirius!! Harry corrió y se coloco frente a él, empezó a buscar su varita, por que no tenia su varita –no lo lastimen!- Ahora si que nadie entendía, fue Dumbledore el que empezó a aclara las cosas –Harry nadie va a lastimar a Sirius el es libre- los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos se volteo a abrazarlo, estaba tan feliz, no volvería con esos muggles nunca más!

Snape ayudo a Draco a levantarse, Hermione parecía entender la situación se acerco a Harry y llamo su atención poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico –sabes que acabas de enviudar?

La mirada que le dio Harry lo dijo todo, el chico no sabía de lo que ella estaba hablando, la chica volteó a donde estaba Dumbledore tal vez el tendría una explicación que dejara a todos mas tranquilos, él hombre mayor empezó a acariciar su barba pensando un poco las cosas –creo que al sacar el alma esta se trajo los recuerdos con los que estuvo en contacto, es posible que Harry los recupere o tal vez…

-no me puede decir eso! Draco se estaba exaltando, no lo podía creer! Harry no recordaba nada! Dumbledore intento calmar a Draco –tengamos paciencia es cuestión de poner al señor Potter al tanto de las ultimas noticias-, Snape interrumpió a Albus –este no es un lugar apropiado será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.

Todos estaban en la casa de Sirius, el hombre la iba a inaugurar cuando Harry regresara pero no pensaba que sería de esa manera, Draco estaba en una esquina pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando, ciertamente el Lord ya no estaba pero si Harry no lo recordaba entonces? No le podía estar pasando esto a él.

Cada uno le explico a Harry lo que sabía, pero este no cabía en su asombro, todo aquello había pasado? Difícilmente lo podía creer, Snape le enseño el contrato matrimonial que había tenido con Tom y fue cuando Draco Malfoy entro, cada uno, Hermione, Ron, el mismo Sirius hablaban bien de él, eso era tan increíble para Harry, el chico entro en negación –eso no es cierto!- El chico sonrió nerviosamente –es una broma no es así?- Volteo en todas direcciones, ninguno parecía estar riendo, sabía que sus amigos no le mentirían pero el simplemente no podía creer en todo aquello, tenía la prueba del matrimonio pero de lo de Draco no tenía una sola prueba solo la palabra de los presentes y si todos estaban hechizados? Claro eso era algo poco probable tratándose de Dumbledore y Sirius.

Harry se puso de pie, se acerco al rubio un tanto molesto –no lo puedo creer simplemente no lo creo, necesito pruebas, si eso es de otro modo…

El rubio reacciono –quieres pruebas? Yo las tengo

Todos estaban atentos a lo que venía, en verdad tenia una prueba de eso? Draco busco entre sus bolsillo y saco un papel al parecer una foto, la mostró a Harry, este dio unos paso atrás mientras lanzaba al piso la foto, como si esta estuviera infectada por alguna bacteria contagiosa, no lo podía creer ese en la foto era él sin duda alguna, solo se le pudo ocurrir un fotomontaje –esa foto es falsa!- El chico seguía negándose, Hermione se agacho para levantar la foto, al momento esta se puso roja, el rubio se la arrebato de inmediato un tanto avergonzado –quien tomo esa foto?- pregunto acalorada Hermione, el rubio se volteo, Ron se acerco a Hermione –que es ellos abrazados? dándose un beso? La chica lo miro y se puso mas roja aun, el pelirrojo en verdad que no entendía –no lo puedo decir!- La chica no podía decirlo en verdad que no podía tomo un pedazo de papel y lo escribió, eso era lo mas que podía hacer cada uno fue leyendo la nota sus rostros de sorpresa no tanto por la acción si no que como había sido posible esa foto? Todas las miradas se fueron a Draco –fue el ultimo día cuando lo saque del comedor, el chico ese con la cámara lo hizo-, Hermione se puso una mano en la boca –Colin lo hizo?- Eso explicaba por que el muchacho había regresado con Harry poco después, el pelirrojo por una vez entendió todo –eso tiene sentido, de seguro le borraron la memoria por que el no recordaba nada solo que Harry le había agradecido-

-que no ven que son mentiras!! Harry estaba más que furico

Malfoy guardo la foto de nuevo y se acercaba a Harry mientras se subía la manga para mostrarle, enseño su brazo allí donde estaba el tatuaje, Harry estaba pegado a la pared, no cabía en su asombro, el rubio lo tomo de los hombros –todos te han dicho lo que ha pasado, te e dado pruebas de ello por que maldita sea no entiendes! Por que te es tan difícil creer que te amo, te amo Harry…

Draco intento besarlo pero Harry volteo la cabeza, solo rozo las mejillas del moreno había quedado en shok en verdad lo estaba rechazando, por que? Por que tenia que estar pasndo aquello? Harry empezó a hablar sacando al rubio de su frustración –tal vez todo lo que me digas sea verdad si te ame antes, yo, yo no siento nada por ti ahora.

Draco sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe, un golpe como aquellos que te sacan el aire, sentía sofocarse, sabía que en cualquier momento una lagrima saldría de sus ojos prefirió salir de ese lugar antes que eso pasara, Snape fue tras él, no le habían contado nada sobre su relación con Sirius y tal vez era mejor así, Harry había recibió tantas noticias que una más solo empeoraría las cosas.

La mañana siguiente había llegado, Sirius en verdad estaba muy feliz de que Harry estuviera con él, pero el recordar a Draco sintió lastima por aquel chico, todo aquello había sido posible gracias a él, Harry se veía igual que siempre, feliz, Sirius estaba por preparar el desayuno, Harry se levanto de la cama y fue a la cocina, dio los buenos días a Sirius, ciertamente ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer el desayuno de sus tíos pero como era Sirius esta vez iba a ser todo un placer servirle, le quito los utensilios de las manos sin decir mas, hizo que se sentara en mesa –yo me encargare del desayuno- el ojiverde se coloco el delantal, echo un par de huevos al sartén junto con unas rebanadas de jamón y empezó a impregnarse el ambiente con el aroma del delicioso desayuno, Sirius en verdad no iba a dejar que su felicidad se opacara en ese momento se quedo allí sentado viendo como Harry hacia el desayuno, agarro el periodico que estaba en la mesa y empezó a leer cuando escucho el ruido de un objeto cayendo, y Harry había echado a correr.

Un hermoso florero haciendo un gran estruendo al caer estrellado en el piso por Draco Malfoy, en verdad estaba tan molesto por todo lo que había acontecido, esas últimas palabras que Harry le había dicho, cuanto deseaba que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla de la cual despertara por la mañana y todo resuelto, pero no era así, empezó a golpear todo cuanto podía y a hacer un tremendo desorden en toda su habitación, Snape entro en ese momento.

-cuando vas a dejar de comportarte como un niño- su padrino intentaba devolverle el animo –déjame en paz, por que todos tienen que ganar menos yo- dijo con ironía el rubio –si te sirve de consuelo, yo también perdí, no le podemos decir por ahora sobre nosotros- intentaba disculparse el mayor –eso no me consuela, se pueden ver a escondida, por lo menos el se acuerda que te quiere- dijo sin ganas.

-escucha- dijo Severus, no e venido a ver lo patético de tus actos- el rubio volteo a verlo ahora si tenia su atención –gracias por lo que me toca- dijo un tanto molesto, Snape le indico que se pusiera cómodo pues la noticia que le estaba por dar no era algo simple.

Lo tomo de los hombros necesitaba de toda su atención –Potter esta embarazado…

Esas palabras quedaron en el aire, rondando una y otra vez por su cabeza, una sola cosa le vino a la mente y sin pensarlo lo dijo –solo falta que me digas que es hijo de Lord Voldemort! El rubio se libero de su padrino y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro como fiera enjaulada, pensaba en muchas posibilidades, Severus lo detuvo –entiendes que vas a ser padre?- El rubio se le quedo viendo por unos instante, iba a ser padre, papá? En verdad? Ahora que su mente se estaba aclarando era cierto el Lord nunca lo toco! Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios –voy a ser papá! Sin pensarlo se abrazo de su padrino, estaba tan feliz por aquella noticia, un hijo de él y de Harry.

Solo había un inconveniente… que diría Harry de aquello? Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando alguien mas entro en la habitación…

-que demonios paso aquí?

Lucius Malfoy entraba en escena, miro a Severus esperando una respuesta, Draco iba a empezar a hablar cuando Snape lo detuvo, negó con la cabeza, no era conveniente después de todo, ahora si que estaba molesto, no solo el sufriría, le dio una sonrisa malévola a su padre, este estaba esperando una respuesta –sabes padre vas a ser abuelo…

El hombre se quedo como piedra, ahh era solo eso pensó voy a ser abuelo y tanto alboroto por… su rostro de incredulidad lo dijo todo –tenemos que preparar la boda pero ya! No podemos dejar que la familia Malfoy sea la burla de los demás, Draco me decepcionas

El rubio se dirigió a la salida –créeme que si por mi fuera el ya estuviera viviendo aquí conmigo- su padre lo detuvo –él!? Quien es Draco contesta quien…? Draco se libero –si el no quiere estar conmigo bien! Pero no puede negarme la paternidad- y entonces salio de la habitación, Lucius se quedo boquiabierto, volteo de inmediato con Severus.

Harry estaba con Dumbledore, este intentaría contestar todas sus dudas después de todo le habían dicho que ya tenia 2 meses de embarazo.

-Yo no soy una chica por que, no puede ser posible!!- Harry no creía nada

Dumbledore solo sonreía –Harry no eres un muggle, ese bebe se formo con magia, magia de ustedes dos y no fue producto de una violación como tu crees, para que esto se de, debe existir un gran amor, y a diferencia de los muggles que puede pasar con la primera vez en los magos se requieren de un mínimo de 20 veces, por lo tanto…

Harry se exalto –quiere decir que yo y Malfoy 20 veces!! El hombre estaba muy divertido con las reacciones de Harry –quiero decir que eso fue lo mínimo y si tienes 2 meses entonces debieron ser mas- Harry se puso de pie de golpe –quiere decir que la panza me crecerá y estaré a si hasta cumplir los 9 meses?- El hombre intentaba que Harry se sentara de nuevo –como dije eres mago, durara solo 5 meses y no tu estomago no crecerá, la magia crea un espacio en tu ser donde se alojara hasta el momento de nacer.

Harry se quedo un tanto pensativo en eso Draco entro a la casa

Harry) que haces aquí Malfoy!?

Draco) como que, que hago! Vas a tener a mi hijo

Harry) no es necesario que este, yo puedo encargarme de el sin tu ayuda

Draco) no me interesa si puedes mantener o no a ese bebe, es mío también!

Harry) ahh se trata de eso, claro como te pertenece lo reclamas no?

Draco se quedo serio, tal vez no había dicho las cosas apropiada mente, lo penso un poco mejor para volver a hablar

Harry) entonces ya te vas?

Draco) escucha Harry, tengo tanto derecho como tu al bebe, si tu no quieres estar a mi lado eso lo entiendo, pero no puedes negarme a estar con mi hijo, no puedes negarme la paternidad, es mi sangre, es mi hijo, voy a ser papá!!

La emoción le gano y fue directo al estomago de Harry, soy tu papa le hablaba al estomago, mientras Harry se quedaba estático, ciertamente el hurón estaba bien, a el le habían negado el estar con sus padres y eso lo había echo tan infeliz, no dejaría que a su hijo le pasara lo mismo –esta bien, de acuerdo, también es tu hijo…

Draco volteó y lo miro, por lo menos, mientras ese bebe los uniera, no todo estaría perdido…

Dumbledore felicito al futuro papá mientras que Sirius le pidió que hablaran, Harry se fue al baño en verdad necesitaba relajarse.

Dumbledore se fue, él solo había ido a quitarle las dudas a Harry y eso ya lo había echo, intuía que todo estaría bien, Sirius le pidió a Draco tomara asiento, este se sentó y espero a que él otro expusiera el asunto, este lo miro, respiro profundo y empezó –que piensas hacer Malfoy?- Draco no esperaba algo así, lo pensó un instante y contesto –pienso reconquistarlo- Sirius se quedo mudo ante tal respuesta, aunque claro eso era lo mas lógico –pues buena suerte, Harry a veces es un poco terco pero… Sirius hablaba divertido, Draco lo callo –no es broma, Harry me dijo que yo le gusto desde mucho antes, quiere decir que le gusto, solo tengo que dejarle en claro que no somos mas rivales, tendré toda la paciencia del mundo si con ello puedo recuperarlo, el mayor se quedo muy serió, puso su mano en hombro de Draco –entonces si ese es tu plan… yo te voy a ayudar, Draco le sonrió a aquello, necesitaba toda la ayuda posible y saber que contaba con él le daba mas seguridad.

Ese había sido un largo día para Harry, solo deseaba darse una ducha, lleno la tina de agua caliente puso un poco de jabón para que hiciera espuma, se desvistió y metió en ella, eso era tan relajante, estaba pensando en todas las cosas que habían pasado, como podía de pronto su vida cambiar tanto? En verdad deseaba recordar todo, por él, por ese bebe que venia en camino, tomo la esponja y empezó a lavarse, se quedaría allí un rato mas, era tan relajante estar metido en el agua, sentía un poco de sueño, ahora que estaba mas relajado sería mejor que se fuese a descansar a su cama, comenzó a secarse el cuerpo, cuando vio una mancha en su pierna, tallo con mas fuerza para quitarla, se coloco los lentes para poder ver que era, era una frase en letras negras, se fue al espejo para ver que decía, se quedo paralizado, podía cualquier cosa menos aquello que estaba escrito en su pierna…

Moyoroshi… jane mata

* * *

Nota) Naa P ni crean que van a saber lo que esta escrito en la pierna jo,jo,jo.. Harry lo esconderá muy bien, nomás imaginenselo! ;D sean felices por el momento je,je… pues si el rubio consentido lo va a reconquistar je,je… el inocente Harry volvera jo,jo,jo… imagino que no hay problemas puesto que a muchos les gusto ese Harry je,je… lo reconquistara?? Tiene que por que esto ya se va a acabar!! O-ó capitulo 17 vaya que aguante tantos capis je,je… err.. cap 17 "Asuntos de pareja" err… gracias por todos los que leen mi fic! 


	17. Plan de conquista de Draco

EN ESTE MOMENTO ¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES?

(¬¬) CAP -17 (U.U)

(PLAN DE CONQUISTA DE DRACO)

MADE IN YATTA´S BRAIN

.:..-O.o ..:.

Draco había decidido que lo conquistaría y para eso necesitaba de todo lo que había aprendido mientras estuvo con Harry, después de todo aquel maravilloso tiempo lo había logrado conocer lo suficiente, por lo menos creía tener las armas suficientes para reconquistarlo, había estado pensando por horas como empezar, recordó la forma en la que había logrado llamar su atención, lo que había echo que su relación floreciera, no tenía mas remedio que ser paciente.

Sirius se había puesto de acuerdo con Draco en lo que iba a acontecer esa semana, así que el hombre sabía lo que tenía que hacer, desaparecerse por unas horas, eso no le molestaba ya que ese tiempo lo podía pasar con su querido Snape.

El rubio por fin llego, Harry no estaba muy convencido de aquello, pero lo justo era la justo y no podía negarse ya, Sirius estaba despidiéndose cuando Harry lo detuvo, lo miro implorante, no podía dejarlo a solas con ese, Sirius le sonrió –no va a pasar nada- abrazo a su ahijado y salió, volteo para encontrarse con Malfoy, pues que remedio pensó, había enfrentado peores cosas, aunque con gusto tomaría un castigo del profesor Snape a pasar tiempo con Malfoy, Draco se sentó en el sillón, con su cara de molestia el ojiverde se sentó en otro sillón, Draco solo estaba allí mirándolo, habían pasado unos minitos y ni una sola palabra había salido de los dos, Harry se estaba hartando un poco, aunque en el fondo había deseado que algo así pasara, no tenía deseos de pelear, se recargo en el sofá mientras miraba hacia otro lugar un poco aburrido, el rubio no le había quitado la mirada de encima y eso ya lo estaba molestando, miraba de reojo a Malfoy y este seguía igual, eso ya lo estaba desesperando un poco, se jiro a Draco –quieres café, agua, té?- el rubio se quedo mirando, solo negó con la cabeza, el ojiverde había esperado que aceptara cualquier cosa así podría haberse escapado por unos instantes, el tiempo paso lentamente hasta que se escucho que la puerta se abría, Sirius por fin había llegado, esas dos horas habían sido eternas, el rubio se levanto muy feliz, como si hubieran tenido una gran reunión y hubieran charlado divertidamente por horas, se despidió de Sirius y se retiro.

Harry se quedo extrañado, que le pasaba? llegaba, no hablaba y ahora que lo pensaba ni se despidió! Harry se estaba molestando un poco, pero que estaba pensando se detuvo a si mismo, fue el mismo Sirius el que lo miraba divertido al ver las caras que su ahijado ponía –como te fue con Draco?- el chico solo dio media vuelta y se encerró en su habitación.

Los siguientes días habían sido similares, el rubio solo se sentaba en el sillón y lo observaba, mas bien se lo comía con la mirada, eso era bastante fastidioso y lo peor era que al final lo ignoraba por completo solo se retiraba cuando Sirius llegaba, de su padrino si se despedía pero de él no! Eso era bastante confuso.

Era otro día, el ojiverde ya no iba a soportar más aquello, lo mismo y lo mismo, ni una sola palabra por parte del rubio.

Draco llego como siempre y se sentó en el sofá, su plan no iba a cambiar en lo más mínimo, Harry lo observo por un segundo, tal como lo había pensado, Malfoy haría lo mismo, ¨nada¨ decidió esperar un poco antes de reclamar.

Harry se cruzo de brazos y lo miro fijamente con el ceño fruncido, Draco estaba muy divertido, pero no lo demostraba, hasta que el moreno por fin reclamo.

-piensas estar allí sentado sin decir nada otra vez?- Cierto reclamo se escuchaba en la indignada voz del pelinegro

Draco levanto una ceja –a mi me basta con solo verte

Harry se levanto de golpe –me estas diciendo que estarás sentado sin hablar hasta que nazca el bebe? No puede ser- Harry empieza a negar con la cabeza, simplemente no lo entendía, sentía que estaba perdiendo su tiempo, si las cosas seguían así entonces sería mejor no verse, por lo menos no por tanto tiempo.

Draco se recargo en su mano apoyándose en el sillón –yo no dije eso, si quieres que hablemos entonces, empieza tú

Harry se dejo caer en el sofá pesadamente, por que tenía que ser él el que iniciara la conversación, el no era la visita, él no tenía intensiones de ver al rubio, el ojiverde se quedo callado, además de que podría platicar con el rubio?

Draco sonrió –si no sabes de que hablar entonces yo pondré el tema- Harry volteo de inmediato a donde estaba el rubio, tema? El pondría un tema?

-Sirius me comento que siempre que me voy, terminas muy irritado, no me digas que es por que no hablo? Pensé que estabas deseoso de no cruzar palabra conmigo…

Harry palideció, Sirius le había contado eso? Cuando? Donde? Por que? Draco saco a Harry de sus pensamientos –ya se! Acaso es por que no me despedí de ti- el ojiverde abrió los ojos como platos, volteo el rostro –eso no es cierto- el moreno se estaba molestando

Draco se puso de pie y se acerco a Harry –escucha, el acuerdo es que yo vengo a ver a mi hijo, se que tu me recibes por que es lo justo, por eso te hablo, por que no quiero que sea mas incomodo de lo que ya es para ti, además necesitaba que fueras tu el que pidiera la charla, que te acostumbraras a mi presencia- Draco tomo con sus manos la cabeza de Harry y lo obligo a verlo a los ojos –quiero que sepas que no me pienso aprovechar de ti, por que te amo… Harry empezó aponerse de color rojo empujo a Draco para liberarse, Draco se quedo de pie por un instante –hoy debo irme temprano, no te importa quedarte a solas por uno rato? Harry solo negó con la cabeza, Draco le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas y se fue a la puerta, la abrió y se quedo por un instante allí, se veía pensativo, volteo a donde estaba Harry –nos vemos mañana- le dijo sonriendo, el moreno corrió lo mas rápido que pudo a la puerta, tomo la chapa con sus manos y se quedo pensativo, y por fin decidió ponerle seguro a la puerta se regreso y se sentó en el sillón, pasados unos minitos sin que el mismo Harry se diera cuenta, alguien le puso la mano en el hombro, Harry volteo un tanto asustado –Sirius! No te escuche cuando entraste- el mayor le sonrió amablemente –Draco me dijo que estabas solo y me vine de inmediato, Harry se puso de pie, abrazo a su padrino –que te parece que si hoy comemos fuera?- el chico se veía de buen humor, al parecer Draco ya tenía un avance.

Los días pasaban y Draco visitaba a Harry todos los días, tenían un poco mas de conversación pero aun el moreno se mostraba distante, siempre alejado en aquel sofá, era hora de la fase 2!

Draco llego como era ya costumbre, se sentó lo mas retirado que el sillón le permitía.

Draco lo observo, algo era diferente, definitivamente, Harry no tenía sus lentes puestos, no pudo evitar preguntar por ellos.

Harry lo observo por un instante mientras intentaba dar una respuesta rápida y sencilla –el doctor me dijo que en mi estado es normal, todos mis sentidos están alerta, así que hasta que no nazca no usare los lentes, puedo ver a la perfección.

Draco sonrió maliciosamente –esa es una buena noticia, tus ojos se ven mas hermosos sin ellos, Harry empezó a ponerse nervioso así que intento desviar el tema –siempre e tenido curiosidad por saber a donde va Sirius cuando estas aquí Malfoy?

Draco se quedo serió, llevaban días ya hablando y no había sido capaz de convencer al moreno de que lo llamara por su nombre –con Severus- dijo sin pensar, Harry se quedo muy extrañado, empezó a reír – es una broma no es cierto?- Draco se quedo muy serio, que había dicho!? El ojiverde se percato que el rubio no estaba riendo, no era una broma, en verdad Sirius estaba con Snape? Draco vio la cara de angustia que se estaba formando en el rostro del moreno, así que se apresuro a hablar –soporta mas a Severus que a mi padre ya sabes asuntos del bebe y hablando de eso, no hay mucha documentación al respecto por eso me costo trabajo encontrar algo pero quiero intentarlo- Draco se puso de pie y pidió a Harry se acostara en el sillón, Harry no se movía, no entendía bien de lo que se trataba y dudaba –sabes que no te haré nada que no quieras- el moreno por fin accedió, Harry se recostó en el sillón, Draco se sentó en el piso a la altura del estomago de Harry, iba a colocar su mano pero Harry la tomo antes de que lo tocara –que pretendes?- Draco se rió, después de todo Harry lo estaba tomando de la mano y el otro ni por enterado –coloca tu mano junto a la mía en tu abdomen, no esta comprobado, pero es mejor que nada, se supone que él nos escuchara, Harry puso su mano junto con la de Malfoy, miraba al rubio, este se veía tan tierno, imaginaba que sería un buen padre a final de cuentas, se había quedado embobado con la imagen del rubio, Draco lo llamaba insistente –Harry, Harry, me estas escuchando? El pelinegro sonrió avergonzado –pensaba en lo que le iba a decir.

Draco se puso de pie muy serio, Harry se sentó, Draco se sentó a un lado del ojiverde.

Estaba pensativo, esa era su oportunidad, había conseguido que se sentaran en el mismo lugar, tenía que arriesgarse.

-Harry…

-si?

-Deberíamos de salir

-salir? Una cita?

-no una cita, bueno llámalo como quieras, necesitamos comparar las cosas del bebe

-ah eso… no te preocupes Sirius y yo podemos comprarlas

-eso si que no! Estamos hablado de las cosas de mi hijo yo quiero elegirlas también

-supongo que estaría bien

-entonces es una cita!

-si lo que sea

Por que se sentía decepcionado? La idea de una cita… no! No podía pensar en eso, debía agradecer que solo fueran compras –Harry… llamo el rubio, el chico volteo y ya tenia al otro enfrente de él sin tiempo para retirase aunque fuera un poco –puedo darte un beso? Pregunto Malfoy, Harry se empezó a poner muy nervioso –no que no ibas a abusar de mi? Draco sonrió –por eso te estoy pidiendo permiso, el ojiverde quería voltear el rostro pero estaba paralizado, esa pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido –solo en un beso lo prometo, el rubio tomo el rostro de Harry con las manos, de una forma tan delicada y amable, Harry solo pudo cerrar los ojos con fuerza, sintió los labios del rubio posándose en su mejilla? Le había pedido permiso para besarle en la mejilla? El ojiverde se había quedado en shock, el rubio se levanto –nos vemos Harry- y salió del lugar. Se había quedado allí hasta que Sirius llego –que te pasa? Estas como ido

Harry lo miro –maldición en la mejilla!! Se levanto un tanto molesto y se fue a su habitación.

El otro no entendió en lo más mínimo, pero igual sabía que Malfoy tenía algo que ver.

El día siguiente llego, Harry lo había pensado, le preguntaría sobre ese beso, estaba muy decidido, Sirius apareció en la sala como siempre para despedirse y darle paso al rubio a que llegara, este se acerco a Harry –buenas noticias! Draco no vendrá hoy- Harry se levanto de inmediato –Que! Como que no vendrá!? Se escuchaba un poco de reclamo en sus palabras, Sirius lo miro por un instante –pensé que estarías feliz de escucharlo? El otro se dio cuenta del berrinche que estaba haciendo y se tranquilizo –y por que no vendrá? Pregunto finalmente, Sirius lo miro interrogante –importa el por que? Respondió el mayor, Harry se fue en dirección a su habitación antes de entra en ella dijo –supongo que no…

Ya habían pasado 3 días y Draco no había venido a visitarlo, que se creía? Que iba a estar a su disposición? Que podía venir los días que le vinieran en gana? Por que estaba tan molesto? El mismo le había dicho que no lo necesitaba, si no venía mejor! Se fue a dar una ducha, miraba de reojo su pierna, deja de pensar en aquello Harry, se dijo así mismo, dolía admitirlo pero en verdad extrañaba la presencia del rubio, y no le había podido preguntar sobre el beso en la mejilla.

Se había quedado dormido, en verdad no tenía deseos de levantarse, el rubio de seguro ese día tampoco vendría.

Estaba tan cómodo cuando sintió que alguien lo estaba despertando, no era otro que el mismo Draco Malfoy, Harry se levanto lo agarro del cuello de la camisa –ahora es que te apareces! Te has portado mal así que tendré que castigarte- Harry arroja a Draco a la cama y se sube sobre el de manera seductora, empieza a besarle el cuello se acerca a la oreja y le susurra –tu castigo será el desgarro de tu garganta, por los gritos de placer que te voy a producir- Harry muerde la oreja de Draco y continua besando el cuello, el rubio lo rodea con sus brazos –me portare mal mas seguido- Harry lo mira y le sonríe maliciosamente se acerca a los labios de este, desde aquel beso pedido había estado ansioso por probar los labios de ese hermoso ser, devorarlos hasta el cansancio.

Harry se dio la media vuelta y se abrazo a la almohada, tenia una sonrisa en los labios, en verdad que tenía un lindo sueño, pensaba el rubio mientras lo veía dormir, no sabía si despertarlo o dejarlo continuar, se acerco al oído le llamo como en un susurro –Harry…

Harry sonrió aquello le había producido cosquillas –Malfoy… dijo en voz muy sugerente, el rubio arqueo una ceja, que demonios esta soñando? Pensó, seria demasiado vanidoso de su parte pensar que en verdad estaba soñando con el y estar tan feliz al mismo tiempo. Movió al ojiverde y este abrió lentamente los ojos, se tallo los ojos.

-Harry muero de curiosidad, que estabas soñando?

El chico se despertó al instante y miro al rubio, sus mejillas se tornaron algo carmesí al recordar lo que estaba soñando

-ahora es que te apareces! Lo pensó un poco, no! eso no iba a pasar! Draco lo miraba extrañado –estas bien?- Harry lo miro –que haces en mi habitación? El rubio se cruzo de brazos –Sirius me dejo entrar, tenias un lindo sueños estabas muy contento, me dirás de que trato?

Harry volteo la cara, se puso sumamente rojo, podía sentirlo por lo acalorado que se sintió –ya lo olvide- dijo sin mas ni mas, el rubio empezó a jalar las cobijas –vamos alístate, es un buen momento para nuestra cita- Harry tiro de su cobija, ahora que lo recordaba el rubio no tenía derecho a exigirle nada. El rubio pareció entender la situación –así podré contarte por que no e venido, vamos antes de que se haga mas tarde.

Bien esa era una razón bastante aceptable para tener la dichosa cita, Draco salió de la habitación para dejar que Harry se vistiera.

El chico se había vestido lo mas casual que había podido, si iba a Salir estaría cómodo con ropa muggle, unos jeans, una playera unos tenis, se miro al espejo, se medio arreglo el cabello y salió de su habitación…

Sorpresa!!

Harry se quedo impactado al ver a todas esas personas gritando sorpresa, impulsivamente regreso corriendo a su cuarto, su respiración se había agitado, sorpresa? Había leído un letrero de cumpleaños, había un pastel y todas las personas que podía decir que eran sus amigos, pero no era su cumpleaños? O si?

Escucho que alguien llamo a la puerta, la señora Weasley lo estaba llamando, todas esas personas y el en esas fachas! Lo habían visto, un momento pensó no tenía por que estar arreglado eran sus amigos no los miembros de la alta sociedad, abrió la puerta y salio saludando a Molly

Harry se acerco a todos, Hermione lo abrazo –se que no es tu cumpleaños en verdad Harry pero Draco pensó que esta sería una fiesta sorpresa en compensación por todas esas fiestas de cumpleaños que no has tenido.

Harry volteo a donde estaba Draco, en verdad el había organizado todo aquello, no había lujos, ni nada parecido, y solo estaban las personas que Harry apreciaba, hasta Hagrid estaba presente, la familia Weasley completa, Dumbledore, Neville, no lo podía creer, Malfoy había planeado todo eso el solo?

Draco se acerco a Harry –por eso no había venido, sabes lo difícil que fue conseguir que la familia Weasley estuviera este día! Harry sin pensarlo abrazo a Draco, lo abrazo fuertemente, eso había sido lo mas lindo que alguien hubiera echo por el, se separo de el y dijo –gracias- con una sincera sonrisa adornando su rostro, su mirada radiante, Harry estaba tan feliz que sin querer como si fuera algo de todos los días tomo a Draco desprevenido y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, el rubio se quedo sorprendido por aquella acción y no solo él, después como restándole importancia se fue con Ron y Hermione, el rubio de quedo observando, eso había sido mas de lo que había esperado, escucho la voz del moreno –la cita quedara pendiente para mañana de acuerdo?

El rubio solo sonrió, en verdad que era más de lo que había esperado.

Moyoroshi… jane mata

Nota) Yo se que este cap se suponía se debía llamar cosas de pareja pero eso de plan de conquista como que me gusto mas je,je… la conquista esta avanzando je,je.. que tal ese sueño de Harry jo,jo,jo.. yo se que hubiera sido mejor que fuese real pero bueno, no esperen que Harry sea un facilote verdad? En el próximo cap Harry se enterara de algo que lo pondrá sumamente estresado tanto que podría perder el bebe! Así que Draco piensa tomar cartas en el asunto penúltimo capitulo T-T ya merito se acaba ¨ Huésped inesperado ¨ ahh!! y no se olviden de la cita je,je... va a estar hhhuuuuyyyy muy ñoña ja,ja, XD!!

Gracias por sus lindos reviews!!


	18. Huesped inesperado

EN ESTE MOMENTO ¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES?

(¬¬) CAP -18 (U.U)

(HUESPED INESPERADO)

MADE IN YATTA´S BRAIN

.:..-O.o ..:.

Harry se detuvo en la cera, se toco el estomago e hizo una mueca, el rubio que lo acompañaba se percato de aquello, sonrió al verlo hacer tal expresión.

-tienes hambre Harry?- el chico ojiverde lo miro muy serio por un momento hasta que su estomago lo delato con un gruñido, eso contaba como un si, lo tomo del brazo y se dirigió a una pequeña placita muggle para ir a comer algo.

La cita se había tenido que posponer ya que ir a pasearse al mundo mágico en ese momento no era una buena idea, con la noticia de que el Lord había muerto algunos magos estarían deseosos de estrechar la mano de su salvador, así que llegaron a la conclusión de que ir a pasear con los muggles era una mejor idea, ya habían comprado varias cosas para el bebe, desde la cuna, ropita algunos juguetes, pañales biberones entre otras cosillas, habían ocupado gran parte de la mañana y el tiempo se había pasado rápidamente.

Encontraron una mesa, Harry se sentó en una de las sillas mientras Draco preguntaba lo que el chico apetecía comer, Harry se quedo muy serio, iba a decir algo muy sonriente pero al parecer se había arrepentido, bajo la mirada, Draco hizo que levantara la mirada –no importa lo descabellado de tu antojo dime y lo conseguiré- Harry se aclaro la garganta y dijo –quisiera un poco de pizza y helado de chocolate, no olvides traer mayonesa, Draco se quedo extrañado, que había de raro en esa petición, ciertamente la mayonesa y la pizza no eran muy común pero no era tan asqueroso, después de unos minutos ya estaba de regreso con la comida Draco le había conseguido todo lo que había pedido, el chico devoro tres trozos de pizza, Draco había notado que no había tocado la mayonesa.

-me pides mayonesa y no la comes? Sabes lo que batalle para conseguirla?

Harry voltea a ver al rubio, toma el vasito de mayonesa y lo echa en su helado, el rostro que Malfoy había echo, bien valía la pena –que haces!?- Harry empezó a saborear su helado con la mayonesa como si esta fuera mermelada o algo así, al parecer el moreno estaba disfrutando enormemente de su postre –por que no lo pruebas antes de opinar?- dijo el moreno ofreciéndole a Draco un poco, este miro la mezcla con desagrado, tomo la cuchara y lo observo, si Harry lo estaba disfrutando tanto no tenía que ser tan malo o si? lo metió en su boca de un solo movimiento, en cuanto su lengua percibió el sabor lo escupió al instante, como podía Harry comer esa barbaridad!? no sabía ni remotamente bueno! Se puso de pie de inmediato –voy por una soda quieres algo de beber? Harry lo miro muy divertido solo asintió –quiero… el rubio lo interrumpió –si una soda de fresa no? El otro lo miro asombrado y solo asintió.

Draco trajo dos grandes vasos de soda, necesitaba quitarse ese mal sabor que le había dejado ese helado, lo que hacía por Harry, solo esperaba que ya no se repitiera, Harry tomo una gran cucharada de helado y la echo en su vaso de soda, Draco lo miro un tanto serió, esta vez no lo probaría, volteo la cara, esta vez no lo probaría! Harry en verdad estaba muy divertido con las caras que hacía el rubio, era simplemente divertido molestarlo –no quieres probar de este, prometo que sabrá mejor- el rubio ya se esperaba aquello –no esta bien solo quiero mi soda tal como esta- Harry le acerca su pajilla –prueba de la mía si no te gusta no arruinaras tu soda- eso no se lo esperaba el chico Malfoy –estas seguro que esto si sabe bien?- pregunto dudando el rubio, Harry lo miro comprensivo –azúcar mas azúcar no puede saber mal no crees?- esas palabras animaron un poco mas al hombre dio un sorbo de aquella extraña mezcla cerro los ojos esperando lo peor, los abrió un tanto sorprendido! Esa bebida sabía deliciosa! En verdad que sabía muy bien –esta bebida es muy popular entre los muggles- dijo el ojiverde riéndose por dentro, tomo la pajilla y le dio un sorbo, después se quedo muy serio, palideció por un instante, esa pajilla la acababa de tocar el rubio con sus boca, eso no era como un beso? Harry sintió que se había sonrojado y volteo su rostro a otro lado fuera del alcance de Draco, miro a alguien conocido en esa misma plaza, había mucha gente pero en verdad podría estar el allí?

Su padrino estaba platicando con alguien muy sonriente al parecer era una persona agradable, intento ver con quien estaba pero las personas no le dejaban ver, pudo ver como Sirius le tomaba de la mano, Sirius tenía una pareja y no le había comentado nada, por que? Draco lo noto inquieto –pasa algo?- Harry negó con la cabeza estaba muy concentrado en saber quien era esa persona con la que Sirius se tomaba de la mano, hasta que su rostro de total sorpresa se hizo evidente, Draco volteo a donde Harry miraba, Sirius estaba allí besando a Severus y Harry los había visto!

Harry se puso de pie, empezaba a sentirse mal –vamonos- Draco quiso poner su mano en el hombro del chico, se veía molesto, Harry lo rechazo –no me siento bien- dijo finalmente, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno, su vista se nublaba un poco y comenzaba a tener nauseas, se detuvo en seco, y se tapo la boca con las manos –creo que voy a vomitar- Draco paso el brazo de Harry por su cuello, el chico se tambaleaba –vamos a un baño, trata de aguantar Harry, siguieron caminando directo a un baño publico –eso te pasa por comer helado con mayonesa! El ojiverde ya no aguantaba más, Draco sintió como su ropa era salpicada por el vomito de Harry, que remedio pensó, saco un pañuelo y se lo ofreció a Harry, pero se quedo helado al ver que era sangre lo que Harry estaba lanzando por la boca.

Sirius llego en ese momento, Draco estaba afuera de la habitación de hospital, estaba un tanto alterado –como esta? Que paso? No se suponía que lo cuidarías?!! Un tono de reproche se escuchaba en sus ultimas palabras, Draco estaba lo mas sereno posible, dio un fuerte respiro y se pensó bien lo que iba a decir –calma, Harry esta estable- el hombre pareció calmarse un poco, por lo menos sabía que su ahijado estaba bien –como permitiste que esto pasara!! Draco se estaba molestando un poco –pues esto es tu culpa! Sirius lo miro interrogante, como podía decir tales palabras? Harry no estaba con él cuando ocurrió todo –mi culpa? Claro! Como no estaba para evitarlo es mi culpa!- el tono de voz se estaba aumentando –que hacían en un barrio muggle en primer lugar! Sirius se quedo muy serio, que significaba aquello –quieres que me pasee con Severus por el mundo mágico para que cualquier desconocido le venga con el chisme a Harry- ambos se quedaron viendo, Sirius parecía entender lo que pasaba, si Draco sabía que estaba en un barrio muggle era por que… -Harry! no puede ser, ya lo sabe no es así?- el rubio solo asintió con la cabeza, en eso el medimago llego, los dos estaban atentos a lo que este les fuere a decir sobre la salud de Harry –El señor Potter esta estable, el problema se elimino, en su estado el estrés afecta mas su salud, por eso es necesario que este tranquilo por que puede volver a pasar, afortunadamente el bebe no se afecto en todo esto, los dos hombres respiraron aliviados, Draco le comento al doctor sobre las razones del estrés de Harry, este había perdido la memoria y vivía constantemente bajo estrés –entonces le daré una receta para una poción que en su estado puede tomar sin ningún problema, pediré vigilancia y en caso de cualquier cosa lo traigan de inmediato.

El medimago se fue dejando a los otros dos muy serios, Draco miro a Sirius –necesito vivir en tu casa! Esas palabras quedaron en el aire –note preocupes yo puedo dedicarme a Harry después de todo es mi culpa que esto pasara- Draco negó con la cabeza –es mi hijo y mi responsabilidad, no puedo dejarla a alguien mas- Sirius sonrió –esta bien puedes tomar la habitación que esta a lado de Harry.

Sirius entro a la habitación donde estaba Harry, en un momento mas podría llevárselo así que era mejor hablar con el de una buena vez, así si se ponía mal podrían atenderlo de inmediato, Harry se percato de la presencia de su padrino y volteo la cara –escucha Harry tenias tantas cosas en que pensar el bebe, Draco, no quise decirte lo de Severus y yo, antes lo sabías, esperaría a que el bebe naciera y… el ojiverde lo interrumpió –cuando te vi con esa sonrisa franca y el echo de que Snape estuviera feliz eso me hizo confundirme demasiado, no me molesta su relación, me molesta que haya tenido que enterarme de esta manera- el moreno volteo a ver a su padrino, tenía una mezcla de confusión y alegría en el rostro, se abrazo a Harry, al parecer todo estaría bien.

Ya había terminado ese fatídico día, Harry despertó en su cama un aroma proveniente de la cocina lo invitaba a ir a probar, eran hot cakes! De eso estaba seguro, se levanto presuroso, no quería que Sirius terminara de hacerlos ya que a el le gustaban de cierta manera, salio de su habitación y llego a la cocina, se detuvo en seco con las palabras apunto de salir de su boca, Draco estaba con un delantal puesto, cocinando? El rubio se dio cuenta de que Harry por fin había despertado con una linda sonrisa dijo –si quieres puedes irte a lavar los prepare como te gustan- Harry estaba allí de pie un tanto confundido, que hacia Malfoy tan temprano?? Recordó lo que había pasado, claro el viviría allí hasta el nacimiento del bebe!! Corrió de inmediato a su habitación, era la segunda que le hacia, recién levantado que vergüenza que lo mirar así!! Se detuvo un momento, por que pensaba en esas cosas, no tenia por que arreglarse para él, si había decidido quedarse allí no tenia por que cambiar, se lavo la cara y se fue al comedor, se sentó a esperar la barbaridad que había echo el rubio, le dieron un plato con tres hotcakes estos tenían chispas de chocolate y mermelada de fresa, tal como a él le gustaban, los probo y en verdad que le supieron a gloria, estaban deliciosos, esa era una parte que no conocía del rubio.

Había transcurrido una semana entera el ojiverde se la había pasado esquivando las miradas del rubio así como las provocaciones de tipo románticas? Por lo menos ya se había acostumbrado a la idea de tener cercas al rubio, ese día Sirius saldría, el mismo Harry lo había animado para que tuviera una buena cita romántica con Severus, después de todo lo merecía, además sabía que Malfoy no le haría nada, había demostrado que era un tanto de confianza y era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no echar todo eso a la borda.

Harry se había quedado dormido, se despertó con un poco de sed, escucho unas voces al parecer Sirius ya se estaba retirando y le daba las ultimas indicaciones a Draco, había un vaso en la cocina, vio el contenido, parecía jugo de uvas, le dio un sorbo, sabía muy bien, le dio otro sorbo, tenía un sabor un tanto extraño y muy dulce, dejo el vaso y se sirvió agua, bostezo un poco, se sentía un poco mareado pero extrañamente contento, se tambaleo un poco y empezó a reír sin razón, parecía que estaba ebrio, el rubio escucho la risa del moreno y se acerco a ver que era tan gracioso, estaba solo Harry riéndose, se acerco a él para preguntar que era lo que pasaba, Harry lo mira y se recarga en el rodeándolo con su brazo en el cuello mientras se tambaleaba –Malfoy que bueno que llegaste, Sirius ya se fue verdad?- El rubio no entendía el raro comportamiento del ojiverde empezó a hacer círculos con su dedo en el pecho del rubio a manera de juego o provocación? –estamos solitos así que no vayas a abusar de mi- el rubio tomo de los hombros al moreno –Harry tomaste alcohol?- el otro se libero bruscamente –como crees que voy a tomar en mi estado! Estas loco- el chico pareció tranquilizarse de nuevo –tome un jugo de uva que estaba en la cocina- termino de decir esto cuando parecía que caería al piso, ambos perdieron el equilibrio, Draco trato de girar para que Harry no se lastimara, cayo sobre Draco –Harry ese jugo de uva era una poción para que te relajaras- el moreno miro confuso al rubio –esa cosa sabía buena, no te creo- después de todas las pociones que el chico había probado sabía por experiencia propia que no había una sola poción con un sabor decente ya que lo que importaba era que funcionara, el moreno se quedo observando al rubio –eh querido preguntar esto desde hace mucho tiempo… Harry puso su frente sobre la de Draco lo miraba inocentemente, demasiado tentador para Draco, de por si tenerlo sobre él, tenia tantos deseos de besarlo y abrazarlo, pero debía resistir hasta que fuese el mismo Harry quien propiciar todo –en aquella ocasión, cuando me pediste permiso de un beso- Harry se detuvo, Draco estaba expectante, tal vez por fin el momento que esperaba se estaba por dar, trataba con todas sus fuerzas, mas imposible!, estaba inmóvil allí tirado esperando a que el moreno terminara lo que tenia que decir la voz de Harry se escucho de nuevo –cuando me pediste ese permiso, por que me besaste en la mejilla? Draco pensó un poco lo que diría estaba por hablar pero el dedo índice del otro se puso en sus labios y solo escucho un ligero sonido que indicaba que se mantuviera en silencio –shhh supongo que no importa ya- el moreno quito el dedo y rozo sus labios con el rubio –no te vayas a propasar con migo…

Harry se acurruco en el pecho de Draco –no creas que me olvide de los hor cakes eso me impresiono… Malfoy dime por que tu cuerpo se siente tan calido, por que me siento tan bien cuando estoy junto a ti?- cerro sus ojos y susurro –abrázame- y termino cayendo rendido por la poción, Draco sonrió, su mente lo había olvidado pero su cuerpo, su cuerpo lo recordaba, lo abrazo y lo apretó con cariño, como aquellas veces que se lo había pedido en la misma posición, no sabía si estaba feliz por saber aquello o triste por ese beso no logrado, por lo pronto podía disfrutar de tenerlo entre sus brazos, de saber que ese cuerpo lo necesitaba cercas…

Ya era noche Harry despertó, aun se sentía un poco mareado y tenía tanto frío fue al armario y tomo una cobija se volvió a acostar pero aun continuaba teniendo frío, tomo otro cobertor, pero el frío no se quitaba, estaba temblando sus manos se sentían heladas se levanto de la cama aun adormilado por la baja temperatura, fue a la habitación contigua se metió entre las sabanas y se acurruco al cuerpo que estaba allí, sentía que su temperatura se regularizaba y termino quedándose dormido.

El rubio sintió que algo había en su cama, no solo eso, se aferraba a su brazo, sabía que podía ser cualquiera menos Harry o si? Se suponia que solo estaban ellos dos en la casa no? Destapo lo que estaba aferrado a su cuerpo, no lo podía creer Harry estaba en su cama!? Placidamente dormido, lo miro con ternura le dio un beso en la frente y volvió a conciliar el sueño.

La luz del sol se filtraba tras las cortinas de la ventana, por fin había amanecido, Harry se levanto aun un poco adormilado sentía su cuerpo bien descansado pero aun así no tenia deseos de levantarse aun, se dejo caer al mullido colchón extendió sus brazos para estirarse cuando se percato de que había un bulto a su lado, eso le pareció extraño, volteo para ver que era y allí estaba el rubio, se quedo muy serio, ah Malfoy es quien esta pensó, cerro los ojos con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras se acomodaba…

Solo Malfoy!?

Un grito que hizo que Draco se cayera de la cama, se levanto alarmado que pasaba? Miro que Harry se tapaba con las cobijas mientras lo miraba como si el rubio tuviera la culpa de algo, Draco se retiro mechones de cabello de su rostro y suspiro con resignación

-que haces es mi cuarto!! Abusaste de mi no es verdad!!

El rubio hizo un gesto de resignación, sentía ganas de reír de solo recordar lo que el otro había dicho –si te calmaras un poco te darías cuentas de dos cosas, la primera tu estas en mi cuarto y la segunda estamos vestidos.

Harry se quedo observando al rubio, ciertamente estaba vestido y el también y en efecto no estaba en su cuarto, Harry lo miro con desconfianza –entonces me trajiste aquí!! Por que no recuerdo… el moreno se quedo muy serio al ver que Draco se sentaba junto a él, eso lo ponía un tanto nervioso –en verdad no recuerdas nada de lo que paso ayer? La mirada del rubio era penetrante, Harry sentía que lo desnudaba con ella, el ojiverde se quedo muy serio recordando todo lo acontecido, desde que bebió el jugo su perdida del equilibrio, el echo de tener tanto frío y haber terminado acurrucado en el calido cuerpo del otro, sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí en ese momento, retiro la cobija y se levanto de inmediato –me voy a mi habitación- se dirigía a la puerta pero Draco le tomo de la muñeca –ahora me dirás que todo lo que dijiste ayer fue culpa de tu estado de relajación! El moreno se quedo observando, Draco se puso enfrente de él, lo mas cercas que pudo –por que no admites que te mueres por besarme- el rubio no aguanto mas y se lanzo a los labios del otro, primero lentamente y después con un toque de desesperación, se abrazo al cuerpo de Harry y sintió como el pelinegro estaba correspondiendo el beso, era como antes de que perdiera la memoria, sus labios, no había olvidado esa sensación, la manera de besar de Harry no había cambiado en lo absoluto, Harry empezó a jalarlo hacia la cama, se estaba dejando llevar por la pasión, el rubio empezó a besar su cuello, un gemido por parte del otro se escucho mientras sus respiración se volvía un tanto agitada, ese era el momento que el rubio había estado esperando por tanto tiempo hasta que Harry entre sus jadeos lo llamo Malfoy… el rubio se detuvo entonces, por que no podía llamarlo Draco? Que era tan difícil? Después recordó en el estado que estaba Harry, no podía, el bebe, se levanto de la cama dejando a un confundido Harry, Malfoy le sonrió –te bese en la mejilla en aquel entonces y detengo esto por la misma razón, por que te respeto Harry.

El rubio salio de la habitación dejando a un Harry muy confundido, se levanto de inmediato, tenía que aclarar todo, se sentía como un tonto, así era Malfoy, maldita serpiente traicionera!!

Llego a la sala y allí estaba él

-te estas burlando acaso de mi!?

-de que hablas??

El moreno se veía muy molesto –me dejo llevar y paras todo así de la nada! Dime la verdad esto es un juego para ti? Lo único que te interesa es tu descendencia!?

Draco lo miro sorprendido, lo estaba tomando de otra manera, inesperadamente Draco lo abrazo –yo te amo eso no lo dudes

Harry intento liberarse –pues no lo parece!!- siguió forcejeando con Harry un poco mas, el moreno se estaba desesperando, no se sentía con tantas fuerzas en ese momento Draco era mas fuerte que él, termino cediendo y abrazándose al otro mientras unas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, se sentía tan frustrado por lo que acababa de pasar, Draco le tomo de la barbilla y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos –si amo a ese bebe es por que es producto de nuestro amor, aunque no existiera yo te amaría por siempre, le dio un tierno beso en los labios para consolarlo.

Moyoroshi… jane mata

Nota) pues que tal?? Plan de conquista es un éxito ja,ja,ja…. Err.. Bueno dentro de lo que cabe, pero que besos que apapachos je,je.. Lastima que ya se acaba je,je… no se y si mato al chamaco? Después de todo evito la escenita romántica, siento que ya no lo quiero ja,ja,ja… pero el hizo que Draco permaneciera con Harry mm.. Que haré? Que opinan? Necesito algo extra para el cap que viene que por cierto es el último, sip ya se acabo y prometo la escenita que tanto se a estado postergando ja,jaj,aXD!! Bueno eso creo je,je.. a ver si me animo ah! Muy importante sabrán lo que dice la pierna de Harry -

Gracias por leer!!

PhilosopherMisticismRaven te conteste tu maravilloso review pero como estaba medio rara la conexión no supe si te llego espero que si! Gracias por estar al pendiente de mi historia eres un amor!! Tus review siempre me animan!


	19. Lo que hay en la pierna de Harry

EN ESTE MOMENTO ¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES?

(¬¬) CAP -19 (U.U)

(LO QUE HAY EN LA PIERNA DE HARRY)

MADE IN YATTA´S BRAIN

O.o

Draco estaba entrando a la habitación de Harry este estaba echo rosca entre las cobijas, tapado de pies a cabeza, se sentó a un lado del pelinegro, ya era de día y el desayuno estaba listo, jalo la cobija para destaparlo, pero este se resistía, el rubio se detuvo por un momento para pensar como despertarlo, hasta que Draco sintió como el chico cada vez se le acercaba hasta que tuvo la cabeza de Harry recostaba en sus piernas, el rubio sonrió metió sus manos debajo de la cobija y la quito de un jalón, el ojiverde tirito y se abrazo al rubio, aun tenía un poco de frío, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada del Slytherin, se sonrojo un poco y miro a otro lado hasta que escucho al otro decir –el desayuno esta listo- Draco se quiso levantar pero Harry no lo soltaba, lo regreso de golpe –el desayuno se enfriara- dijo con la mayor paciencia posible, el moreno se estaba comportando de una manera infantil, aunque no le disgustaba del todo, el chico hundió su rostro en el pecho de Draco –solo un momento- Harry se abrazo mas al otro, Draco lo jalo para que se sentara en sus piernas lo levanto y Harry se aferro con mas fuerzas pero sin oponer resistencia empezó a caminar llevándolo cargando a la cocina.

Una vez desayudados estaban en la salita, en ese lugar donde empezaron sus visitas, ahora era tan diferente a aquel entonces, ya no había un sillón de distancia entre ellos y Harry se acurrucaba en los brazos del rubio, eso lo tranquilizaba.

-Sepi… llamo Harry –si?- contesto el rubio, ese apodo ya no le resultaba del todo tan malo si Harry no le podía llamar Draco Sepi era mejor que Malfoy, el moreno se levanto y empezó a buscar el tatuaje en el bazo del rubio lo vio y después volteo a ver al otro –fuimos juntos a que te pusieras ese tatuaje?- Draco empezó a reírse –por supuesto que no! esta iba a ser una sorpresa para ti- Harry lo miro interrogante –entonces como fue?- Draco hizo que se recostara otra vez, lo rodeo con sus brazos –quería que fuera una sorpresa para ti, por eso lo oculte- Harry se quedo pensativo, entonces no habían ido juntos a ponerse los tatuajes, supuso que pensaron en lo mismo pero por que? Harry quería saber así que le pregunto al otro –por que un tatuaje? Draco se quedo muy serio, pasaron unos segundos y se escucho –fue por algo que dijiste, todo empezó por una broma y cuando esta acabo tu dijiste que jamás verías… Draco lo abrazo con ternura -quería que vieras esas palabras en mi- Harry sonrió, no recordaba aun todo lo que paso, pero suponía que él había echo ese tatuaje por la misma razón aunque las palabras fueran diferentes –entonces cuando nazca el bebe yo te daré una sorpresa, el rubio se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, una sorpresa? Entonces el bebe no era la sorpresa? Harry en verdad no sabía que estaba embarazado? Le dio un beso en la cabeza y le dijo –esperare con ansias por esa sorpresa…

El día por fin había llegado nunca se había visto a Draco tan desesperado y despistado, gracias a la ayuda de Sirius y Severus fue que pudieron llegar a tiempo, el rubio caminaba de un lado para otro frotándose las manos con cierta desesperación, ya había pasado mas de una hora y nadie les decía nada, una enfermera se les acerco –quien es el padre?- Draco de inmediato se acerco –pasa algo malo? Por favor como están? Dígame La enfermera sonrío, llego el momento acompáñeme-, la enfermera empezó a caminar, Draco miro a los otros dos y sin mas ni mas corrió tras la enfermera, entro donde estaba Harry, el bebe ya estaba naciendo, lo habían llamado para presenciar el nacimiento de su hijo, el llanto del bebe se escuchaba por toda la habitación, estaba sano el medico lo reviso rápidamente y lo envolvió en un cobertor se lo dio a Draco este lo abrazo con ternura, miro al bebe y no pudo dejar de notarse la felicidad del rubio, Harry estaba sumamente cansado fue lo ultimo que vio la imagen paternal del rubio antes de caer vencido por el cansancio, Draco volteo con Harry –mira que hermoso es, es un varón! Harry, Harry?- el doctor puso su mano en el hombro del recién padre –es normal esta sin magia dejemos que duerma.

Harry estaba en su habitación Sirius llego haciendo tremendo escándalo

-Harry el bebe esta muy lindo, si vieras a esa pequeña cosita

Ciertamente ese no era el Sirius que el conocía Severus intentaba calmarlo y este casi hace que el otro le siga la corriente, pero Snape no pudo perder su imagen ante Potter, Harry solo sonrió ante aquello –donde esta Draco?-

Los dos se quedaron viendo al otro –donde mas Harry con el bebe, esta como loco- dijo el padrino –eso es normal es su primer hijo- recalco Severus –de echo fue a traer al bebe ya no debe de tardar.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a un feliz Draco Malfoy con un bebe en brazos, no estaba de mas decir que estaba radiante y al igual que Sirius empezó a hacer un escándalo

- Harry el bebe esta muy lindo, si vieras a esta pequeña cosita, es lo mas hermoso que e visto, quieres cargarlo?

Harry veía como se acercaba Draco –espera- dijo Draco se detuvo en seco –estoy muy débil me da miedo que se me caiga- Draco sonrió –eso es normal a mi también me temblaron los brazos la primera vez que lo cargue yo te ayudo- dio otro paso –No!- intento levantarse para hacer que Draco retrocediera, pero se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama, cerro los ojos y se durmió, los otros tres presentes se extrañaron, Sirius se acerco a su ahijado –se quedo dormido, debe de esta muy cansado, ni siquiera conoció al bebe.

El rubio se acerco a Harry le quito unos mechones de su cara y sonrió –hiciste un gran esfuerzo- viro para ver a los mayores –será mejor que lo dejemos descansar, además a este pequeño le hacen falta unos estudios- Sirius se exalto un poco al escuchar aquello, Severus lo tomo de la mano para hacerlo salir de la habitación –son exámenes de rutina el bebe esta sano. Esto tranquilizo al otro quien iba a un lado del rubio mientras jugueteaba con el bebe.

Harry se había quedado solo en la habitación, abrió sus ojos dio un suspiro, ya quiero irme a casa pensaba, se sentía algo extraño, solo deseaba salir de ese lugar…

Por fin ya estaba en casa Harry se fue directo a la ducha sentía que necesitaba un baño, los otros dos se quedaron en la habitación de Harry habían colocado en ese lugar la cuna, Harry salio de bañarse y allí estaban los dos, parecían niños con juguete nuevo, Sirius lo miro y supuso que era el momento de dejar a los padres solos, le dio un beso en la frente a Harry y dio las buenas noches.

Harry se sentó en la cama y se dejo caer, Draco lo miro y se sentó a su lado –quieres cargarlo? Harry se le quedo mirando –ahora no, me siento muy cansado todavía, quiero dormir- Draco lo miro maliciosamente –alguien me debe una sorpresa, quien será? Harry sonrió levemente ante aquellas palabras –y supongo que quieres tu sorpresa ahora mismo?- el otro solo asintió con la cabeza mientras lo abrazaba, rozo sus labios ligeramente provocando un ligero escalosfrios, eso se sentía tan bien, comenzó a besarlo, mientras todo se intensificaba, de pronto se detuvo, el llanto del bebe lo había echo detenerse, miro a Harry, como si no supiera que hacer –esto puede esperar el bebe no- dicho esto el ojiverde, Draco se levanto y fue con el bebe, Harry se acurruco en la cama se tapo con las cobijas se dio la vuelta y cerro los ojos, cuando Draco había callado al bebe y lo había echo dormir en su cuna de nuevo, encontró a Harry dormido, quiso reintentar lo anterior, pero al parecer el chico si estaba cansado aun, no lo había logrado despertar, se acostó en la cama jalo a Harry quien estaba en la orilla para abrazarlo y se quedo dormido.

La semana pasaba y las noches con el bebe llorando a todas horas se estaba volviendo un manicomio para el rubio, Harry aun continuaba cansado a todas horas, se sentó dejándose caer, Sirius sonrió divertido –mala noche?- el rubio lo miro, estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera parecía una mirada asesina, bostezo y se recargo en el respaldo, no solo se veía cansado si no que también se veía preocupado –pasa algo Draco?- el rubio se quedo pensando dudaba un poco sobre si contar o no, dio un respiro y empezó –es Harry- dijo finalmente, Sirius puso cara de preocupación –le pasa algo?- el rubio paso su mano por la cara, dudaba un poco y si lo que estaba pensando no, pero...

-Sirius dime cuantas veces has visto a Harry cargando al bebe?

El hombre iba a hablar pero este se quedo con las palabras en la boca, ahora que lo pensaba, esa escena jamás la había visto –pero es que Harry esta cansado, que no?

Draco se puso de pie –eso pensaba yo- el rubio se estaba alejando, Black se levanto exaltado –dices que Harry no quiere al bebe!!?- el rubio se detuvo –no lo se...

Draco entro en la habitación, se encontró con Harry pegado a la cuna, sus brazos estaban dentro de ella, tal vez todo lo que pensaba eran imaginaciones suyas –buenos días- dijo Harry dio un brinco, al parecer no se había percatado de la presencia del otro, se quedo estático, sin decir una sola palabra se alejo de la cuna con una almohada en la mano, se notaba un poco nervioso –no pudiste acomodar la almohada?- dijo el Sly, Harry lo miro horrorizado, sus ojos, esos ojos reflejaban un enorme miedo y confusión, Draco se quiso acercar al moreno pero este se alejo mas haciendo una seña para que el otro no se le acercara, se aferro a la almohada del bebe, la apretó con tal frustración que las lagrimas empezaron a salir, el rubio no entendía lo que estaba pasando, hasta que Harry lanzó lo que tenía en las manos con tanta rabia que pareciera que esta se iba a romper, unos balbuceos se escuchaban, lentamente comenzó a bajar hasta quedar sentado en el piso, Draco se acerco un poco mas –Harry si no me dices lo que pasa no te puedo ayudar- el moreno lo miro, evidentemente estaba aterrado, se abrazo a sus piernas y recargo su cabeza entre las rodillas, se mecía ligeramente, Draco logro proponer una mano en el hombro del ojiverde y poco a poco se acercaba para abrazarlo, por fin lo había conseguido –todo esta bien- le decía al oído –yo estoy contigo y no te voy a dejar solo- los ojos de Harry se abrieron completamente empujando a Draco, este estaba desconcertado, miro a Harry con evidente confusión, hasta que el moreno dijo algo que no se esperaba –Draco si supieras lo que pasa, no dudarías, no lo harías, te lo aseguro, que me dejabas- Draco ahora si que no entendía nada, pero sus pocas horas de sueño le estaban haciendo perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba –entonces no me lo dirás? No crees que te amo lo suficiente como para enfrentar lo que sea? No importa lo que sea no te voy a dejar- el moreno volteo la mirada y dijo muy bajo –lo odio- el rubio no alcanzó a escuchar muy bien –que fue lo que dijiste!? Entonces Harry exploto –no puedo sentir amor por esa criatura, no puedo, a pesar de que se formo de mi ser, siento que lo odio, no lo soporto, no lo quiero cerca...

Draco se quedo allí de pie viendo como la persona que mas amaba lloraba inconsolable.

Severus llego a la casa, Sirius y Draco se veían muy preocupados, Sirius le entrego el bebe a Snape, este lo observaba detenidamente, Draco había vuelto a hablar con Sirius y este había logrado tranquilizar a Harry con un sedante, después de pensarlo decidieron hablar con Severus. Ya habían pensado en algún síndrome posparto, pero eso solo se daba en las mujeres ya que esa vía era la hormonal, así que si Harry no era el problema tal vez lo era el bebe.

Severus hablo –creen que el lord oscuro pudo meterse en el cuerpo de este bebe?

Los otros dos se quedaron muy serios, eso era posible? Se suponía que estaba muerto, claro que la teoría era bastante convincente, Voldemort se había dejado matar por Harry para poder reencarnar en un bebe y no solo un bebe, en el bebe de la persona que mas le había ocasionado problemas además de Dumbledore, eso era! Solo Dumbledore podía asegurar tal cosa.

Severus le dijo a Draco que se llevarían al bebe así podría estar a solas con Harry o por lo menos descansar...

El rubio no sabía como empezar, Harry estaba sentado en la cama, se quedo callado por unos segundos pensando en lo que iba a decir

-creo que me debes una sorpresa...

Esas palabras quedaron en el aire, un silencio sepulcral insoportable para el slytherin, hasta que vio una sonrisa en los labios del moreno, sintió un deseo incontrolable por besarlo, decirle que el no tenía por que estar preocupado, que lo amaba con todo su ser, que con él había aprendido a querer a alguien mas que a sí mismo, necesitaba sentir ese cuerpo vibrar bajo el suyo, acariciar esa suave piel, sentirlo suyo, amarlo, cuando menos lo pensó ya estaba abrazando al moreno, Harry se separo un poco, lomito un poco preocupado, Draco negó con la cabeza –esta día es solo para nosotros- quiso ir directo a los labios del ojiverde pero Harry lo detuvo, le sonrió y dijo –primero te daré tu sorpresa, Draco empezó a emocionarse, cual podría ser esa sorpresa? Vio que harry empezaba a bajarse el pantalón, lo detuvo exaltado –eso es muy rápido espera!- Harry lo miro con cara de pocos amigos –dejas que te muestre tu sorpresa?- Malfoy dejo que terminara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, descubrió su pierna y allí estaba algo escrito, quería leer pero, la mano de Harry tapo el mensaje, lo miro intrigado –y se supone que los malos somos los Slytherins- el moreno tomo desprevenido al rubio besándolo mientras una risa un tanto burlona se apreciaba en él –Draco...

Un momento pensó el rubio tomo a Harry de los hombros –dijiste mi nombre!- el moreno lo miro extrañado –no es la primera vez que te llamo por tu nombre- Draco se quedo viéndolo muy serio, parecía un tanto molesto, empujo a Harry y le sostuvo la pierna, ahora leería lo que había en ella, ya había esperado suficiente.

Se quedo mudo al leer...

¨Propiedad de Draco Malfoy¨

Miro al ojiverde, este estaba sonriendo –yo solo soy de ti, te lo dije antes...

Draco después de escuchar aquello, solo pudo dejarse llevar por el momento, no le importaba si estaba en un sueño, el solo quería estar con la persona que más amaba giro para quedar sobre Harry, necesitaba sentir esa piel en sus labios, sentir que era totalmente suyo y solo suyo así como decía en ese tatuaje…

Empezó a desabrochar la camisa besando todo a su paso, no pensaba dejar un solo rincón de ese ser tan hermoso que tenia a su merced, termino de desabrocharla y tiro de ella para apartarla, miro esos ojos nublados por el deseo, esas verdes esmeraldas que pedían más, Draco lo tomo entre sus brazos acariciando cada pedazo de piel expuesta mientras caía presa de aquellos labios, esa deliciosa boca manjar de dioses, la besaba una y otra vez, sintió que Harry le estaba quitando la pijama, se separo para quitársela finalmente, quería volver a los labios del moreno pero este puso su mano en la boca de Draco –yo soy tuyo pero tu eres mío? Harry hizo una sonrisa maliciosa que dejo helado a Draco, como decía eso? claro que solo era de él, todo ese tiempo solo había pensado en él, Harry cambio de posición empezó a bajar el pantalón del rubio –quiero tu cuerpo- dijo finalmente.

Ahora que lo recordaba siempre había sido el quien había tomado a Harry todo a causa del anillo, pero esa vez sería diferente pues el Lord ya no estaba, podría disfrutar enteramente de ese momento.

Harry le quito lo que le restaba de ropa al rubio y se encargo de quedar el mismo en las mismas condiciones, separo las piernas de Draco y se recostó sobre él besándolo en el cuello, mientras Draco lo envolvía en sus brazos y lo encerraba en sus piernas, acariciando y despeinando mas los rebeldes cabellos del moreno, mientras uno o dos gemidos salían de su boca espontáneamente, se sentía tan bien sentir el rose de la piel de Harry desnuda sobre todo su cuerpo, esa calidez que lo excitaba cada vez más, mientras Harry deslizaba sus manos suavemente por su cuerpo paseando por esas blancas piernas llegando a los gluteos, subiendo y bajando lentamente hasta que las caricias se volvieron mas fuertes e intensas, Harry lo miro al rostro, necesitaba ver el rostro anhelante de Draco pidiéndole mas, mientras que el rubio sentía una sensación de calor en su interior, se sentía tan extraño, quería sentir a Harry dentro de si –hazme tuyo Harry, hazme… un gemido ahogado salio de su boca al sentir que Harry tomaba su miembro con la mano, cerro son fuerza los ojos sus mejillas enrojecidas –hazlo murmuro, Harry sonrió, este deslizo su dedo por el pecho del rubio haciendo un camino en forma de serpiente con el sudor impregnado lo obligo a voltearse mientras besaba su espalda, hasta llegar al final, tomo con sus manos los gluteos del Slytherin masajeándolas lentamente, hasta deslizar sus manos por las caderas del chico, haciendo que las elevara un poco, se acerco al chico introduciendo su miembro en el otro, lentamente, escuchaba como Draco se resistía a gritar, empezó a moverse lentamente, Draco comenzó a seguir el ritmo, la manera en que Harry se movía dentro de el era indescriptible, apretaba las sabanas con fuerza con sus manos, esas oleadas de placer eran insoportablemente deliciosas.

Ahh… Harry, así, sigue la voz del rubio se escuchaba muy excitada, sus gemidos y jadeos hacían que Harry embistiera a Draco con mas fuerza, de pronto se detuvo un momento, era demasiado rápido para que eso terminara pensó, salio de Draco de inmediato, el rubio no entendió, por que se había detenido? Se había arrepentido? Harry lo volteo puso su mano en la mejilla del otro y lo miro con ternura –necesito verte mientras te hago el amor, Harry se fue a los labios del rubio, antes de que su excitación se fuera por completo, volvió a entrar en Draco, el rubio lo aprisiono con sus piernas con fuerza, no iba a permitir que Harry se detuviera esta vez, esta vez Draco no se contuvo en lo mas mínimo gritaba y gemía de placer para que Harry lo escuchara –ahh… Harry ahhh si, mmm… sigue ahhh

Se movía rítmicamente mientras el rubio lo seguía, Harry miraba su obra, el rostro lleno de placer gritando y jadeando de Draco, su respiración agitada y su corazón palpitando a mil por hora, era endemoniadamente placentero e insoportable tener a Harry dentro de el, sentía que ya no podía mas, necesitaba que Harry terminara o se desvanecería –hazlo ya- pedía con desesperación el Slytherin, suplicaba a Harry por mas, Harry aumento la intensidad de las embestidas, la pasión lo estaban desbordando hasta que el rubio sintió como su fuego interior era apagado por Harry, un gran y ultimo grito de placer se escucho salir de su boca al sentir el orgasmo venir tras ese ultimo movimiento, el ojiverde se desplomo de cansancio en el rubio, Draco quito unos mechones negros del rostro de su amante y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla –fue increíble, escucho decir al rubio, Harry solo sonrió, salio de Draco para acurrucarse en los brazos de este, cerro sus ojos por un instante, en verdad estaba agotado y estar entre los brazos de Draco se sentía tan bien

-Tan solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu, para estar siempre, siempre, contigo amor…

Harry abrió los ojos de inmediato, se separo de Draco para mirarlo a la cara, Draco le sonreía mientras Harry tenia un rostro de sorpresa –tu, como? Draco lo obligo a recostarse de nuevo, lo abrazo con ternura –tu me cantabas esa canción cada vez que te hacía el amor y ahora que tu me lo hiciste yo te la canto a ti.

A la mañana siguiente Severus y Sirius habían regresado, Harry se veía radiante, se acerco a Sirius y tomo al bebe.

Severus se acerco a Draco –Dumbledore dijo que todo estaba bien, Voldemort no logro entrar en el cuerpo del bebe pero dejo una fuerte sugestión en el subconsciente de Harry lo único que debes hacer es...

Severus fue interrumpido por un grito de emoción de parte de Sirius –cuando te propuso matrimonio!!!??

Harry tenía un anillo en su dedo, uno plateado con una pequeña serpiente tallada y una piedra pequeña en color verde, Severus de inmediato la reconoció, era el anillo de la familia, su rostro paso de sorpresa a una ligera y tierna sonrisa.

Draco llamo la atención de su padrino –que es lo que tengo que hacer?

Severus puso su mano en la cabeza del rubio, como si este fuera un cachorrito –ya lo hiciste- dijo finalmente...

**FIN**

* * *

Nota) Por fin este fic a llegado a su fin, fue muy divertido escribir esta historia y espero que así como yo la disfrute escribiendo ustedes leyendo un agradecimiento especial a Dhama por la inspiración mujer! Sin ti no termino esto ja, ja, ja..XD!! y pensar que lo iba a dejar en el cap 7-8 je,je… que cosas no?

Si dejan algún review yo lo contestare a la brevedad en el lugar donde los colocan disculpen la tardanza pero como nadie quiso que matara al bebe pues me tuve que pensar otra cosa je,je..

Siento que deje muchos huecos así que tal vez haga one shoots basados en este fic .

GRACIAS A MIS LECTORES POR LA PACIENCIA Y POR LEER ESTE FIC!


End file.
